The Golden Rule
by markab
Summary: Aarson fic AU.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**AUTHORS NOTE: This has been sitting on my laptop for a couple of months...I've sort of ignored it for a while and today thought about maybe deleting it...but I thought about maybe giving you guys a read of it...let me know your opinion ie: is it crap!**_

_**An element of this story I stole for my other story...so, sorry if any similarites here..**_

xxx

Jackson Walsh was feeling horny, he came out of the bedroom of the flat half naked, to see his partner Nathan Carter packing his rucksack for his shift at the hospital where he worked as a staff nurse.

"Do you HAVE to go in, can't you stay with me...", Jackson said fluttering his eyelashes as provocative as he could, but Nathan was having none of it.

"Jackson I really have to turn into work today, I'm not gonna pull another sickie, even for you"

Jackson pushed his botton lip out and watched on as Nathan searched for his car keys, he went over to the coffee table and started throwing up newspapers and magazines to locate them, then he was searching high and low at the kitchen counter, " Jackson have you seen my carkeee..."

Jackson was holding them up with a cheeky grin on his face, " are you sure you wanna go to work now...?"

"Jackson...give em here..."

And just as Nathan went to lunge for them, Jackson had stuffed them down the front of his boxer shorts, " come and get em then!" he teased.

Nathan chased him into the bedroom and flared up, " OI! give them here, I MEAN it Jackson if I am late again..." he warned. The charge nurse had been so angry with him the last time he failed not to show up for his shift, and that was for throwing a sickie to go to a music gig with Jackson the weekend before.

Jackson jumped onto the bed and throw the keys at him, " ohhhh you spoil sport..."

Nathan felt bad, but with Jackson abit light on workfront at the moment, he was the main earner. After all they had back rent to pay.

"Look i've gotta go, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast...and while i'm out don't forget to look at them Limos and the table decs as well...I seem to be the only one putting in the effort for organising this civil partnership of ours..."

Jackson sighed at him, " I willlll...don't nag me!"

Nathan tossed him a skepitcal smile, " well see that you do, that's all"

Jackson was then grabbing hold of his hard-on through his boxer shorts, " and WHAT am I gonna do with this then!"

Nathan laughed as he made sure he had a clean tunic for work, " You're just gonna have to go out and find someone to play with, aren't yah!"

Jackson shrugged as he laid his head back onto the pillow, " might just go out and do that..."

Nathan was hurrying to the front door, " well if you do go out and find yourself a bit of rough NO kissing, I saw the hickie you got yourself on your neck last time!"

Jackson shrugged, " THAT was HIM kissing me!"

Nathan shook his head, " well make sure it doesn't happen again...you know how jealous I can get... and be sure to be back in time to sort through these arrangements..." and with that said he planted a quick kiss on Jackson's lips and was out the door.

Jackson pulled a sigh and jumped off the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, it was humid outside, he went over to the mirror and made sure he looked nice...sprayed abit of aftershave on and grabbed his van keys, and was then out the door himself.

xxx

Jackson parked up the van at the layby and sat there for a few minutes in the dark, the place was busy tonight...lots of action no doubt.

and lots of choice...because he was abit choosey who he went with.

Not many people understood his and Nathan's relationship, how two people could love eachother so much and be allowed to have extras on the side...it did their relationship the world of good.

There was just one golden rule...and that was never to know the guys name, get too involved and never 'do him' more than once...it HAD to anonymous, that's what made it work.

The golden rule.

Jackson pursed his lips together and jumped out of the van, sticking his hands deep into his pockets, he walked along into the woody area and stood on the pathway, there was movement all around him.

He could feel the excitement flowing through him, the sheer danger of it always gave him such an adrenaline rush.

He pushed further up the path, the trees shielding the moonlight rays from penetrating the dark shadows of the wood. The owl hooted and he could hear the traffic convey on the nearby motorway.

There was someone up ahead, someone in a leather jacket, the flicker of his eyes darted in his direction.

Jackson stood there and waited...and waited...this guy wasn't moving either, maybe he was too shy.

Jackson was about to move on to find someone else, when he noticed the lad start to approach him, Jackson stopped himself from going into the bushes and turned around.

The lad had a close shaven haircut, he was trying his upmost best not to give him much eye contact.

The lad was nervous bless him!

"alright...?" Jackson hissed, making contact.

The lad nodded, he put his hand around his crotch region...he looked as if he wanted to get this 'business trans-action' done and dusted as soon as possible!

"Steady on mate, you want to do this here?" Jackson asked backing off a tad. The lad shrugged he finally met Jackson's gaze...and the builder could finally see what a gorgeous lad this was.

Jackson felt sorry for him, " look...do you want to come and sit in me van? you're shaking abit there..."

The lad was shaking with nerves, it looked clear that he didn't do this alot...or it COULD have been his first time.

The golden rule ran through Jackson's mind...but he was only helping the lad, wasn't he?

The lad was not sure, he backed away up the path, Jackson came forward, " hey wait up" he called after him in a hiss, "...just not here yeah?" he said as gentley as he could.

The lad nodded his head, and followed Jackson down the dark leavey path back to where the vehicles were parked.

Jackson loosely pointed to his van and unlocked the doors with a flash of the tail lights. Jackson jumped in and watched as the lad rounded to the passenger side and got in.

Once sat beside eachother, both said nothing. The silence was really awkward, Jackson had done this a thousand times, but never in his life had he someone that made him feel like this...unsure.

He turned his head to the lad, " as you can see i'm a builder...no one special...", that WASN'T breaking the golden rule...the van gave away what he did for a living anyway.

The lad nodded his head, but didn't turn to look at him...his hands were together and they looked really clammey.

Jackson could hear the lads breathing getting faster...as if he was getting more and more nervous about sitting with him in the van.

Jackson tried to make conversation, just to ease the tension abit...make the lad settle down abit.

He nodded his head towards the line of cars up ahead, " so which one is yours? Something flash is it?"

The lad said nothing.

Jackson bit his lip and turned around to him, he was so WRONG doing this, but he had to...he wanted this lad...his cock told him that.

"I'm...I'm Jackson...what's your name lad?"

The lad looked at him...for the first time since getting into the van, " ...A-Aaron..." he whispered, bearly audible.

Aaron looked on, as this Jackson smiled back at him warmly, and his big brown eyes were all friendly...he felt safe with him...after feeling so scared out there in the wood...

"Great to meet you Aaron...nice name...Mines along story... are you up for this?" he paused, and bit his bottom lip, then looked back at him, " look, tell me to mind my own business if you like, but...IS THIS your first time up here?"

What was all these questions! thought Aaron. He had only come up here for one thing! SO WHAT if it WAS his first time...it had taken him weeks of bottling it...and driving passed it with out going in...to even get here tonight...

This guy was friendly...but he was getting TOO personal for his liking...NO ONE could know he was gay...NO ONE...

And with that, he bolted from the van...Jackson could bearly look up to see him go, because he was that fast.

Jackson blew out a sigh as he sat back in his drivers seat, blimey, he had never had that reaction from a lad before!

Jackson couldn't see what vehicle this Aaron had ran to, but he didn't care...it wasn't as if he was going to see him again anyway.

Until he noticed the mobile phone left behind on the passenger seat...

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Aaron had finished work at the garage,and came home to shower. Rhona was tidying the house up and was commenting on the state of Aaron's trainers.

"Have you seen the state of these, Paddy...the boys got more mud on these trainers than the Barton's have up on their fields!" she moaned.

Paddy shrugged as he unwrapped the fish and chip's he had just gone out and bought, " he's proberly been up there with Adam...look I'll have a word."

Rhona nicked a chip from his plate and pointed her finger at him, " well see that you do...it's got good for Leo to go crawling round with muck about the place"

Aaron came down the stairs and sat on the bottom step and put on his muddy trainers. Rhona sat down at the table and was nodding her head to him with widening eyes...Paddy knew it was time...he just thought he would have had more warning to tackle this.

He was all in a dither as he said it, " errrrm Aaron...those ermmm trainers...we...we were just saying that...could you possibly clean them off before you come in...it's just that it's not good for Leo to go crawing about...you know...now he's into everything at the moment..."

Aaron stared at him...and ignored him at first. He then stood up and nodded his head toward Rhona, " did SHE tell you to say that?"

Paddy was getting all in a fluster but Rhona stood up, " yes I did...Aaron only the other day you trod mud in everywhere...WHERE the hell do you go to get your trainers in that state anyway?" she asked open mouthed.

Aaron glared at her...HOW DARE SHE ASK HIM? HOW DARE SHE EVEN TALK TO HIM!

He was getting wild.

Rhona started putting the fish onto paddy's plate, " is it from the Barton farm? Because you really have to be careful with cowshit..."

Aaron was in her face, " DO YOU HAVE TO GO ON!"

Paddy was pulling him him back, " Aaron! that's enough...she's just asking you a question that's all..."

Aaron screwed up his face at him...AS IF PADDY HAD TO ASK.

"I going out..."

Paddy sat and watched him move to the door, " Did you find your mobile? Cain mentioned earlier that you had lost it..."

Aaron glared back at him...and then the door slammed after him.

"that's a 'no' then..." told Rhona flippantly.

Paddy placed a hand on her arm, " I'll speak to him...somethings bothering him lately...I just have to find the right moment to tackle him, that's all"

Rhona shrugged back at him, " just do us a favour a, don't be waiting till Leo's a teenager before you do..."

Xxx

Aaron stood at the bus stop.

Amy was coming over to him...she was drunk as a lord. She was singing away to herself before finally coming face to face at him.

Aaron didn't return her drunken smiles...he just stared at her meanly. But being that his patience was wearing thin at the moment, he barked one word, "WHAT?"

Amy giggled at him, her words slurring, " why don't you and I go for a private party..."

Aaron ignored her and went and sat down in the bus shelter, Amy followed him, "I'm not wearing owt on underneath..."

Aaron shook his head at her, " and WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'd touch a dirty slag like you!" he sneered.

The bus was pulling up to the stop now. Amy was clawing at his sleeve, " it didn't stop you last time!"

Aaron shook her off and jumped onto the bus...Amy could only watch on, as the bus pulled away with Aaron's nasty smile at her from the bus's back window.

Amy decided maybe she would go and try Adam instead.

Xxx

Meanwhile Jackson Walsh was shaking himself out of his filthy smelly work cloths...and stood there was Nathan grinning at him...

"If we weren't off to that party tonight that cock would be in my greedy mouth in a seccond..."

Jackson loaded the washing machine and turned to him, " well...being one of Dave and Carl's party's I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of action there tonight...wouldn't want to waste it!" he teased.

Nathan shook his head and went to the fridge to pull out a couple of cans of beer for them both, " I can't wait...especially after what happened last time!"

Jackson took his can and pulled the ring, " you're joking aren't yah? Remember that lad we shared?"

Nathan sat at the breakfast bar and throw his fingers through his blonde hair, " Oh yeah...me having a go...YOU having a go...and then he dared..."

Jackson came forward and teased him, " ...and then he dared ask me for MY phone number..."

Nathan laughed as he took a swig from his can, " which is why he got everything he deserved..."

Jackson leaned on the counter, " by outing him to his family...that WAS pretty mean, even by your standards..."

Nathan stood up and binned his can, " i'm going for a shower, why don't you join me...we can get into the mood for tonight..."

Jackson grinned at him, " give me a minute to finish me can and I''ll be there..."

Nathan shook his head and grabbed up a towel from the radiator, Jackson watched the door close then shot over to his works bag and rumaged inside it until he found what he was looking for...a mobile phone.

He smiled to himself feeling the stirring in his boxers...Aaron...he knew his name was Aaron and that was it...

...it was naughty of him he knew...it went way past the golden rule between him and Nate, but he couldn't stop thinking about him...

Why was that? he had NEVER felt like this for a lad before...He saw lads come on to Nate all the time...but he wasn't jealous at all...

"Jackson!" came Nathan's call from the bathroom.

The builder slung the phone back into his works bag and shoved the holdal into the corner, "just coming..."

And after downing his can of beer, he snatched up his own towel and went into the bathroom to join his lover.

Xxx

Aaron chomped through the beefburger he had got himself from the Kebab shop. He came out and stood on the street corner. It was dark now...now was always the best time. He had worked that out by weeks of staking it out.

He stared up ahead to the park...it was pitch black, but he knew there was plenty of action going on in there...in the bushes...in the shadows.

He tossed the rubbish from the beefburger into the nearby bin and crossed the road. Passing through the iron gate he was on the path.

His heart was racing...

He was as nervous as hell, but he always was...

But he was excited as well...the buzz he got from this he couldn't compare to anything...especially if he looked at the alterative...giving Amy the finger in the bus stop in the village.

And then him scrubbing it down in the bathroom after, because he felt dirty, because to him it didn't feel right.

He dug his hands into his hoodie pockets and crossed the grass. He could see someone up ahead. A young lad about the same age as himself.

Aaron passed him a few times trying to make eye contact. The lad smiled.

Aaron didn't smile...he never did, because even though he got a buzz from it...he was always glad to get it over with.

The lad was following him over to the dark bushes nearby.

Suddenly there was some rush of activity. There was someone running...and then another.

The lad looked at Aaron eyes all wide and paniky, and then did a scarper himself...

"OI...POLICE... STOP!" came a voice somewhere in the darkness. Aaron was shitting himself now...he ran at top speed from the bushes and ran straight to the park gates...

Until someone reached out and grabbed hold of his hood from behind...

MORE OF THIS? MAYBE NOT EVERYONES CUP OF TEA.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Suddenly there was some rush of activity. There was someone running...and then another.

The lad looked at Aaron, eyes all wide and paniky, and then did a scarper himself...

"OI...POLICE... STOP!" came a voice somewhere in the darkness. Aaron was shitting himself now...he ran at top speed from the bushes and ran straight to the park gates...

Until someone reached out and grabbed hold of his hood from behind...Aaron tried to shake off whoever his assailant was, but as he struggled, the person hushed him and pulled him along by his sleeve along the iron fencing, to a part where vandals had bent the railings back and it was easy enough for them both to squeeze through, out to the street beyond.

Aaron was winded and placed his hands on to his kneecaps, catching his breath, he then looked up to the other guy. He was dark skinned and began to laugh at him, " blimey! That's twice now that's happened to me...WHY DO WE GO BACK, that's the question on my lips..."

Aaron looked up, the lad was waring a smart leather jacket that partially hid a tight T shirt. And neatly pressed Jeans that were darker enough to enhance the bright white trainers he had on his feet.

"You must admit...THAT WAS close!"

Aaron shrugged and was about to leave behind this wierdo, and head to the bus stop when the lad ran and caught up with him, " Hey wait up mate! Don't I even get a thanks for my trouble?"

Aaron screwed up his face and turned to him, "Trouble? what trouble..."

The other lad shook his head and nods to the park, " Darrrrr...What just happened in there!"

Aaron shrugged at him, " I were just having a walk mate..."

The lad laughed," don't you mean wank?"

Aaron flipped and had this guy up against the brickwall, " are you trying to say that I'm BENT?"

Aaron's hand was grabbing hold of the collars of the other lads leather jacket, his icy blue eyes boring straight into the others. The lad wasn't going to let this thug scare him, though "Whatever...But we BOTH know why you were in there..."

Aaron had the urge to do him over...and dump him in some allyway, but he relaxed his grip on the collar. Maybe he was taking all this alittle bit too far.

"Just go..." he ordered with a nod of the head.

The lad was about to, but stopped in his tracks, " look...mate, there's a cafe over there...across the road...I DIDN'T have to save your arse you know..."

Aaron huffed. Then looked at the cafe with a big sigh.

"come on then...YOU can buy..." Aaron told him. Then at the earliest opportunity, he would 'do one'.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Jackson took a swig out of his bottle of ale and looked on at the party going on around him. The music was loud. The guests were louder. Nathan had long disappeared upstairs with some fit lad, and had left him on his own...'to eye up the goods' but although Jackson was really tempted to bed someone he had something else on his mind, or someone.

Dave came over to him after bringing in more crates of beer from out the back. Jackson smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Alright Dave mate, brilliant party as usual..."

Dave shrugged as he uncapped a couple of beers, " same old faces though...Is THAT why you're not 'joining in'"

Jackson laughed,as he casually perved at a lads backside as he passed by, " something like that...Look do us a favour mate, warn me if Nate comes down them stairs, will yah?"

Dave agreed to, and watched as Jackson pulled out a mobile from the back pocket of his jeans, and then slipped out to the backyard. Scrolling down the names it was 'home' that caught his eye...

Looking about him, he pressed call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Can I speak to Aaron please..."

Xxx

Aaron sat at the table in the cafe. It was one of those all night cafes, although they were the only ones in it except for the fat woman behind the counter.

The lad came over and stuck a mug down in front of Aaron. The lad then removed his leather jacket, and hang it around the back of the chair before sitting down.

Aaron poured some sugar into his drink and watched the lad closely...he was still unsure why he had come here. The lad gave him a pearley white smile and nods his head, " So...What's your name...mines Nick..."

Aaron coughed and cleared his throat and managed to murmur an: "Aaron"

Nick smiled at him, " cool name...So Aaron what is it you are in to?...I'm easy me...just as long as it is safe...what about you?"

Aaron felt like he was put on the spot...he just shrugged at him, hoping this Nick would need the toilet, and when he did...he could do one.

"Shy are yah?" asked Nick raising his eyebrowes at him, " I like the shy type me...MEAN AND MOODY TOO" he teased, quickly realising Aaron was like that too.

Aaron stared into his coffee. Nick took a sip of his and leaned forward to make a suggestion, "do you know what Aaron? My flats nearby...we could go back there...if you feel better about it..."

Aaron swallowed...why was he saying that for? Was this Nick wanting something else...maybe thanking him in kind for saving his arse from the police.

Aaron stood up and shook his head, " gotta go"

Nick was surprized, " what? I go to the lengths of saving your arse from the cops and then buy you a coffee and THIS is what I get is it?" Nick sounded annoyed now.

Not that Aaron was bothered. Maybe he should of just done him over. It would haved saved him all this waste of time.

With no more said, Aaron left the cafe, not caring about leaving Nick sat there like a prize div. Nick stood up and followed him, " look...I didn't mean to put the pressure on mate...I can see you are new to all this..."

Aaron paused. But only for a few seconds because he was on his way to the bus stop. With a wave of the hand Nick shook his head and gave up and headed back into the opposite direction.

Aaron reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. He jumped on and sat down...watching Nick disappear around a corner as the bus started to pull away.

Xxx

Jackson emerged out from from the downstairs toilet to see Nathan waiting for him with a group of friends in the hallway. Jackson could tell by the look on their faces that the plan was to head off to a club.

Nathan smiled and snaked an arm around his lovers neck, " hey, we were just saying about heading to Bar West, what do you think? Are you up for it?"

Jackson didn't want to go, mainly because he had to be up at the crack of dawn in the morning to get to a construction site in Hull.

"I sooner as give it a miss...up early remember..."

Nathan looked disappointed, but he agreed with a shake of the head and turned to Carl, "looks like you'll have to go on with out us, wants to go home..."

Jackson stormed out of the front door and started to stride his way down the street. Nathan was chasing after him, " hey wait up...I'm sorry i called you Mr boring..."

Jackson stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to him, " Then WHY say it? You do this everytime Nate...drink too much and then go all stupid on me!"

Jackson started up the street again and came to a cashpoint so he could get some money out for fuel tomorrow. Nathan leaned his back on the wall next to him, " come on...don't be like that...BET you're horney as hell, Dave told us you didn't cop off with anyone..."

Jackson snatched his notes from the machine and folded them into his wallet and turned to him, knotting his eyebrowes together, " well MAYBE it's because I'm saving meself... I've got a nice little lad tucked away in Hull..."

Nathan shook his head at him, he could except that " Well as longs as IT STAYS in a layby or in your van that's fine by me...!"

Jackson raised his browe at him and continued up the street to the taxi rank. Nathan followed him and they both stood in line. Jackson tried to ignore Nathan's advances, but he was melting. He finally set his gaze on him, Nathan was giving him one of his puppy dog looks.

The builder couldn't help it...he smiled.

"Knew you wouldn't be mad at me for long!" laughed Nathan. Jackson rolled his eyes at him, " and I wonder why that is?"

Nathan watched as a group of party girls wearing next to nothing on, jumped in a taxi ahead of them, " because you can NEVER get enough of me...?" the nurse teased.

Jackson tilted his head at him with a silly grin, " Yeah THAT'S it. Thanks for reminding me...just wait till i get you home..." and with a playful slap on Nathan's backside they approached the next Cab.

Xxx

Aaron stepped off the bus and made his way across the road to Smithy cottage. The lights were still on inside and as he pushed his way inside the door, Paddy was standing there in his big fluffy slippers and dressing gown.

"hey! Did you have a good night?" he asked all cheerily. Aaron grimaced at him, went to the fridge and drank from the milk carton.

"Rhona'll go MAD if she catches you doing that" Paddy told. Aaron sniffed and shrugged at him, " well I'm not gonna tell her...". And nor will paddy.

The vet was just about to turn in, when he paused at the curtain leading to the stairs, "ohhhh I forgot to say!" he sounded all excited, " you won't be needing that trip into town now to buy youself that new phone, because someones found your old one...how GOOD is that!"

Aaron stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring back at him...and at the same time was trying to remember where he had lost it. Paddy was then over at the landline and held up a piece of scrap paper with a name scribbled on it, " Jackson...that's what he said his name was..."

Aaron was opened mouthed and felt sick to the pit of his stomach, but there was worse to follow...

"...and he said he'll be dropping by tomorrow, to give it back to yah..."

Xxx

Thanks for the reviews on this...more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Aaron sat at the breafast table buttering his toast. Rhona was fussing over Leo trying to get him to eat his breakfast. Paddy was coming in from the kitchen with a mug in his grasp.

Rhona got up from the chair and frowned at the sight of Aaron's trainers, "Ohhh Aaron you've done it AGAIN! that's 3 times this week...Paddy you are gonna have to tell him!"

Aaron threw a glare at her, " HE has actually, like you know!". He stood up and nods to the fridge," and it were me drinking from the milk carton again before you stick yah nose in"

Paddy swallowed and poured him self a brew from the pot, " Aaron come on, you should be happy mate...that lad is gonna be bringing your phone by today..."

Aaron pulled a face at him, " and you think that's a good thing, do yah? I might've WANTED a new one!" and with that he shot up the stairs, face all flushed.

Rhona was starting to gather up the breakfast things, " I'm sorry Paddy, but HE is gonna have to go...you never know what sort of mood he's gonna be in...it's not good for Leo"

Paddy tried to make excuses for him, " he's just adjusting to something..."

"To what exactly?"

Paddy helped her with the mugs, " never mind...I'll have another word..."

Xxx

Jackson sat at up the breafast bar eating his breakfast. Beside him Nathan had both hands full, one holding the phone to his ear, the other holding a spoonful of cornflakes.

"yeah...thanks Mum...no, everythings under control...no that's booked...no that's booked...no all done...I know what can I say? I'm not just a pretty face..." he smiled at Jackson as he said it, and the builder returned the gesture by sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

"yep...well I check with Jackson on that...no we don't want you Mums wearing the same outfit on the day..." he rolled his eyeballs, " yep yep...okay...byesie bye..." Nathan ended the call, " blimey SHE gets worse her..."

Jackson stood up and washed up his mug, " right mate, I'm gonna have to shoot...got to get to Hull..."

Nathan stood up and went up to him. Then wrapped his arms around Jackson's naked waist resting them onto his stomach, "I'm gonna miss you...I've got a late shift on and I won't be back til tomorrow..."

Jackson turned around and kissed him tenderly on the lips, " I'll miss you..." he said quietly, stroking his hands through Nathan's short blonde hair.

Nathan pulled away and went to grab a shower, " look remember to call your Mum...we need to know if she's coming to our wedding or not..." he told.

Jackson shook his head at him with a frown pulled,COURSE she was going to be coming, "yeah she is...I'm just having a bit of trouble contacting her in the Caribbean, that's all...anyway behave yourself this time...you twos last time! They could hear your row from the other end of the street...", he went over and pulled his T shirt on, then sat and unlaced his work boots.

Nathan smirked at him as he opened the bathroom door up, " what can I say...we clash...BIG time..."

Jackson watched him disappear into the bathroom then went over and snatched up his works bag...he grabbed his hard hat and keys and was out the door.

It was as he was getting into his van when he settled down, and pulled Aaron's mobile out from his pocket, then grabbed the mapbook from the floor...he pursed his lips together as he mused, " Emmerdale..." he whispered, beginning to use his finger to scan down the index.

Xxx

Aaron didn't feel at ease...he hadn't done since Paddy told him that Jackson 'what's his face' was coming to the village to return his lost phone.

It was in the van...he was remembering that part now...when he scarpered from the van that night, it must of fallen out of his pocket.

He stood there in his greasy overalls with a monkey wrench poised at the engine. Cain watched him as he looked up from his own job, " OI, are you gonna do a stroke of work today? Or are yah just gonna be stood there like stuffed dummy all day!"

Aaron shook his head and blew out a huff. Why couldn't folk just leave him be...so what if he was just having abit of a think...

Cain was still giving him an icy glare.

"I'M ON TO IT!" pointed out Aaron in protest.

"See that you are, that's all" Cain barked at him.

Xxx

Jackson watched as his map book slid across the dashboard, as he rounded the corner into the village. His eyes were fixed to the buildings around him. There weren't many, it was only a tiny little village, he just needed to find the vets.

Pearl was just coming out of her house and as she swung her squeaky gate shut, she saw the blue van pass by her. It was coming to a stop outside Smithy cottage, and some nice young man was jumping out and gazing up at the place, squinting in the bright morning sunshine.

She was hurrying up to him with a big smile on her face, this was a lovely looking young man,

"ohhhhhh if I was 20 years younger..." she cooed as she swooned over to him at the curbside.

Jackson gave her one of his amazing smiles and took her arm, " Ohhh come on!, don't you mean 10 years younger ?" he said making her blush.

"Oh YOU! " she said waving her neckscarf at him. Jackson nods his head towards the cottage, "an my right to be guessing that'll be the vets..."

Pearl took his arm, and led him across the neat lawn towards the bright red doors, " It is indeed...and your luck must be in...because I was just putting the kettle on..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes keeping to a fake grin, " Lucky me! Two sugars please..."

Xxx

Aaron looked up to see the van parked outside the vets, as he was going to the cafe to buy in the bacon butties. At first he didn't think much of it. It was proberly a client. But when he saw the ladders fixed to the vans roof AND the signage...he KNEW it was HIM...Jackson 'whats his face'!

And it was...because now, as he got nearer he could READ the signage 'loud and clear'

Xxx

Jackson handed the mobile phone over to Paddy.

"Thanks for this...Aaron will be over the moon to get this back..." the Vet told him.

Jackson glanced around the reception area to the vets, a mug of tea from Pearl being handed to him, " so Aaron not about, is he?"

Paddy shook his head, " nahhh...he works over at the garage, go see him if you want...you can't miss the place..."

Jackson took a sip from his mug, and grinned again at pearl giving her the thumbs up over the brew, " Just like how me Mum would make it...", and she couldn't make a decent brew to save her life.

"So'a..." began Paddy, " how do you and arrrr...Aaron know eachother?"

Jackson was put on the spot...he knew, even by the little time he had spent with Aaron, that he was proberly still in the closet, " he'a...fixed me van" he lied, but pleased that he at least came up with something half decent...Nate was the brainy one...the one with the degree he was reminded of, on more than one accasion.

That was why HE was planning the wedding...and He was left with the donkey work, it suited him, mind...he just wanted an easy life.

"Well go see him when you've had your brew..."

Xxx

Aaron was shitting himself...WHAT WAS HE saying in there! He hovered about the area and stalked the place pacing up and down with his hands over his head, then, when he saw the door open and Jackson was coming out the vets...he hid behind his van ready to ambush him.

Jackson strolled across the grass squinting over to the direction of the garage...he could only see some mean looking guy with a permanent scowl fixed across his face.

What he remembered of Aaron that night...it had to be some kind of relation. He rounded to the drivers side and then it happened, he was up against the side of his van looking into those sexy blue eyes he had craved to see all this time.

"Aaron!" he said, with a flash of a smile, although he was abit uncomfortable with Aaron's hands digging into the scruff of his T shirt.

"WHAT have you been saying in there!" he hissed, nodding toward the Vets. Jackson shook his head quickly, " nowt mate...and THAT'S the truth, I just handed your Dad yah phone, that's all...I guessed that you're not out and proud" the last bit sounded like a dig.

"Well CHEERS for that...now DO ONE and never come back, do you hear me!" hissed Aaron, there was a threatening overtone running through his voice.

"Fine...I'm going...but call me, yeah" The builder managed to wriggle his hand into his packet pocket and hand over a business card, " abit naff I know...but even IF YOU don't wanna see me again, you'll never know when you'll ever want a builder..." he said light heartedly.

Aaron gave him a mean grin, " that'll never be a cowboy like you, now GET OUT OF ME FACE!"

Jackson shook his head at him and quickly jumped into the van, when he fired up the engine, Jackson turned his head and made a phone call sign with his hands to his ear, and mouthed 'Call me' and with his foot put down, he was off. Aaron glanced down at the tacky business card in his grasp, then tearing it in two, he threw into the summer breeze and marched up to the vets, just to make sure that nothing WAS said.

Xxx

At Hotton General, Nathan walked into the coffee shop with a face like thunder. Jill his colleage and friend held her hand up to him, " hey Nate over here, I've grabbed yah a quick coffee for us from the machine..."

Nathan slumped into the seat and took hold of the poly-carton, Jill could see that he was really not happy about something...she placed a hand over the top of his, "hey, are you alright...you look as white as a sheet"

"It's HIM...Jackson...I just tried to call him..."

Jill shrugged.

"His phone's on voicemail so I called his work...that site in Hull he's ment to be at" he told.

"and...what did they say, did you not get hold of him?"

"No...because he NEVER showed up..." he spat, " but I KNOW where he is...he said he had some lad tucked away down there..."

Jill pursed her lips together, she knew alittle of 'what went on' in their relationship, "but that's what you two 'do' isn't it..."

"One off's, mainly when we're together...but we set a rule...NEVER get too involved with someone...too attached...I BET he's up to something...just wait til I see him!"

Jill watched him gulp down his coffee because he was needed back on the ward, but she hated to be in Jackson's shoes when Nate got home...

Xxx

Aaron sat on his bed. Paddy had giving his phone back to him, and by all accounts, Jackson had said nothing about where he had found it, or who he was.

Aaron sighed, scrolling through this phonebook...until he gasped in surprize. He even looked around him, just in case someone else at seen it.

Jackson's number appeared on his phonebook! He had to smirk, the complete nerve of it, entering his number into his directory.

And in a funny way...he was impressed.

xx

Thanks for the reviews on this...Response to them: Nick will reappear, 'this' Jackson has always been into open relationships...but maybe not now.

Chicky Babes wanted a discription of Nathan: Blond hair (long enough to spike up) medium build, blue eyes, small nose...maybe abit on the camp side...and as I write I getting the feeling of a fake tan?...But I don't think this will stop your loathing.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Nathan let himself into his and Jackson's flat after working a long night shift at the hospital. He walked into their bedroom to see Jackson snoring his head off, stark bollock naked, and on top of the bed. Mind you, it had been a really hot night and the air ventilation in the flat was crap.

Nate stood there staring at his sleeping lover. Then turned and went into the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs.

That ALWAYS did it...the smell of bacon cooking always withdrew Jackson out of his sooner had Nathan fried it in the pan, the builder sat up and rubbed his eyes sniffing the bacon.

Then Nate was sticking his head around the bedroom door, " you up...can you smell that breaky cooking for yah..."

Jackson stretched and looked at the bedside clock, "blimey it's only 6 in the morning...it's me day off thanks!"

Nathan stuck his tongue in his cheek, and nods to the kitchen, " so you won't be wanting it then...?"

Jackson jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans, " now I DIDN'T say that did I?" he went up to Nathan and kissed him tenderly on the lips, and pushed himself up to him, "then WE can come back to bed, if you like..." he enticed, eyes smiling at Nate.

Nathan shook his head, and smiled at him, " 'I'll throw you in a piece of fried toast in all, as you are feeling all hot for me..."

Jackson was getting all excited as he went to sit up at the breakfast bar, " bring it on!"

Xxxx

Aaron was sat at the breakfast table at Smithy. He pushed his plate of toast aside and looked at his mobile that sat next to his brew. Should he? Or shouldn't he? he couldn't decide...but he supposed there was plenty of time. He stood up and drained the dregs of his brew and went to get ready for work.

Xxxx

Jackson had woofed down his eggs, bacon and fried toast and was finishing off with a strong brew. Nathan sat next to him watching him like a hawk.

"enjoyed that did you?"

Jackson turned his head and kissed Nate on the cheek," you KNOW I did...can't get enough of your cooking me..."

Nathan smiled, all pleased with himself and went and dumped the plates and frying pan in the sink. Then turned around pulling on a pair of pink marigolds, " YOU won't go hungrey marrying me, will yah?"

Jackson was bloated, and burped, " No I won't, but...you don't ALWAYS do this on me day off...I was justing sitting here thinking about what I've done to deserve all this..."

Nathan opened his mouth in suprize, his hand theratically at his chest, " What POSSIBLY would you have done...?"

Jackson knew the warning signs, he was quickly thinking about the day before...he had gone to Emmerdale to return Aaron's phone...BUT told Nathan he was in:

"How was Hull?" asked Nathan washing up the frying pan, and was looking at the builder through the corner of his eye. Jackson pursed his lips together and looked at him, " yeah it were okay, why?"

Nathan frowned, " I'a...tried to call you"

"Yeah...Erm..me phone was dead...", Jackson was getting abit edgey now...and Nate was slumping his backside down on to the stool and glared at him, "...SO..., LETS DROP THE ACT SHALL WE, WHO IS HE?"

Xxxx

Aaron was at the garage working...Cain was on his case, so he had to graft, but no sooner was his break due, he went for a smoke and pulled out his mobile, and scrolled down to Jackson's name. The name the cocky builder had typed in himself, before giving it back.

Should he call him? Maybe just a drink to say thanks...

His thumb hovered over the delete button too. But before he could do anything, a shadow loomed across him, blotting out the sunshine.

"OI...I SAID STOP YOUR SLACKING! I'M NOT RUNNING A HOLIDAY CAMP HERE, YOU KNOW!

Aaron glared up at his Uncle, and then marched straight back to work...Jackson could wait...IF HE decided to call him at all, that was...

Xxxx

Nathan yawned. The night shift was catching up on him, but whereas he should be nodding off in bed catching up on his sleep, he was listening to Jackson's feeble excuses.

"I'm telling yah Nate...me phone was dead...I forgot to charge it up, didn't I...and then I got a flat on the motorway and was bloody stranded for hours, wasn't I...?"

Nathan looked up at him, " and that's why I couldn't contact you in Hull is it...because you bloody broke down!"

Jackson stood up and took hold of Nathan's hands," Nate, I've HAVEN'T DONE NOUGHT...I promise you..."

Nate sighed, he still didn't know whether to believe his boyfriend...Jackson did have a wandering eye...and it worked, THEY worked because they wanted the same thing. But the very thought of him having someone 'regular and special' tucked away somewhere, really scared him.

Not that he would let that on to Jackson, of course.

The nurse stood up and faced Jackson, their hands still held together " So...ON YOUR MUMS LIFE...you didn't shag anyone yesterday..."

Jackson shook his head quickly, " no I didn't...happy now..."

Nathan looked to the floor. Maybe he had just blown all this out of preportion. Jackson placed his fingers beneath Nate's chin and lifted his gaze...and Nate was drowning in Jackson's stance. because he always did.

"Look...give us your hand..." the builder said quickly, huskily. Nathan let his hand be pulled into Jackson's jeans...the hardness was hot to the touch, " Can you feel HOW MUCH I WANT YOU AT THIS INSTANT...CAN YAH?"

Nate shook his head, he himself was getting turned on now. Jackson closed his eyes and let Nathan rub his cock for awhile, then stopped him...their eyes holding eachothers gaze, " Go and grab yahself that shower Nate, you've been up all night grafting...have your shower...and come to bed...because..." he walked over to the bedroom grabbing hold of the bulge in his jeans on the way, and flashed a cheeky smile at his lover.

"...i'll be in there waiting for yah...and I'll show just HOW MUCH i want you..."

Nathan went over and kissed him on the lips, then grabbed the towel from the bedroom, "well you better get yourself back in that bed then...because i'm having the shortest shower in history!"

Xxxx

Aaron ate his lunch at Smithy. Then he decided to give Clyde a walk. As he threw the ball at some long distance for the dog to go and fetch, he pulled his phone out from his overalls.

Should he call him?

He still couldn't decide...it wouldn't hurt to go out for a drink or something...even if it was just a 'thanks for returning my phone' drink.

His heart was racing as his finger hovered over the call icon. Clyde was back with the ball. Good timing.

Aaron was just looking for an excuse NOT to call him. But why? But he really didn't have to ask himself that, he knew why...he was afraid that Jackson would wear a great big 'hey i'm out and proud' banner on his T shirt, and alert to everyone that HE was gay too.

He took the rubber ball from the dogs mouth and throw it again. And this time Aaron just went for it...he pressed call...

His heart was in his mouth...

Xxxx

Jackson laid in bed. Nate had his head resting on his smooth chest, and was fast asleep. The builder turned his head to look at the clock, it was way past lunch time. He must of nodded off himself for a while, he thought.

It was then as he was trying to lift Nate's head to the pillow, when he heard his mobile ringing from the kitchen counter where it lay.

He gently slided himself out of the bed and made for the kitchen. His mouth was agape in surprize when he saw the display flashing up...**AARON CALLING...**

He he quickly snapped up the phone and locked himself in the bathroom. He then sat on the bath edge and put the phone up to his ear, "hello..."

Xxxx

Aaron bit his lip. He was shaking. He was panicking, and there was such a long a pause, Jackson spoke again, "Hello?"

Aaron cleared his throat looking around at the open dales around him, " errrm...it's me...ir's Aaron...I were wondering if..."

Jackson sounded friendly on the other end of the line, " wondering what?"

"We'a..." he swallowed, it was hard to get the words out, he was THAT nervous, " I were wondering if you and me could meet up...maybe"

he could hear Jackson laugh, " errrrrr...yeah, okay...where do you want to meet up? Your place?"

Aaron paniked, and it was clear in his relpy to him, " Nooo...NOT MINE...YOU CAN'T COME TO MINE..."

Xxxx

Jackson smiled down the phone, "I'm only messing with yah mate, look...where? Your choice...a pub you know, a bar?"

"the park..." Aaron replied to him shakily.

Jackson smirked to himself, " the park?...Ohhhhh THAT Park...okay, if you like...when?"

Xxxx

"tomorrow night?" suggested Aaron watching Clyde looking up at him,tongue lolling and wanting his attention.

"sounds like a plan! what time?"

"around 8...is that alright..."

Xxxx

Jackson nodded down the phone, silly thing to do, but everyopne did it, " yeah great, see you then..." He could hear movement, " anyway gotta go...see you, then" and Jackson hung up.

The builder let himself out of the bathroom and saw Nathan on the couch, " what's up? Couldn't you sleep?" he asked.

Nathan shrugged, " No...I was having a nice dream...and then I woke up", he turned his head to face his lover, " look, I'm off tomorrow...lets go out..."

"On the pull?" asked Jackson, already thinking about poor Aaron being stood up.

Nate shook his head at him, "no just you and me...we've neglected us for a while...it'll be nice to spend time together...what do you think?"

Jackson came and sat next to him...and then pulled Nate into a hug, their bare body's close together...and he felt guilty.

"yeah...nice plan that..." and they both sat there in silence, as Nate started to doze again.

XXXX

More? Are we bored of Jackson in these fics now...should it be the lovely Ed we should be reading and writing about now?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Aaron had been thinking about tonight all day. He had come home, woofed down some tea, then went up and got showered.

Of course Paddy knew that Aaron had plans. He just wished he knew what they were, that's all. The trouble with Aaron was, you didn't always know how to tackle him. If he was not in the mood to talk to you, he wouldn't, the wall was up straight away.

It had been 3 months since the beating. When Aaron came out as gay. Paddy thought at first the poor boy was just confused, but Aaron was completely convinced that he was. And felt disgusted with himself by it.

Since then, he and Aaron had got closer, and the only other person to know Aaron was gay was his best mate, Adam, the very source that had brought out his true self to begin with.

But Paddy wished the lad would tell his family. They wouldn't be that bad to him, would they? But with the likes of Cain Dingle...or Zac...it was impossible to tell.

Paddy looked up as he cradled Leo on the sofa, Aaron was coming into the room raising his eyebrowes, he was dressed entirely in black. Black jeans, black sweater, even black trainers.

"Blimey! Just wait til it gets dark, nobody'll be able to see yah!" the vet laughed.

That was the idea, thought Aaron, but failed to enlighen him of that.

Aaron grabbed him self an apple from the fruit bowl and made for the front door, "Have you fed Clyde?" asked the vet.

Aaron pulled a face as he crunched into his apple, "yeah, he's settled down for the night...now I'M GOING OUT" he told. Paddy stood up clutching Leo, " well...have a nice one...whereever you go to...get to...get up to..." he was starting to fluster abit. Aaron just slowly shook his head at him and disappeared out the door with nothing else said.

Xxxx

Jackson clutched his mobile as he sat on the sofa. Nathan was faffing around in the bedroom with yet another outfit. Why couldn't he just be simple like him...nice pair of navy blue jeans and a light shirt...just like the red checkered one he was wearing now.

The builder had half texted a message: **Sorry cant make it...can we...**

That was as far as he got to. Because he looked up to see Nate parading in front of him AGAIN.

"What about this...you like me in this shirt, don't you?". Jackson was shaking his head and pulling a frown, " I liked you in the other one as well...does it matter?"

Nate looked at him as if he was an idiot, " I want to look good for you! So if you are saying you liked the other shirt then THAT SHIRT it will have to be..." and the nurse was running back into the bedroom unbuttoning the shirt he had on.

Jackson watched him go, then quicked turned back to his mobile to finish his text to Aaron. He was well disappointed. He wanted to see the lad again, after there once and only brief meeting a while back in the layby.

**...can we meet another nite?**

His thumb hovered over the send button. But it was Nathan's phone ringing that stopped him. Nate was hurrying back into the lounge answering it, "hello, Nate speaking...what! NO! me?...why me?...ohhhhhh, well...if it really can't be helped...thanks...no I MEAN IT...THANKS" and Nate empthised a sarcastic tone.

Jackson was looking up at him open mouthed, " what it is...who were that?"

Nathan sighed, " it were work...flaming Jill hasn't turned up for her shift...some crisis at home alledgedly...I have to go into work!" he sounded all sad.

Jackson stood up...there was just the tiny bit of him that was so pleased to hear that,

"Ohhhh that's a shame! I better be calling the restraurant and cancelling our table a?"

Nate was too disheartened to even care, " whatever..." he went back into the bedroom clutching his phone.

Jackson deleted his text to Aaron, and went to grab his keys, " hey Nate, I'll give you a lift in, if you like..."

Nate was in the doorway looking at him, amazed by the attitude, " ohhh I see...I can see YOU ARE REALLY disappointed that out night out has been well and truely flushed down the bog"

Jackson felt bad... he came forward and pulled Nate into his arms, to reassure him, "hey...come on, YOU KNOW I was looking forward to tonight as well. It can't be helped"

Nate dug his chin onto the builders shoulder, " does this mean you are gonna go out looking for something else...abit of fun"

Jackson swallowed down, " don't you want me too?"

Nate pulled away and shook his head, " can I stop you? I just wanted tonight to be about us that's all, and now it's all ruined"

Jackson brushed his lovers cheek with his fingers, " hey, come on you! We are getting hitched arn't we! We've gotta life time to find time about us...eh?"

Nate shook his head, "you right...YOU ALWAYS ARE! Right...better get himself ready for my shift then..."

XXxx

Aaron stood at the gates of the park. His hands were dug in his pockets, and he was looking up and down the street for a sighting of a blue van.

He was nervous. He was alright on the bus journey to Hotten, but once he had got here...he started to have the butterflies in his stomach.

He looked at his watch, the sun was getting increasingly low over the park now, the trees causing long dark shadows that seemed to want to alure him through the gates.

It was 19:45

He was early...and was abit disappointed that Jackson wasn't early too. Maybe the builder wasn't as keen to see him.

He hated to come across as some desperate kind of div.

Xxxx

No sooner as Jackson had pulled the van up outside the A&E of Hotten general, he was practically shoving Nathan out of the van.

"What's the hurry?" asked Nathan as he grabbed the door handle, but refused to open it. Jackson turned to see 'that face'. Nate was suspicious.

"I'm not...it's just that...I might go and see if any of the gang are down at the club, that's all", he turned and gave him one of his winning smiles.

Nate melted. And pulled a sign, " WHATEVER you get up to...just remember the rule..."

Jackson quickly placed his hand over Nates hand on the seat, " I always do...YOU COME FIRST...always...", at a glance, the van clock was reading 19:56.

Nate leaned over and Jackson met him on the lips. And then the nurse was jumping out the van to start his shift.

Jackson waved at him...and then put his foot down on the gas.

Xxxx

Aaron realised that it was dark. He looked at his watch beneath the street lamp. it was now 20:09

Jackson wasn't going to show up. He shook his head to himself, why the hell did he ring him? Now he looked like a right pratt. He decided that he had had enough of waiting around here like a prize loom, and was about to cross the road to the bus stop, when he noticed the van come screaching to a halt opposite him.

Jackson was jumping out and caught sight of him straightaway, " hey...you weren't gonna do a runner just then, were you?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

Aaron pulled a face at him, from where he stood on the curb, " no!...what do you take me for?"

Jackson looked both ways and hurried across the road to him, " i don't know yet! I have to get to know you first, won't I?" he said, still smiling.

Aaron led the way through the gates into the park. Jackson dug his hands into his jeans pockets and looked around him, " so why did you want to meet here for, apart from the obvious...I've had a few 'good times' here meself..."

Aaron shrugged, "didn't want to meet in a bar...problem with that?" he asked glancing at him. Jackson shook his head and sucked in his cheeks, " No course not...so'a...why did you call me"

Aaron tried to be clever, " because YOU left your number in my phone"

Jackson laughed at him, "yeah I did! Cheeky of me, that!" he stopped him, " but...was you annoyed that I did?"

Aaron shrugged, " suppose not...not bothered"

They walked a bit further along the path and Jackson pointed to an iron bench, " do you want to sit down-?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " if you want...not bothered"

Jackson frowned at him, " you are not bothered by much are yah?" he went and sat down, Aaron sat next to him, eyeing him up nervously. They both sat there in silence...just like they did that night in the van, when they first met.

Jackson turned and broke the ice, " look...why DID you call me?"

Aaron didn't look at him, " I just wanted to thank you, that's all..." he turned to him, " for returning me phone..."

Jackson laughed at him, " could of just called me and said! So...do you want to go out somewhere...I know a place in town, it's abit naff but, it's not too bad..."

Aaron knew that the builder was talking about a gay venue and he wasn't sure whether he was ready for all that...

Jackson could see that Aaron was mulling over it, " ...I'm a REALLLLLY good pool player me...do you like pool? I'll give you a game with you want...my shout"

Aaron jumped up and turned, "look I've gotta go..."

Jackson watched him begin to walk away. He stood up and chased after him towards the gates, " oh nice! You call me and arrange to meet, JUST for this?"

Aaron turned around, " what was you expecting?"

Jackson shook his head, not this! The builder waved his hand at him, " you know what? forget it...you've got your phone back, I got it SO wrong?" and he walked off.

Aaron couldn't get the words out. He wanted to stop Jackson, but he just stood still, watching the builder climb back into his van and start the engine. At the last minute Aaron found the strength and raced over and stood in front of the van, waving his hands up to the windscreen to halt him.

Jackson wound down the window, " what are yah playing at?". The builder looked annoyed.

Aaron came to the window, " I will..." he said shakily staring at him with an unsure gaze. Jackson softened and faced his dashboard, " I will what?"

"Come out with yah...to that...place...". Aaron was shitting himself.

Jackson smiled and looked back at him, " sunday night...meet me outside bar west...do you know where it is?

Aaron nodded. Jackson put his van into first gear, and turned back to him, " be waiting outside for 9...and we'll go from there" and with that Aaron jumped back, and Jackson sped away.

Aaron hinted a smile. But the butterflies were fluttering inside him again...

Sunday night...he was shitting himself more!

xxxxxx

Thanks for the reviews...Just checking about Ed, didn't mean to ruffle the feathers...hoped you enjoyed x


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

"Just here'll do!" ordered Aaron pointing to the curb. Paddy stopped the car and looked at him, " so where is it you are off to again...you have certainly made the effort"

Aaron looked down to his grey checkered shirt and new jeans as he said it. He had gone out especially to get them the day before, he looked up and rolled his eyes at the vet, as he grabbed hold of the door handle to leave, " I told yah, I'm meeting someone in a club..."

"This Jackson?...the lad who found your phone?". It had taken a bit of coaxing, but with a few words in the right places, Paddy had managed to get it out of him, eventually.

"Yes!... can I go? Or are you just gonna start giving me the third degree, now?" snapped Aaron, getting irritated with Paddy nosying in his business. Paddy smiled at him, " I just want you to have a good night , thats all...it's just a pity you seem to have to hide from everyone"

Aaron was opening the door, " I'm NOT having this conversation with you now, BYE Paddy, thanks for the lift..."

Paddy watched him hurry across the road to the bar on the corner. Bar West. The vet knew this was a gay club, it had been so for years. He just hoped that Aaron would just let his hair down and have a good time...

...it would certainly make for an easier life if he did...

Xxx

Aaron was nervous as hell as he stood at the glass doors of Bar West and looked down inside. He could see the tables crammed full of drinkers having a good old laugh and a joke, and drinking beer by the pintfull.

It looked like any other club, like he had gone into many many times with Adam in the past, but this one was different, this was a gay club. There was a difference. To him there was anyhow.

After stalking it for a while, he plucked up enough courage to go inside, and headed down the steps. The music was invading his ears no sooner he was at the bottom. The bar was busy, and all around him men were milling around talking and chatting. With a unsure gaze, he looked around him some more, and at the same time he thought that they were all staring back at him. That's what it felt like anyway.

He slowly headed into the direction of the bar, and stood up behind a couple waiting to get served. They were kissing and cuddling and it made Aaron feel a little it uncomfortable. To have it blatantly thrown in his face like that.

It was different in the park. In the park it was quiet, no one bothered you...you just went to get what you 'came for' and go...but here...it was just too friendly...too involved.

At last the bar was free and after glaring at the frolicking couple, he looked at the smily barman, " what'll it be handsome?"

Aaron pulled a face at him, as if he should be able to read his mind, " two Beers"

The barman pulled his pint and looked up at him, " I haven't seen you in here before, just moved here have yah?"

Aaron shrugged back at him, why was he asking all these questions...was this a come on?

The barman placed the pint on the mat, the white head running down over the top, " I wish..." he teased, noticing Aaron was staring at it. But it was wasted on him, Aaron was just not with it.

He paid the man and turned around to watch the men around him, and then glanced at his watch...it had gone 9...Jackson was late again...he was late on Friday at the park...and now he was late again.

But Jackson was actually there watching him, as he came down the last few steps to the club, he smiled at himself...poor Aaron looked all lost on his own...all unsure...it was SO cute to watch!

He finally came over to him. Aaron looked up as he builder was beeming a greeting to him, "You came then...for just a minute then, back there I was wondering if you would show up tonight"

Aaron frowned at him, " It's YOU whos late..."

Jackson shook his head, throwing a thumb behind his shoulder, " No I didn't mean that, I ment..." he shook his head again, " it doesn't matter..." he then looked at the pint in the machanics tight grasp, he pulled his browe together, " So where's mine then!"

Aaron turned and slid a pint across the bar, " not sure it's what you drink, but you're stuck with it now"

Jackson pointed to the glass, " how do I know you haven't spat in that!" he asked in jest.

Aaron shrugged at him. But he was careful not to make eye contact with him, " you don't..." he replied.

Jackson smiled and lifted the pint and drank some. They both stood there looking about them, but not to each other. Why was it like this always between them.

Jackson nods over to the pool table, " well...I said to yah i'd give you a game didn't I, so hows about it...are you willing for me to show off me skills!", the builder flashed a grin as he said it.

Aaron mulled it over, and turned his head, " are you saying that you can beat me?" Jackson laughed at him," not many people do...you can always try...if you're not too scared" his tone of voice had become all playful now.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, " you're on..."

Jackson pulled out his wallet and shoved a fiver in the barmans face, " hey pal, can I have some change for the pool table please...?"

The bar man was fluttering his eyelashes back at him, " for you Jackson, ANYTHING!"

Jackson quickly took the change and taking his pint, led Aaron to the pool table. It was still busy at the minute, so Jackson pointed over to a nearby table, " lets sit over there, and wait til it's free...sound like a plan?"

Aaron just nodded and plonked himself down...again looking away from Jackson. But this time, the builder was looking directly at Aaron...he sniffed taking in what Aaron was wearing, " so...that new is it?"

Aaron faced him, " you what?"

Jackson nods to the shirt, " that! new is it"

Aaron wasn't going to acknowledge to that, he would look like a right div, "No! I've had it for ages"

Jackson was smirking at him and looked the other way...but on doing so he said, " then you better be taking the price tag off a?"

Aaron instantly had his hands to his neck trying to find the giveaway tag...before he realised that Jackson was just teasing him, " I'm only messing with yah...It's a nice shirt...it looks nice on yah"

Aaron swallowed, not sure whether to be annoyed or not, but he managed to keep his temper in check, instead he nodded to the pool table, " have THEY nearly finished or what!"

Jackson turned his head to find out, and at the same time met eye contact with someone approaching from the bar, " Alright Jackson! I thought it was you!"

Jackson stood up and gave the bloke a hug and a kiss, " alright Danny mate..." Aaron could sense that the builder didn't want to introduce him...like he was ashamed of him or something.

"So where's Nate? At work is he..."

Jackson shrugged, " he's in Brighton actually...he's on a course...so yeah it is work...but I'm sure he'll find someone to play with down there..." he said knowingly.

Danny turned and saw Aaron sitting there, " so...who's your mate, or is he a..."

Jackson was laughing now, but shaking his head, " he's just a mate actually...he's a machanic...fixed me van...I said I would buy'em a pint..."

Danny raised his eyebrowes, " well...I'll leave you to your 'thank you' then..." he teased and headed off. Jackson watched him go and just wanted to kick himself...Danny was more Nathan's mate than his...this was bound to get back to him, him having a drink with another guy...instead of meeting a random in a layby.

Nate might get the wrong idea.

Aaron meanwhile had noticed that the pool table was free. He stood up and pointed at it, "they've gone...still wanna play?" there was an unsure edge to that question, and Jackson was picking up on the vibe.

He snatched up a cue stick and looked up, " what did you mean by 'still' wanna play?", Aaron took his cue and shrugged his shoulders as he watched two guys kiss in the corner, " I donno...just got that impression from yah..."

Jackson put his pound into the slot and let the balls roll in up the arm, " well don't...COURSE i wanna game"

Aaron watched as Jackson setted up the table, " so who were that then...a mate was he?"

Jackson tossed a coin, " heads or tails...?" he trailed off looking back at him.

"tails..."

Jackson lifted his hand and smiled, " tails it is...YOU can break". Aaron leaned in and did so, giving Jackson a cheeky chance of having a good old perve of the machanic's backside, Aaron took his shot and realised he still hadn't had an answer to his question, "Sooo, who was it...that lad?"

Jackson was avasive as he took his shot, " no one special...just a mate..."

Aaron leaned on his cue stick, and watched as Jackson potted the balls one by one...the builder was right, he was good...COCKY...but good, "so'a...why didn't you introduce me? I'm new here...it'll be good to get to know lads..."

Jackson missed his next shot and slowly looked up, and pulled a frown at him " that was your fault that..."

Aaron ignored him and took his next go, " is it because...you are ashamed of me?"

This grabbed the builders attention in an instant. He looked about him and came forward, "where's this come from?"

Aaron stared right at him over the pool table, " ...Us meeting...in the bushes, like..."

Jackson laughed at him, " Aaron I am NOT ashamed of you...I meet guys in the bushes ALLL the time, me...why would you be any special!"

A bloke then came forward looked at Jackson and then turned his attention to Aaron...the guy was not bad looking...about 20 or so with dark spikey hair and his hand seemed to clutch over a proberable semi hard-on, as he brushed past the Machanic...Jackson grinned to himself...it seemed his new mate Aaron had an admirer...but even as he smiled it off...this seemed to bother him...he never felt like that before...when blokes admired Nathan.

Infact, if the truth be known, if Aaron had been Nate this evening...then Nate would be no sooner than sucking off the guys fat cock in the clubs toilet while Nate had a finger up his arse...while he sat outside having a drink waiting for him.

Aaron glared at the lad, " do you mind...table's busy!"

The lad was quick to leave after that brush off. Jackson came forward giving the table a once over, " my shot is it...? Well I'll be on a roll here, so why don't you..." he pulled out his wallet and handed Aaron a tenner, "...go and buy another round in...and one for your mate" he joked.

Xxxx

It was midnight when they stepped out into the fresh air. The streets were still busy, even for a Sunday night. Jackson turned his head and looked at Aaron," That guy back there was really cruising you..." he teased him.

Aaron pulled a face, " Why would he be?". Jackson laughed and faced him, both stood on the curbside, " why wouldn't he...you 're not that bad looking are yah?"

Aaron lifted his gaze and met Jackson's. Jackson just wanted to grab hold of him and snog him down the nearest ally, or maybe go to the park or in the back of the van. But that would be it for them if they did...because as far as Jackson was concerned he had picked up a lad shagged him and that was the end of it...

...he wanted to see Aaron again...why did he? He wished he knew...he wasn't the most cheeriest lad to be with, but there was something about him.

Aaron nods towards he taxi rank, " I should get a cab now, before it gets busy"

Jackson acted on impulse...he leaned in and kissed Aaron on the lips. Aaron liked it. It felt abit wierd at first because the only guy he had ever kissed was Adam...and he never kissed back because he had got it all wrong with him, but this...it made him feel all funny inside...made his heart race.

Even out cruising, he would only wank with a guy...the once or twice he had actually plucked up enough courage to go through with it. Aaron pulled away quickly. He has only just registering that they were kissing on the street!

Jackson watched as Aaron licked his lips...he could taste the beer off Jackson, " are you okay? Sorry about that...it was abit forward I know...", Jackson could kick himself.

But Aaron was nodding his head, " no...I liked it...it's just that..." he looked at the rank, "i've gotta go...do you want to meet up again?...I can call yah!"

Jackson was immediately shaking his head in a negative way, " no no...don't call me...I'll call you"

It took a few minutes for him to grasp, but Aaron took that as a brush off, he backed away up the pavement, "...don't bother! I I know the score!" and with that all red faced, he stormed off into the direction of the taxi rank.

Jackson chased after him grabbing hold of Aaron's arm, " Aaron wait up! It's not that I'm not interested in you...because I am!"

Aaron leaned up against the wall, Jackson was taking in every detail of his face before he spoke, " Do you like indian food...?"

Aaron frowned, why was he asking him that for?

"errrr, yeah" he nodded. Jackson smiled at him, " that's good then...because I wanna take you out for one..."

Aaron perked up a bit, realising jackson was interested in seeing him again afterall, "alright, when?"

Jackson tried to picture in his head Nathan's shift pattern on the calendar indoors, he was sure he was on nights at the weekend when he got back home from his course, " how's Saturday night grab yah?"

Aaron watched a cab pull up, " sweet, but I've really gotta shoot mate...text me then..."

Jackson nods and watched Aaron jump into the back of the cab and it trundled off. Jackson stood there for a while watching it before he pulled out his mobile and read the text. He knew he had recieved one, because he had felt it vibrate in his pocket whilst talking to Aaron just then.

**MISS YOU SEXY. DID SOMEONE TONIGHT...IT'S FUNNY NO ONE DOES IT TO ME LIKE YOU DO...NITE NITE...LOVE&KISSES Nxx...**OH YEAH ALMOST FORGOT HOPE YOU HAD FUN AT BAR WEST ****

And it WAS funny...because for the first time ever, and for how much he loved him...Jackson was not bothered about Nathan coming home. Because instead he couldn't wait to see Aaron again.

He slowly slinkered off up the hill with his hands dug deep into his pockets...not realising that he was being watched by someone in the shadows...

xxxxx

Ta for the reviews on this...they will be 'at it like rabbits' soon so don't worry..


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Jackson was working up a sweat as he pounded deep into Nate, making him scream out sheer pleasure. And the more Nate wanted. The harder and faster Jackson gave it to him.

Nate came all over the sheets, as Jackson chewed on his nipple. "Ohhhh Stop! NO more!" he gasped, his forehead glistering with dripping beads of sweat.

Jackson removed his mouth from Nathan's nipple, and looked up at him cracking that sexy smile of his, " are you sure you don't want more...? IT IS your birthday..." he trailed of.

Nathan laughed as he managed to calm his breathing down, and his pants slowed, " I think 3 times is MORE than enough...blimey I am a lucky guy, gone with out have yah?"

Jackson rolled on to his back beside him, and threw his arms up over his head catching his own breath, " you know me...I LIKE to save meself for a special accasion..."

Nate turned his body and rested himself on his elbow, "...well, this is only me birthday...what's our wedding night gonna be like?" he teased.

Jackson grinned as he stared at the ceiling, then rolled his head to look at him cheekily, "well my guess is, you'll be going along them wards of yours with a bit of a funny walk!"

Nate raised his eyebrowes at him, " can't wait..." he jumped out of the bed and instantly was pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, " well come on them...WHAT have you got me?"

Jackson sighed as he rubbed his eyes, before lifted his head to look over at him, " give me minute will yah, I knackered after all that thrusting, me..."

Nate feasted his eyes onto the offending article that made his backside so sore, "awwwww...does he want kissing better?" he teased.

Jackson sat up and pulled the sheet over him, " the beasts the sleep! It's knackered too!"

Nate made his way out into the kitchen, " spoil sport!" he called back to him. As Nate filled up the kettle and set it to boil, he crossed over to Jackson's shirt that was strewn across the sofa. Then he dug his hands into the pocket and slipped out the builders mobile.

He made sure Jackson was still in bed by asking, "Do you want toast?"

"ONLY if you're making it, mate"

Nate smiled and then scrolled down Jackson's inbox messages and found what he was looking for:

**Are we still on 4...**

Nate pulled a face as he said under his breath, " I don't think so..." and deleted the message.

He then placed back the mobile and went out to make Jackson his tea and toast.

Xxxxx

Why hadn't Jackson got back to him. Maybe he had scared him off. He wasn't any good at this.

Aaron threw down the spanner and leaned onto the bonnet of the car he was working on. He smiled to himself thinking about the kiss outside Bar West in town. It was the first time he had stepped foot into a gay bar...and it felt really good...the vibe, the music...the lads. They smelt so good...and so did Jackson.

He wiped his oily hands across his overalls, then pulled out his phone. Checked it. Nothing.

He was disappointed. Maybe Jackson was just busy working on a building site. To busy to look at his his phone was off, and he'll get his message later.

Cain was then glaring over at him, " OI...daydreaming again are we!"

Aaron glared back at him, and full of frustration, set back to work on the motor.

Xxxx

As they came down the stairwell to the flats, Jackson led the way and holding open the doors for his lover, " are they still shut?" the builder asked firmly.

Nathan nodded his head, his eyes were tightly closed...but he was eager to see his birthday present.

"is it what I think it is...?"

Jackson held open the communial exit door to the block and let Nathan through, Once Jackson was beside him on the street outside he smiled and turned to him, "you can open them now..."

Nathan did and looked about him, " what am I looking AT?"

Jackson rolls his eyes and nods ahead of them, Nathan's eyes lit up as he feasted his gaze onto the classic VW beetle in front of them, " YOU GOT ME IT!"

"I TOLD you I would, didn't I? Happy birthday mate" told Jackson as he stuck his hands into his pocket and pulled out the keys. Nate snatched them off him and went and jumped into the drivers seat, "Can I have a go now?"

Jackson raised his hand and backtracked to the blocks open door, " just a minute you, I'll best go and get them L plates first, shall I?"

Nathan was all excited, as he let himself get a feel of the car. But he was also wondering whether Jackson wasn't only going to get the L plates...why hadn't he brought them down in the first place? Was he checking his mobile...

xxxx

Aaron pulled on his best black sweater and hurried down the stairs to pick up his house keys. Paddy and Rhona were having tea at the table. Leo was in the high chair.

Paddy pulled a face as he saw the boy quickly pull his trainers on, " you're going out early, arn't yah...it's only past 6..."

Aaron looked up...facing paddy and ignoring Rhona, " I'm meeting someone..."

Rhona instantly reacted with a:" OoooooOooo...who is she then...anyone we know...?"

Paddy felt abit awkward, Aaron just glared at her, " Paddy...Will you TELL HER!"

Paddy turned his head after shovelling baked beans down his neck, " I'm sure Aaron'll tell us if he wants us to know..."

Rhona raised her eyebrowes as she spoon fed Leo, " THAT'S ME told"

Aaron opened the door with a " don't wait up" and was gone.

Rhona was up on her feet, " attitude impairment...that's his problem, and there's me asking him who 'she' was...who are WE kidding, with an attitude like his, we'll NEVER be asking that..."

Xxxx

Aaron quickly made the bus and sat down on the back seat, it was a warm summer evening, and it felt good to be going to a bar and not to some park. Jackson hadn't got back to him, the lad did say he went to Bar West alot, so he might see him there. Test the water...that's if he was still interested in him.

He looked down at his black sweater...maybe he should have worn the shirt. Jackson said he liked the shirt. To late now...if he was at Bar Best, he would just have to take him as he was.

Xxxx

At Bar West, Nathan was laughing as he stood up at the bar with a whole gang of mates, "...and Jackson took me out in it...let me drive it with the L plates...and then we parked up..." he trailed off for the effect.

Jackson said nothing. He was happy to just stand there with his pint and let Nate do all the talking. He just smiled and nodded in all the right places. Nate's mates were all abit too girlie for him.

"...so you parked up...and..." asked a thin lad in a tight figure hugging T shirt, and drinking an achol-pop through a straw.

Nate laughed and shot a glance to Jackson, " ...I wanted us to get into the back, and he was having none of it..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes and stuck his oar in, "...you've had plenty of that already!" he told. The builder then sank his pint and hurried off to the gents. Nate watched him go and turned to Danny who sat with 'figure hugging top' Stu.

"So...is he in here then?"

Danny stretched his neck, and looked around from one end of the club to the other, " can't see him..."

Stu was interested in this bit of confo, " so what's this then?"

Nate watched the door to the gents, " Danny's did a bit of spying for me when I was on that course...HIM and some lad were getting a bit too friendly..."

Stu laughed, " you never have a problem with that before...sometimes you join in, don't yah?"

Danny turned to him as he finished his drink, " This was no random pick up...they arranged to meet...and I saw them kiss outside this place...he was ALL over him..."

Nathan bit his lip, the very thought of it made his blood boil. But not tonight...nothing was going to ruin his birthday. Stu looked at Nate, " ...blimey, what are you gonna do?"

Nate shrugged as he saw Jackson come back from the gents pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, " ...I don't know yet...I want to see what he looks like first... or maybe, Jackson just needs to get him out of his system..."

Jackson was then upon them with a grin, " talking about me, are yah?"

Nathan slide across the seat to let the builder back in, Jackson slipped a tenner to the others and Stu and Danny went off to get a drink. Jackson turned his head and raised his eyebrowes at him, " So...alone at last"

Nate placed his hand firmly onto the top of Jackson's thigh, " mind you..." the builder trailed off looking across at Stu's tight little backside standing up at the bar, " I'd love a go at that!"

"ooohhh I BET you would...but mates are off limits, you KNOW the rule..."he trailed off making sure 'know' was clearly empathised.

Jackson swallowed, his brown eyes looking directly into Nate's blue ones, "...yeah...yeah I do..."

The builder then pulled Nathan toward him and their small kisses became a bit more passionate, as Jackson pulled a way he grinned cheekily and nods to the bar, " do you think they'd mind..."

Nathan pulled him out of his seat, " who cares lets go!"

Xxxx

Outside Aaron stepped off the bus and it noiserly pulled away from the stop. Bar West was opposite, the low suns rays bouncing off it's glass doors, Aaron smiled and went to cross the road...but stopped dead in his tracks...Jackson was coming out of the club...and there was someone with him...some blonde lad.

Aaron backtracked to parked vehicle and watched them walk along the street...they were laughing and joking with eachother...VERY MUCH at ease with one another.

Aaron rubbed his cheek, and saw that Jackson was heading to HIS side of the street so he darted into a shop doorway just as Jackson and the lad he was with were crossing the road.

He could hear them talk now, as they approached the choice of vehicle he had just used to hide behind, a VW beetle, " So are you gonna let me drive back!", asked the lad.

Jackson had a look about him...a look of lust as he stared at this lad, " No you can ride in the back...and then WHEN WE get back, you can ride me..." he teased with a flash of the grin.

And then they kissed and jumped into the vehicle, and it was soon pulling away up the busy high street.

Aaron was gutted. No wonder Jackson wasn't returning his texts. He had found somebody better...

Aaron was more than gutted...he was jealous as hell...HE wanted to be that lad...Jackson was all over him...

It was getting dark when Aaron finally reached the park. Back where he had started. He sat on the iron bench and held his head in his hands...he really liked that Jackson...he was abit of a div...abit cocky...but he liked that...he was attracted to that.

As he sat there debating whether to or not just get the next bus back home...someone approached him...a pair of white trainers, and the smell of a real leather jacket...and a shadow loomed over him...

Xxx

Do we want a speedy update to this ?


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Outside Aaron stepped off the bus and it noiserly pulled away from the stop. Bar West was opposite, the low suns rays bouncing off it's glass doors, Aaron smiled and went to cross the road...but stopped dead in his tracks...Jackson was coming out of the club...and there was someone with him...some blonde lad.

Aaron backtracked to a parked vehicle and watched them walk along the street...they were laughing and joking with eachother...VERY MUCH at ease with one another.

Aaron rubbed his cheek, and saw that Jackson was heading to HIS side of the street so he darted into a shop doorway just as Jackson and the lad he was with were crossing the road.

He could hear them talk now, as they approached the choice of vehicle he had just used to hide behind, a VW beetle, " So are you gonna let me drive back!", asked the lad.

Jackson had a look about him...a look of lust as he stared at this lad, " No you can ride in the back...and then WHEN WE get back, you can ride me..." he teased with a flash of the grin.

And then they kissed and jumped into the vehicle, and it was soon pulling away up the busy high street.

Aaron was gutted. No wonder Jackson wasn't returning his texts. He had found somebody better...

Aaron was more than gutted...he was jealous as hell...HE wanted to be that lad...Jackson was all over him...

It was getting dark when Aaron finally reached the park. Back where he had started. He sat on the iron bench and held his head in his hands...he really liked that Jackson...he was abit of a div...abit cocky...but he liked that...he was attracted to that.

As he sat there debating whether to or not just get the next bus back home...someone approached him...a pair of white trainers, and the smell of a real leather jacket...and a shadow loomed over him...

It made Aaron jolt, and as he jumped up he had his hands in fists ready for anything. Especially with the mood he was in.

It was Nick, and he was backing away with his hands held out in front of him, " hey mate! It's just me..."

Aaron soon realising who it was shook his head and sat back down again. Nick came and sat next to him on the bench, " blimey I didn't mean to give you a scare..."

Aaron looked at him, " a scare? AS IF!"

Nick nodded, " yeah I suppose you're right there, you don't seem the type to scare very easily..."

Aaron didn't answer. In fact he just wanted this pratt to go, why was he even here bothering him anyway, because he wasn't interesting in him. Nick nods to the park, "not much trade in here tonight...just you..." he trailed off with a flash of his white teeth, and as to make sure Aaron was actually listening to him, he added: " Oh, and that sexy old tramp kipping over in those bushes..."

Aaron turned his head...he hadn't been listening to him, he had been thinking about Jackson and that...lad he was with, " ...you WHAT?" he asked screwing up his face.

"...tramp in the bushes...looks hot!"

Aaron was about to do one, he just wanted to get home now, but Nick stopped him, "Aaron...I was only messing about with yah...You looked a bit down and...that could only mean one thing..."

Aaron looked back at him, like he was somekind of smart arse, " what then...since you think you know what I'm thinking..."

Nick stood up, and they headed up the path towards the gates, " it's a lad in it? Only a lad could make you look like that..."

Aaron was agitated by him, " and HOW do YOU know...MIND READER, are yah?"

Nick shook his head, " no I'm not that good...but just a case of been there before..." he said, hoping Aaron would respond abit more kindly to that. Aaron paused at the gates and turned to him, Nick looked as he was all ears standing there, so after a heavy sigh because this Nick wouldn't get out of his face any time soon if he didn't, he said, " I met this lad...I liked him...he wasn't responding to me texts...so I went to find him...and...end of"

Nick could guess the rest, "...and he's with someone else? Happens alot mate...where was you gonna meet him..."

Aaron felt alittle easier talking to Nick now, before it just felt like he just wanted to pick him up.

"Bar West...that place in town...Friday, and then a curry after"

Nick smiled as they crossed the road, "Bar West! I know it well...abit of a dive but it has it's uses, fancy going there now..."

Aaron stopped again and looked at him unsurely, Nick was quick to realise Aaron thought he just wanted random sex.

"just for a DRINK Aaron...nothing more..." and he put on the most friendly and most reasuring smile he could muster up to relax the lad.

Aaron nods at him. He was in town now anyway. Just as well not make it a wasted journey, "alright...come on then...", he said, with no ounce of emthusiasm show.

Xxxx

Jackson came out the bedroom pulling on a T shirt and grabbing his wallet and phone. Nate sat on the sofa having a big moan.

"That was the last thing I was expecting when we got home...HER on the answerphone"

Jackson sat in the armchair and put on his trainers, " She was wishing you a happy birthday, that's all...nothing wrong with that"

Nathan stuck his feet up over the coffee table grabbing the TV remote, " yeah, but we both know THAT was for your benefit...WE can't stand eachother, me and her..."

Jackson nods his head. He did have a point, they always clashed, Nate and Mum. He stood up and ruffles Nate's blonde hair as he heads to the door, " right, i'm off to get them kebabs...you still want chicken, do yah...?"

Nate shook his head, " yeah...you know how I don't do the meat ones...not after seeing all these flies buzzing around one in Turkey last year..."

Jackson smirked and headed out the door.

Xxxx

At Bar West, Aaron and Nick sat at a table with their drinks. Aaron was hard work to get any flowing conversation out of, but Nick was trying his best, always first to lead.

"So...Aaron...what do you do then, for a living like?" he asked.

Aaron sat back in his seat glaring at folk around him. And staring at kissing couples because it was still abit new to him. Blantant in his face.

"I'm a Machanic..." he replied reaching for his pint, Nick raised his eyebrowes with a nice smile, " so, you fix cars then?"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " Durrrrr...THAT'S what I said!"

Nick found it amusing. Aaron being all mean and moody, it was all a front of course, because he has met folk like Aaron before.

Nick realising the conversation was running dry again, looked up, " So...aren't you not gonna be asking what I do...for a living"

Aaron focused his eyes on the lad, and in a sarcastic tone asked: "So what do you do for a living like" it was a mimic of Nick's first question.

"seeing you've asked, I'm a landscape gardener"

Aaron was quick to jump in, " arr, oh yeah...is that why you are always in that park? except it's not only the plants you are poking about with"

"Funny..." Nick said dryily.

Aaron cracked a smile, " I thought so!"

Nick smiled too. And he wasn't going to let that go, " SO! you CAN crack a joke and smile when you want to...I was getting worried about you"

Aaron relaxed abit. He still thought about Jackson, but why did he bother...because the builder was certainly not thinking about him...

Xxxx

Jackson was waiting to be served in the kebab shop. As he stood there, he dug out his mobile and scrolled down to Aaron's number and pressed call.

Xxxx

Aaron stood up at the bar and felt his phone vibrate in his jeans, he quickly pulled out the mobile and took a glance at the display. JACKSON CALLING...

What the hell did HE want! The cheek of HIM phoning him. He was close to ignoring it but thrashed it up to his ear.

"WHAT?" he barked.

"Aaron? Is that you?

"COURSE it's me...WHO else would be answering to yah? Maybe some lad with shitblonde hair..."

"What? Aaron are you alright...I were just calling about us having that Indian..."

Aaron glared at the barman 'nosy sod',and turned around to put his back to him, "Indian? Table for 3 is it?"

"Aaron...have I done something, mate?"

Aaron couldn't believe how blantant this guy was, " YOU KNOW what i mean...table for 3...blonde hair...I SAW YAH"

There was a lengthly pause before Jackson's next reply, " what...?" he managed to say, his tone shakey.

Aaron was shaking his head, " you heard..." and then he hung up.

Xxxx

Jackson had the phone between his shoulder and ear as he paid for the kebabs, " Aaron?" but the line was dead.

Jackson bid a farewell to the counter staff and came out the shop, and, stopping dead in the street he tried Aaron's number again. It was switched to voice mail.

With a frustrated sigh, Jackson pocketed the phone and marched up the road.

Xxxx

Aaron was in a foul mood. Nick realised that as soon as the machanic was back with the drinks. Not only that, but a group of lads on the next table were setting their nasty little gazes on Aaron...and there seemed a whole lot of whispering going on as well. And one of them was on his mobile and looking straight over at them.

Nick glanced over at them, " ignore them...you're still new in here...and by the look of that bunch they're the type to go putting it around..."

Aaron looked at him, " I wasn't bothered by them lot...THAT guy I were telling you about...he called me, just now, when I were stuck up at the bar"

Nick raised his eyebrowes realising, " so THAT'S why you have gone back to being all narky again...what did he want?"

Aaron was shaking his head because of the nerve of it, " He was going on about us having that indian...the nerve of him...Jackson can go to hell!"

Nick looked up from his pint at the builder's name being mentioned, " Jackson? Jackson Walsh? short bearded bloke, pool player?"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah...YOU KNOW HIM?"

Nick shook his head, " I know OF him...you've had a lucky escape mate..."

Aaron questioned that, "what are you on about?"

Nick leaned forward, "You ask anybody in here...it's Jackson and Nathan...they think they're are SO big them two...untouchable...they have what you call 'an arrangement'"

This was completely lost on Aaron, and the faced clearly showed it. Nick tried to explain some more, " They are a couple...but both have agreed to let the other stray, just as long as it's all anon..."

Aaron's blood was starting to boil. He was being played. All that crap Jackson was going on about. He just wanted to shag him and be done with it. Instead of going off into a rage, he sighed out heavily, just making it absolutely clear in his head.

"So I was a...?"

Nick answered his question, " ...another notch on the bedpost..."

Aaron downed his beer and was up. He stared at Nick in anger and stormed off. Nick thought about going after him, but thought best leave it...the guy needed to calm down.

Xxxx

Outside, Aaron stormed out the doors of Bar West and marched up the street...he was now boiling over in anger...NEVER before had he felt this way, actually WANTING to meet someone...and now...

He thought about Jackson...and in retaliation of that thought, he started knocking 10 bells out of a couple of rubbish skips in a rage.

Xxxx

Jackson watched as Nate pushed his food about the plate.

"ARE YOU actually gonna start eating that, or have I gone and wasted my time?"

Nate shook his head and pushed the plate aside, " I don't feel hungrey now...I feel like..." he trailed off.

Jackson was too full for that, " Nate not now...I'm REALLY not in the mood!"

Nate scrapped the chair back and glared at him, " WHAT has GOT into you! Ever since you came back with them kebabs you've had a face on yah!"

Jackson stood up and gathered up the plates, and narrowed his eyes " leave it..." he told.

Nathan followed him over to the sink, "leave what? I ASKED you a simple enough question!"

Jackson turned around and moved Nate out of his way, " I don't wanna argue...I can't be done with your nagging at the minute!"

Nate was calm, he went over and grabbed his jacket, " fine...BE LIKE THAT...today is STILL my birthday, and you know what...I might go out and treat meself..."

Jackson glared at him as he pulled the blacksack out of the bin, " ...and what's that supposed to mean...?"

Nathan smiled at him...a knowing smile..."It means... I might go and break the rule...seeing YOU'VE already done it" and with that the door slammed behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews...and another chapter bites the dust.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Jackson was abit nervous as he stepped in through the sliding doors of the A&E at Hotten general. Casualty was full of the sick and injured already. He bypassed the idiots around him, most of them drunk and bruised from the night before, and made his way up the clinical white corridor towards a nurses station. He instantly saw Nate sat at a computer terminal updating a patients records.

Jackson laid his arms over the counter and waited til his lover looked up. When he did, the face showed it all, it was a case of what the fuck?

"WHAT are you doing here?" he asked, coming out from behind the desk and pulling Jackson along to the corridor to a staff rest room.

"You never came home last night, I were getting worried about you!" cried the builder. Nate went over to the coffee machine and grabbed two polycups, " worried about me? So you DID actually think about me then?"

Jackson shook his head and took his coffee when Nate handed it to him, " COURSE I FLAMING DID! YOU NEVER COME HOME!"

Nate blow a cooling breath over his own coffee and sat down on some chair that had seen better days, " So...have you been wondering where I were?", there was a little smuggness in the questioning tone.

Jackson sat down in the seat opposite him, he had gone all quiet, and after swallowing nodded, " yeah...I did..." he met up with Nathan's gaze, "...did yah? break the rule...?"

Nate wanted to say 'yes' just to dig the knife in, but he decided that honesty is the best policy, "well...no...I stayed over at Jill's...YOU CAN ASK her if you don't believe me"

Jackson managed a slight smile, he was pleased to hear it, " I hate it when we fight..."

Nate looked at him as if he was stupid, " What? and you think I do?"

"Course not...so are we friends again..." the builder asked, his smile getting a little bigger. Nate couldn't help it, he was melting into his eyes on the spot, " course we are..."

The nurse got up and went over and sat on the builders lap, "I never did thank you for me birthday present, did I?"

Jackson looked up at him, his grin becoming all cheeky, " No you didn't..."

Nate moved in closer, but as Jackson moved up to meet his lips the nurse pulled away, "I get off at 3, why don't you be back at the flat by then and warm up the bed..."

Jackson liked the sound of that...but:

"I can't...Frank, the foreman on site, he wants us to finish this job we are doing pronto...there's no chance I'll be..."

Nate flew off out of Jackson's lap like a springed coil, the face told it all, " Just GO"

Jackson stood up pulling a frown, " Nate I HAVE to work!"

Nate was chucking his coffee and giving him the 'hand', " Talk to this because I am SO NOT bothered..." and with that he stormed out into the corridor. Jackson tipped his coffee away, and sloped out into the corridor. He debated whether he should go talk to him, but knowing Nate, he would still be angry...as he headed back towards the exit, he put his phone to his ear, "hey Frank it's me...I was just calling to say that I'm not gonna turn in today..." He screwed up his face, as he stepped out of the sliding doors into the hot morning sun, he hated lying, " ...I've sorta got probs with me van..."

Xxxx

Aaron was at the garage. It had taken him all morning to fix one motor, and Cain was not best pleased. As he rolled up his sleeves to wash his greasy hands, his uncle came to his side, face clear that he wasn't happy, " what's got into yah! You've been in a daydream all morning, if this keeps up lad then YOU can go swing for your job here, do you GET me!"

Aaron shook his head, he really didn't need this. But what could he do? Cain was the last person he could talk to about what was going off in his head at the moment.

He decided to go home and walk Clyde, but on the way back to Smithy his mobile rang. He pulled it out from his overalls and stopped to look who it was.

JACKSON CALLING...

What the hell did he want? There was just NO WAY he was going to talk to him. So he switched his phone off and continued on his way.

Xxxx

At the hospital Nate was daydreaming. He sat at the nurse station in a trance as Jill came back with the drugs trolley.

"Your one's playing up again, the one with the webbed feet..."

Nate didn't hear her. He was well away...and his long gaze told her that. She waved her hand across his face with a smile, " earth calling Nathan...do you copy?"

Nate jumped out of his trance, and looked up at her in question, " what?"

Jill locked up the trolley and placed the medical notes down onto the counter, "YOU were miles away...anywhere nice was it?"

Nate sighed at her and logged out of the terminal and stood up, " HE came in to see me...Jackson"

Jill rose her eyebrowes, " all hearts and flowers was he?"

Nate sadly smiled, " he was actually...he said he was worried about me when I stayed over at yours last night..."

Jill sat down and turned, "...it didn't go too well?"

Nathan shook his head, " it did...but then...ohhhhh we hust ended up rowing again...well, it was MY fault not his..."

Jill bit her lip and decided to just blurt it out, " look Nate, DO YOU REALLY THINK that Jackson is breaking this 'rule' you have...because last night you said to me he was..."

Nate shrugged from where he was watching a patient nearby scratching his arse, "...that was after a couple of glasses of red...NOW...I'm not so sure...and it's THAT what's doing me head in..."

Jill went over and pulled the certain across, blotting out the patient with his arse showing, "last night YOU said that this guy...the one who was texting Jackson...was seen out with someone else...maybe THAT was all it was...and if not then..." she trailed off.

Nathan looked up running a hand through his blonde hair, "...and if not what?"

Jill smiled at him, " you love him don't you...you just have to SHOW him that...show him what he'd be missing if he did, you know..."

Jill was right. Nate knew that...and already a plan was forming in his mind.

Xxxx

When Aaron had returned back from the field walking Clyde, he caught sight of the blue van parked outside Pearl's place...and at a closer look his fears were confirmed...it WAS Jackson's van.

After tethering up the dog at Smithy, Aaron marched up Main street toward the van. And there he was mending Pearl's old and rickety gate. There the builder was working up a sweat with a screw driver with his top off in the hot blazing sun. There he was showing himself off...to Pearl, because she was now standing there with two mugs of tea in her hand and a big grin.

"ohhhhh thanks for this, you really are a lovely young man..." she cooed.

Jackson stood up and took his mug, Pearl couldn't help but blush at the sight of Jackson's ripped muscular chest glistering shiney with beads of sweat, "THAT'S quite all right Pearl, can't be having you left with a old gate that needs fixing can we..." and again the sexy smile.

Aaron was standing there at some distance watching. He WAS going to have it out with him...WHAT he was doing here and all that lark. But it was obvious wasn't it? He was just here fixing that old bags gate.

Then Jackson turned around and spotted him. Aaron backed away and headed back to the garage, Jackson handed the mug back to Pearl, " I'll be right back my little gem...I need to see a lad about a dog..." and with that he hurried after up the street after him.

"Aaron wait..." the builder called. Aaron stopped and turned around, " I'm not talking to yah...not now" he was looking around making sure he wasn't drawing attention.

Jackson was quick to pick it up, "alright...I GET yah...where then...please, I need to explain some things..."

"YEAH YOU DO!" Aaron snapped. He then nods to the field, " Cricket pavillion...I'll meet you up there in 5..."

Xxxx

Aaron was the first to reach the pavillion. He went and sat on the bench waiting in the shade. And as he lit up a smoke, he caught sight of Jackson. He was slowly strolling across the field like he had all day...AND his top was still off.

As the builder reached the pavillion he grinned at him, " you're keen...getting UP here so fast"

Aaron rolled his eyes and glared at him as he came to sit beside him in the shade, " DO YOU ALWAYS go grafting with yah top off?"

Jackson grinned and looked down himself, then up at Aaron, big brown eyes smiling "why...like what you see do yah?" he teased.

Aaron wasn't going to smile. He still had the hump. There was too many questions...the first one being;

"SO...WHO IS HE then?"

Jackson leaned back on the bench, deciding to just come out and tell him the truth, he deserved that much because he hated to mess him around, " the lad you saw me with, is Nathan..."

Aaron pulled a face, was he ment to care who he was?

Jackson realised Aaron needed more, " Nathan's my'a...he's my Partner"

Aaron was annoyed...but that annoyance was being replaced now...he was gutted...Jackson WAS with someone else.

"Better than me is he..." the machanic asked looking away, taking a drag from his cig.

"better than you? Aaron...me and Nathan have been together for 3 years...I love him...but we...we..."

Aaron stopped him with a deathly glare, " I KNOW...I KNOW IT ALL...somebody explained to me all about your...arrangement...ME being just some random bloke to yah"

Jackson leaned foward, and watched Aaron stand and stubb out his fag on the railing opposite them, " It's NOT like that...not with you...I can't stop thinking about you...I'd like to SEE MORE of you, if you'll let me..."

Aaron shot a backward glance at him, " No chance..."

Jackson stood up and took it like a man, " that's fair enough then...if THAT'S what you want then...whose am I to go and chance your mind..."

Aaron stared off into the horizon and realised that builder was leaving to head back across the grass, Aaron jumped over the railing and gave chase, " Jackson, wait a minute..."

Jackson stopped and turned around to look at him, Aaron was all nervey...this was all new to him...but maybe for now it was just the RIGHT thing for him.

"...you being with this other lad..." he began, " it'll just be no strings between us right...just" he swallowed, "...just abit of fun"

Jackson broke into a smiled, " regular fun would be good..." he trailed.

Aaron still didn't smile. He nods in the direction of the villgae, " they don't know about me...just Paddy...and a mate of mine...so I don't want anything heavy anyway...so it suits me..."

Jackson couldn't help grinning like a loom as he backtracked towards the back of the pavillion, Aaron was not sure what the builder was up to, but glancing around him to make sure no one was about, he quickly followed him.

As he rounded to the back of the pavillion, Jackson was standing there with his jeans undone, and his hand was clutching the growing bulge, " have you time?" he asked.

Aaron felt his own loins stirring. He came fowards and stood right up close to Jackson, then as they stared into one anothers eyes, Aaron's hand slipped down into Jackson's jeans...the builder was wearing no undies! And for the first time...Aaron smiled.

Xxxx

Meanwhile back at the flat, Nathan was busy. First he had pulled out their table that was usually pushed up against the wall out of the way. Then he topped it with a nice white tablecloth, before placing a nice red rose candle in the centre of the table.

The place mats were set. The cutlery was in place. The chicken was in the oven and the potatoes were roasting.

And now just out from the shower, he sat there in his boxers, all fresh and smelling nice for his man on the sofa...

...waiting for Jackson to come home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews...are we feeling the slightest bit sorry for loathsome?


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Aaron looked out of his bedroom window. It was still early, just past 7. The village outside was starting to come to life as folk got on about their business.

From the bed Jackson opened his eyes, and squinted as Aaron pulled the curtain back to flood the room with the bright early morning light.

"What time is it? I hate getting up, me..."

Aaron turned around from the window, he was already dressed, "still early..."

Jackson looked underneath the sheet, and then to the floor next to the bed, his clothes were strewn about where he had shook them off the night before.

With a yawn and a sleepy face, he turned to Aaron again, the machanic was looking back at him, " so do you want a tea or coffee, or something..."

Jackson smiled at him, "...is this you becoming all formal now?"

Aaron placed his hand onto the doorknob and looked at him, " I was just asking yah"

Jackson sat up and pulled the sheet around his waist to cover up his modesty, " any chance of me grabbing a shower, then?"

Aaron opened the door and looked up and down the hall, he then turned, "be quick, there are towels on the radiator..."

Jackson stood up, with one hand still holding the bedsheet around him, and with the other, he was trying to grab up his jeans and a T shirt.

Aaron kept watch as the builder bolted into the bathroom and locked the door, once he heard the shower running and Jackson whistle away, he went down the stairs.

Xxxx

Aaron peered around the corner. The kitchen looked empty. And it seemed all quiet, he had heard Paddy go out about a half hour before, he reasoned that Rhona was out somewhere with Leo.

He marched up to the kettle and put it on to boil. Then he stuffed two pieces of toast onto the grill. As they browned, he threw a tea bag in each mug and was disturbed by voices. It sounded like Rhona was standing outside the front door gassing with somebody. The smell of smoke wofted under his nose and he sprang back to the grill and pulled out the toast.

They were on the black side. As he scraped some of the burnt topping over the bin with a knife, Jackson appeared around the corner, he was playfully sniffing the air, " blimey! It's a wonder them smoke alarms are not going off.

Aaron chucked the two pieces of toast onto a plate and placed it down on the table, " just eat it...I've made a brew as well...and when Rhona comes in, you are JUST a mate, do you hear me" there was a warning tone in his voice. But Jackson did understand, " I get yah, stop your worrying...just relax..." he went to place a hand over Aaron's shoulder, but the machanic shoved him off, " NOT now!"

Rhona was then wheeling in the buggie with Leo in, " Hey! What's going on in here! Has there been a fire?"

Aaron pulled her a frown as he shoved a piece of burnt toast down his gob, " Would WE BE still sitting here if there was?"

Rhona raised her eyebrowes, Ask a silly question...

As she parked up the buggie and unstrapped Leo, she took more notice of Jackson, " Hello again...wasn't you fixing Pearl's gate yesterday?"

Aaron was watching the builder like a hawk. Jackson nodded his head with a smile and a shake of her hand, " It's Jackson...and YES I was, just doing her a little favour!"

Aaron poured the boiling water into the mugs and turned, " Jackson's a mate, he stayed over if that's alright by you", there was alittle 'if it's not alright, I am so not bothered' in his tone.

Rhona was shaking her head, trying to remember if she had noticed anyone kipping on the sofa when she got up that morning...no there hadn't been. She wasn't about to ask, because she knew...Paddy had told her ages ago about Aaron...it had just never seemed to be the right time to bring it up in confo, that she was alright with it.

Rhona made her excuses, " well...enjoy your breakfast, WE are going to see what Dada Paddy's up to arn't we..." she said clutching hold of Leo, Jackson smiled at her and the baby and they disappeared through an interconnecting door to the vets.

Jackson buttered his toast. It was stone cold and too crispy for his liking. He hated to say it, and dared NOT to, but it wasn't a patch on Nate's toast.

Waving a hand over the burnt offerings he tilted his head, " You needn't of bothered with all this...I could've grabbed a bacon buttie from the cafe on me way home" he told, hoping not to offend him, because he didn't want to do that.

Now they were alone in the kitchen, Aaron was all nice to him, " No I wanted to...it's aright isn't it? I know it's got all burnt but..."

Jackson crunched into the toast and put on the best grin he could manage, " Tasty that! It's just how I like it!"

Aaron smiled. He was all pleased with himself, but he knew that Jackson wasn't that keen on it, so not wanting his toast making to be a whole big waste of time, he sat there and watched him eat every last crumb.

Xxxx

The sun was hot again. Even for 8 in the morning. As Jackson followed Aaron out of the house, they headed into the direction of the builderes blue van.

Pearl was coming out her gate just at that moment, Jackson's face was a picture...a sort of 'oh god not again' look.

"Ohhhhh YOU...you never came in to pick up your cash...a fiver you said" she cooed at him patting her hair making sure it was all in place.

Jackson laughed at her, " Ohhhh Pearl, I was only messing with yah, I'm not gonna charge you for that, am I? It'll feel like I'd be ripping off an old age pensioner...and I can't be giving meself that kind of reputation, Can I?"

Pearl was waving her hand at him, " Are you sure? That is EVER so nice of you...I'a..." Both of the boys watched...and Aaron couldn't help but smirk when Pearl vanished into her cottage for a moment, and then came back out with a nice clean T shirt all pressed.

"You left this behind yesterday...it was all sweaty from all that hard work in the sun" she teased...Jackson was grinning. But it was one that he was braverly putting on through his teeth...he had borrowed one of Aaron's...so THIS is where his had got to.

Jackson stepped forward and took back his T shirt...it still felt all warm from being freshly ironed, " you shouldn't of gone to all this trouble..." he said.

"Ohhhh don't be silly! I wanted to..." she grabbed hold of his arm and was leading him back to the gate, the builder stole a backwards glance to Aaron...a 'help me' glance.

"Now...there's this table indoors that is abit wonky...I think it's the leg..." she started.

Aaron sighed, it was fun to watch him suffer...but...he decided to save him.

"Jackson...didn't you say you had to rush off somewhere?" he called.

Jackson was like a springboard, " Yeah I have to be on site like 10 minutes ago!" he looked at his watch, " Blimey IS THAT the time! I've REALLY got to be going, me!"

Pearl was all disappointed, " ohhhhh, that's a shame...well maybe the next time you are passing through!" she suggested, watching as the boys hurry over to the van.

"Yeah, sounds good!" the builder called back, then as he jumped into his van he breathed, "Blimey I've got meself a stalker!"

Aaron was feeling abit down then, he looked to the ground as Jackson slammed the door shut to the van...he wound down the window, " It's like a bloody oven in here...", he gasped.

Aaron looked up...his eyes already showing he didn't want him to go, " can I text yah? later..."

Jackson fired up the engine, his mood had changed abit as the reality was starting to kick in, "flaming eck, Nate's gonna bloody kill me!"

Aaron wasn't happy about that. He came foward and said, " remember OUR little rule? We don't talk about HIM..."

Jackson shook his head...it was fair enough...Aaron was a Nate free zone...with a parting wink the builder pulled away...leaving Aaron to watch him drive out the village and go home to face the music.

Xxxx

Jackson parked up the van next to Nathan's VW beetle at the parking bay outside the flats. For a moment the builder sat there with his hands on the steering wheel, and briefly glancing up to the window of his flat.

Looking across to the passenger seat he snapped up his T shirt and pulled the one he had borrowed from Aaron off. After pulling on his own T shirt, he chucked Aaron's one in the back seat of the van.

After taking the keys out of the igition, Jackson jumped out of the van. He took in a couple of deep breaths, and headed to the steps that lead up to the foyer of the flats.

Xxxx

As he climbed to each floor of the stairwell, he thought about Aaron. He and the machanic had enjoyed some fun in the long grass behind the cricket pavillion, then after going back to his place they took a couple of cans to his bedroom and had some more fun. Sex was fun with him...Aaron was not that experienced mind. Crap to be honest, but the thought of teaching him new tricks excited him.

It had must of gone 11 when Jackson realised he had had too much to drink to drive home, and although Aaron was alittle agitated about him stopping over, he had allowed it and slept next to him in bed.

He hadn't done that before...He had broken the rule well and truely...he had stopped over with another lad...in his bed...and the funny thing was, going against his better judgement, he really didn't care...

Until the morning...until reality kicked in...now all he could think about was Nate...his lover...his intended...the lad he loved.

He reached the flat door and put in the key...the sun was hot through his T shirt. He took in another deep breath and entered the flat.

Xxxx

Once inside, Jackson looked around the living room. The table was all set up with a half burned down candle at the centre. He frowned at the sight then heard movement from behind him. Nate was coming out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around him.

Jackson felt awkward, he smiled at him...but Nate was NOT happy, with a face mimicking a bulldog chewing a wasp, the nurse asked, " so...you decided to get your own back on me, did yah?"

Jackson shook his head, " Nate...it's not what you think..."

Nate sat in the armchair and looked up at him, " Isn't it...So where WERE you last night? And think carefully before you answer that, because I've phoned round all your mates...and I mean ALL of them, so don't go giving me 'I stayed at a mate of mine' excuse!"

Jackson sat in the armchair opposite him, " If you must know, I kipped in the van, alright?"

Nathan found that hard to believe. He stood up and went over to him, " funny that, one of the hottest nights this summer and you've managed to kip in your van and come out smelling all fresh!"

Jackson could have kicked himself, but he managed to save himself with a:, "that's when me mate comes into it...a mate from work, he let me use his shower before coming home...I didn't know what you'd be like, see..."

Nate swallowed down...he wanted to believe him...he did...but something in his head was nagging him otherwise. He decided to let it slip and nods to the table, " I was waiting for you to come home...I cooked a special meal...roast chicken"

Jackson's eyes lit up, " One of me favourites!"

Nate shook his head as he rolled off each point with his each finger, " Roast Chicken, roasted potatoes...steamed veg..."

Jackson's mouth was starting to water, " Blimey, I can taste that now..."

Nate glared at him, " I can scrape it out the bin if you like!"

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " alright Nate, you don't need to be all narky over it, I'm sorry about missing the meal...what was the accasion anyway?" he went over and nods to the candle and cloth, " am I missing something?"

Nate felt his blood boil, " Yeah...YOU COULD SAY THAT..." he came closer to him, "...just our anniversary...but HEY...you prefer to spent it kipping in your van..."

Jackson closed his eyes. He felt so guilty now. How could he of forgotten about that. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in Aaron, he might of remembered.

Nate looked abit upset now. Jackson could tell. He went over and pulled the nurses head to his chest, "Ohhhh Nate, I'm so sorry...I didn't think, you know what I'm like, I'm abit useless at all that...I promise I'll make it up to yah!"

Nate moved his head and looked up to him, " So how are you going to make it up to me..."

Jackson thought quickly then cracked him a smile, " what about a trip away? Paris, Barcelona...a city break..." he trailed off, hoping Nate would like the idea of that.

Nathan DID like the idea of that. He leaned forward and softly met Jackson's lips. Then he was taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom and closing the door.

Xxxx

That evening, Aaron was in the Woolpack having a pint with Adam. The farmer was going on about some lost cow, and Aaron was only half listening. His attention span only seemed to stretch to looking at his mobile every five minutes inbetween taking sups of his beer.

Adam waved a hand at him, " Am I boring you or something? You've done nought but stare at yah phone since we got here!"

Aaron shook his head at him, " it's nought..."

Adam raised his eyebrowes, " it must be...so WHO is it then..." he smiled at him, "...hey...have you gone and got yourself a fella...BOUT time too!"

Aaron was self conscious about being heard, he glared at his mate, " ALLRIGHT! not so loud yah!"

Adam rolled his eyes, " Oh stop over reacting, no ones interesting in what we're talking about...", he downed his pint, and wiped his mouth with his hand, " I'm right though, aint I?"

Aaron stood up and pulled out his cigs, " just go get us another in, I going out for a cig...", Adam did just that and went up to the bar with their empty glasses. Aaron snatched up his mobile and went outside to smoke his ciggy.

Xxxx

In the warm night air outside, Aaron lit up his fag, and then after taking a drag, he looked at his mobile. Jackson hadn't got back to him. He couldn't remember now who was supposed to be texting who.

Jackson hadn't texted him, so what the hell...he started typing in a message.

Xxxx

At the flat, all was shaping up for a romantic cosey night in. Jackson had gone out to get a DVD, and Nate had put the popcorn in the microwave.

As they sat on the sofa, they couldn't keep their hands off eachother, as they kissed passionately during the trailers.

It was only when the popcorn started to pop and bang in the microwave, that Nathan pulled away and went to the kitchen to get the popcorn and put it into a bowl. Whilst he did it, Jackson's mobile started to ring. The builder was aware that someone had been trying to text him because he felt the phone vibrate enough times in his pocket.

But now it was actually ringing...

Reaching into his pocket, he glanced at the phone and saw that it was AARON CALLING...

Nate was coming back to the sofa with the big bowl of popcorn, Jackson switched the phone off.

"Who were that?" asked Nate sitting down. Jackson turned and sneakily popped a popcorn or two into his mouth, they were hot.

"It were NO ONE...no one that matters anyway..." and with that, they were kissing again and the bowl of popcorn slid to the floor, and the movie started to play...

Xxxx

Aaron was disapppointed when Jackson's phone went over to voicemail. He left a message hoping that he didn't sound like a div, or come over as too desperate.

"_It's me...it's Aaron...I were just calling yah to say...well...I really enjoyed last night...and I were wondering if...if you were not busy next weekend...we could go out and...do it all over again...well it's up to you...call me when you get this..."_

it was too late now. He had said it and at somepoint Jackson would get it.

He stubbed his fag out on the wall and went back into the pub, hoping that the builder would get back to him sometime soon...

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews...


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

BEEEEPPPPP!

Jackson snapped his neck round as the car nearly went into the side of them.

"Bloody hell Nate! You nearly tore the wing off of that car, just now!"

Nathan was getting more and more angry and uptight. Never let a loved one teach you to drive. Everyone had told him that. He never listened to them. And he knew now exactly what they had ment.

"He wasn't looking where he was going!" the nurse protested, as he gripped the steering wheel so tight, that his knuckles were turning white. Jackson was shaking his head at him and waving his arm about, " YOU were drifting INTO HIS LANE! Blimey Nate, I sometimes wonder if this a'be it for us..."

Nate glared at him as they stopped at a traffic light, " Ohhh don't be so megadramatic...I not THAT bad!"

Jackson's face was a picture, " keep telling yahself that Nate! You MIGHT just get us back to the flat alive!"

BEEP BEEP!

Jackson nods ahead, " COME ON! WAKE UP! LIGHTS GREEN!"

Nate was really getting wound up now...and stalled the car.

Xxxx

Nathan was first through the front door of the flat, " SEE I got you home all safe and sound!" he told throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter and grabbing the kettle. Jackson shut the door and sat in the armchair somewhat relieved to be home safe and alive, " It were abit touch and go a couple of times there, Nate...I'm not being funny, but you're gonna have to get yahself another teacher...MY nerves are in threads now..." he held out his hand in front of him, " look at me...I'm shaking..." but he was saying that with a hint of a smile.

Nathan felt like ramming the builders head into the plasma screen, he sat down next to him and Jackson pulled him close, " ohhhhh, I'm not THAT bad am I?"

Jackson shrugged and kissed the nurses forehead where he laid on his chest, " I'm afraid you are...THAT'S WHY I'm saying about getting you a proper teacher...I'll make some enquires for yah when we get back from Barcelona..."

Nathan was all smiley at that thought...him and Jackson alone in Spain for a whole long weekend...relaxing in the hot sun without a care in the world...just them...the two of them...and NO Aaron.

Nate knew about Aaron, he had heard his message to Jackson on the mobile. How he enjoyed their time together...well it wasn't happening again, that's for sure.

It wasn't as if he was shocked by it...he suspected that Jackson had broken the rule when he said about kipping in the van on the night of their anniversary. He had clearly spent the night with Aaron. Well Aaron wasn't going to get his grubby hands on his man again...he was going to make sure of that...he already had it all planned.

Jackson was going to hurt Aaron big time...he just didn't know it yet.

Nate came out of the embrace and went and made the coffees...and smiled as he thought about all what they were going to get up to in Spain.

Xxxx

Aaron came out of the shower and went and laid on his bed. The towel was around him and he felt all damp and hot as he dried. He snatched up his mobile. No messages from Jackson. Why wasn't he surprized.

He slung the phone to his bedside unit and laid his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes. His hand came up to touch his nipple and he rubbed it gently until it got hard...and by that time he was stirring. He was becoming all horned up with no one to go with. As he played with his nipple his other hand stroked his hardness through the thickness of the towel. He wished Jackson was here now, like he was the other night.

The things they had got up to...and as he thought about it, the more harder he got.

Xxxx

Nathan had decided to wash away the nightmares of his disasterous driving lesson with a hot relaxing bath. Jackson had offered to scrub his back for him, but the nurse declined...he just wanted to have a little doze in the steamy water.

As Nate soaked, Jackson was getting restless...he wanted to call Aaron, but with Nate having all this time off work there didn't seem to be the time to call or text him.

Maybe now he could give him a quick call. Making sure the bathroom door was firmly closed, the builder pulled his mobile out from his jeans and went into the bedroom. Once sat on the bed, he scrolled down to Aaron's number and pressed call.

Xxxx

Aaron was still on his bed. His eyes shut, his tongue licking his lips as he began to wank off slowly...and then his phone made it's rude interruption.

Pulling a glare as he reached for it, his first thought were of Adam, because the farmer said he'd call, but when he saw who it was he instantly sat himself up and answered, " Bout time too!"

Jackson kept his voice low, " Sorry, I've just had a lot on...alright, are yah?"

Aaron nods his head into the phone, " yeah I am now...I were just thinking about you"

Jackson grinned as he laid back onto his bed with the phone to his ear, " Ohhh yeah...NICE thoughts I hope!" he teased.

Aaron laughed, " I've just got out of the shower actually...I'm feeling..." He didn't like to say it out loud, " you know..." he trailed off, hoping Jackson knew exactly what he ment by it.

Jackson's grin got wider, he tried to picture Aaron on his bed, " Oh yeah...So'a what are you wearing then?"

"Nought but a towel, why?" came Aaron's reply.

Jackson arched up his back and managed to put his hand into the front of his jeans, " You're getting me all worked up you!" he hissed, " YOU lying there in nought but a towel..."

Aaron was pleased, " yeah...I'm a...ALL hard..."

Jackson had to pop open his tight jeans, " I know the feeling..." he gasped, making sure he could still see that the bathroom door was still shut from where he lay.

Aaron was getting hard again...Jackson's voice sounded like he was horny too. His hand went to rub the hardness again, " I wish you were here..." he enticed.

Jackson had his hand through the gap in his boxers and rubbing himself, " Make me cum Aaron..." he said.

Aaron knew how to do that, he just explained what he was doing, " I'm laying here on me bed naked now...and I'm touching meself all over, me...I'm hard as a rock...and I'm starting to get precum all over me hand..."

Jackson was listeing to everyword...his eyes were closed, and he was tossing off his cock hard...his grip on his tool tight.

"I'm feeling me nipples now...they're all hard as well...makes me want to explode..."

Jackson knew the feeling...he was getting close to that now...his own pre-cum running over his cock.

"Ohhhh Aaron, come on, come on...I'm nearly there!" he hissed.

Aaron smiled, " I'm getting there myself...harder faster hotter...stickier...and..." Aaron shot all over his hand and belly.

And near enough at the same time, Jackson was cumming into his boxers...the hot spunk running down his leg as he sat up and awkwardly wanted to end the call because he could hear the lock turning from the bathroom door, " Jackson, can you get me a fresh towel!" he heard Nathan call.

Aaron could hear the voice too. He sat up and spoke, " I suppose this is it then...you've gotta go"

Jackson's reply told it all, " I'll try to see you soon...I'm going away for the weekend, but when I get back...I'll call yah...I promise" and with that he was gone.

Xxxx

Jackson pulled out a fresh towel from the airing cupboard and handed it to Nate as he stood out the bath, the builder could still feel his hot cum over his leg, " So what's the plan this evening then? Bar west? Pub? Night in...trip to the park...TOGETHER that is..." asked Nathan as he dried himself.

Jackson didn't feel like that. Not now he had cum 'with Aaron' he smiled at his lover and followed him out into the lounge where the builder picked up the chinese takeout leaflet from the side, " what about this? hungry?"

Nathan nodded as he went off into the bedroom, "I'll get us the usual...",Jackson put his phone to his ear to place their order.

Xxxx

Aaron laid his head down onto the pillow and began to wipe away the cum that clung to his belly with his towel. Jackson was going away. Where was he going? Somewhere with HIM no doubt. And trying his best to fight it back...the jealously started to seep through.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews...Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just recovering from a Minor op.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

A day after returning home from a romantic weekend in Barcelona, Nathan was in Hotten sitting in a cafe showing off his tan. His friends had swooned around him commenting how bronze he was looking, " Nate you look fantastic! Have you ever thought about being a model, like...", asked Stu.

"What? And give up nursing? How would the NHS cope without a caring person like me tendering to their patients, and lighting up their days...GET REAL, anyway, it's my Jackson who's got the body to be one, not me!"

Danny sat back as he cradled his capacchino, " So, was you on the beach ALL day in Barcelona...?"

Nate nodded as he leaned forward, " No...we did everything...lazying around, sight seeing, walking...sun bathing...swimming...and LOTS of sex!"

Stu laughed, " at least you didn't have to worry about him slipping off to see Aaron..."

Nate didn't answer at first. He just smiled and Danny and Stu glanced at eachother. Nate could see their tiny minds ticking over, so he decided to elaberate his intentions, " I have HIS card marked...BE at Bar West tonight and watch the fireworks..."

And the smile told it all...

Xxxx

Aaron had been in a right narky mood all weekend. Jackson had been 'away' with his boyfriend. He didn't know where...he didn't care to know where...he was just away with him...and it was starting to bother him.

Of course he was angry and annoyed at himself too. This was all supposed to be about the two of them having fun. Fun. That's all it was ment to be.

So why was he starting to feel like this. He couldn't put a finger on it. He just felt like he was being drawn into Jackson. Everything about the builder was evading his head, he thought about him all the time.

Feelings? He didn't 'do' feelings...but what other explanation could there be?

It was Tuesday. Mid-morning, and everyone had noticed how moody he had been, he checked his phone for about the 20th time that morning. Nothing.

Cain and Debbie noticed. Both were taking bets that it was some girl Aaron was after. But who? None of them had seen him anywhere near one in ages. So being nosey, Debbie came to his side, as he drank his brew and had a smoke sat on the steps.

"So who is she then..." she asked smiling at him. Aaron looked up and pulled a face, "you what?"

"You...being all like this...checking your phone every five minutes, don't think we haven't noticed, because we have..." told his cousin.

Aaron was NOT having this confo with her! He stood up and tipped away his brew, and with one mean look at her, he grunted, " best GET back to work, then...seeing I've wasted so much of your precious time, stood looking at me phone..."

Debbie watched him walk off back to a motor pulling up his greasy overalls. This was SO typical of Aaron...but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Xxxx

In the flat, Nathan was flicking through the TV channels when Jackson came in. The builder tossed his keys and phone down on to the counter, and met Nate's lips for a kiss.

"Good day at work?" asked the nurse, getting up to put the kettle on. Jackson pulled off his vest and sighed out, " I'm bloody knackered mate...bloody foreman had me working like a dog today...I think he was abit narked about me taking the weekend off..."

Nate shook his head and turned, " bollix to that pratt...you ARE entitled to time off...now..." he trailed off as he began to pull Jackson into an embrace, " Why don't you go grab yourself a shower, because you are all dirty and smelly,and I'll have your tea ready when you get out..."

Jackson kissed him again and with a flash of a smile went to fetch a clean towel. Nate was then faffing about with the Chilli on the stove, " So'a...are we still okay about going out tonight? You are not too knackered are yah?"

Jackson paused at the bathroom door and shook his head, " I need a drink after all that today...and anyway, I'd like to catch up on a few of me mates..."

"Aaron being one of them?" asked Nate stirring the chilli. But staring at him. Jackson shook his head. In Barcelona Nate had made it clear to him that he KNEW ALL ABOUT Aaron...and that he had to choose...of course he chose Nathan...Nathan was the lad he loved...they were going to get married...he was his life...so poor Aaron had got the boot.

"I've said. I've said I won't see him again."

Nate shrugged, as he poured some rice into a pan, " Yeah...but...HE might come to you...he might be at Bar West tonight"

Jackson shook his head, " He won't be...it'll just be me and you...right, best get meself all cleaned up"

Nate watched as the bathroom door closed, then snatched up the builders mobile from the side and quickly found Aaron's number. He then, with one eye held to the bathroom door, started to quickly type.

**hey...meet me..Bar West 2nite?xx**

Nates heart was in his mouth. He cursed under his breath, come on come on,reply!

Xxxxx

Aaron sat in the woolie having a pint, after work. Face long, and he felt miserable. Adam had said he would call in later to join him, but he just wasn't in the mood for him. Just as he was about to drain out the last dregs of his pint, his phone tinkled. He had recieved a text message.

Reading it...he smiled...first time in days...it was Jackson! He wanted to meet up at Bar West tonight! His fingers were now busy with a reply...

Xxxx

Nate knew that Jackson was still busy in the shower. Not only because of the running water, but his dreadful singing as well...it went straight through him...and the scariest thing, was Jackson thought he was good...and that he might apply to go on the X factor.

Nathan shuddered at the thought, he couldn't think of anything more worse. He smiled as Jackson's phone vibrated in his hand. At last.

He opened the message, again one eye to the bathroom;

**nice one..i b there at 9...hope is ok..**

Nate raised an eyebrowe. Ok it was...

Xxxx

For a Monday night Bar West rocked. Jackson stood up at the bar in his red checkered shirt, with a tenner in his hand, and waiting to get served. Nathan on the other hand was glad to let his lover get in the drinks, because he had spotted Stu and Danny at a booth. He made his way over to them and smiled.

"He's coming..." he said.

Stu frowned, " how do you know?"

Nate looked at him as if he was stupid, " I used my crystal ball,what do you think? Look...I used Jackson's phone to text him...he's coming here to meet up with him...or so he thinks"

Danny had to smirk, " You are evil..." he teased. Nathan just shrugged, " needs must...I JUST need to make sure that HE doesn't come near my man again...so, seeing you pair of plebs know what this Aaron looks like, and I don't...I'll be waiting on your cue for when he arrives..."

Jackson was then coming over with a tray of drinks, "Are we joining them pair of divs" hissed Jackson into Nates shell, and nodding to Stu and Danny with a put on smile.

"Just for a while...you don't mind do yah?"

Jackson shrugged and sat down, "just as long as that Stu doesn't go showing off that sexy bum of his to me, you know how I get...when I've had a few..." he said taking in a good old perv at Stu in his very tight T shirt.

Stu smirked. But Nathan was far from finding it amusing, " It's JUST US tonight darling, remember..."

Xxxx

Aaron looked at his watch as he jumped off the bus. It was just past 8.45, he didn't want to be early. Early would make him seem like he was really desperate to see him. It was getting dark as he crossed the road to the club. There was folk milling around outside, some were having a smoke. Maybe he had time just for a quick one before going in, and pulled out his cigs.

Xxxx

Jackson was playing a game of pool with a mate of his. Nathan took the opportunity to hurry up to Stu and Danny who were now stood up at the bar, he stood behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders " So...it's 9...he SHOULD be here...can you see him?"

Danny took a glance around and shook his head, " no...but there IS someone here I've seen him with..."

Nathan pulled a face. Danny nods to the dark looking man sat at a table, " he was with him the other night..."

Xxxx

Aaron came through the glass doors of Bar West and went down the steps, his heart was racing...it always did entering this place. He paused and looked at himself in a wall mirror...he had decided on a simple pair of jeans and a tightish T shirt. He hoped he looked alright. He pulled a face at some old perv leering at him, then went up to the bar to get himself a drink, and see if Jackson had arrived.

As the barman went to serve him, Aaron noticed that Nick was around, and he was disappearing into the gents with some lad. Nick hadn't seen him, though.

Danny and Stu were both glancing over to him as he was being served. Stu whispered something to Danny who was instantly away from the bar.

Aaron was beginning to know the type. Camp, spiteful little queens with nothing better to do...well, he wasn't in no mood for them. He paid for his pint and stood back to look on to the very few people who were on the dance floor, but happened to notice that Jackson was over at the pool table with some lad.

As Jackson went to take his next shot, he happened to glance up at the same time as Aaron's gaze, their eyes locked and he missed the ball completely.

"Haha! That's the first time EVER I've seen you miss a ball!" laughed the mate in the black checkered shirt.

Jackson was in no mood for his wise cracks. Aaron was starting to approach him.

And at the same time, Danny was whispering something into Nate's ear at the booth, and pointing towards Aaron.

Aaron tried for a smile, as he came up to the perimeter of the pool table area, " alright mate...did you...ermm...have a good trip away?" Not that he was interested, but it seemed right to ask.

Jackson quickly came forward and hissed at him, " Go away Aaron! I'll call yah..."

Aaron was really confused, he shook his head, " But you said to meet up...tonight", this was news to Jackson, the builder had no intention of contacting him, he had promised Nate...and now Nate's beady eyes were looking up to Aaron as they spoke.

"Just go...please!" begged Jackson, "I'm with Nate, alright"

Aaron backed away as the blonde came forward and smiled at Aaron, and at the same time was snaking an arm around Jackson's waist, " So...is this Aaron?"

Nathan was clearly giving Aaron the once over. 'Mindless ape' came to mind.

Jackson pulled Nate closer to him and kissed his forehead, this was for Aaron's case, "HE was just going..." he said very matter of factly. Eyes cold.

Aaron got the picture. He backed away and hurried over to a table to gather up his thoughts and calm down, because his heart was fit to burst right out of his chest. That was the LAST thing he was expecting...coming face to face with 'the boyfriend', but he managed to calm his nerves, Jackson had been cold to him, but it was just for show...he'd text him later to say sorry.

Nick was then standing at his side, Aaron rolled his eyes, " What do YOU want?" he asked.

Nick nods to the booth where Jackson and Nathan were making a show of union by kissing, "looking OUT for you...blimey Aaron you haven't have yah? After all what I said?"

Aaron pulled him a face as he sat down, " I know what I'm doing...It's just abit of fun..."

Nick joined him, not really liking what he was listening to, "...and what...you LIKE being second best, do yah? He's with Nate, man! You might be a little bit of fun to him...but what about you Aaron, how do you feel about it?"

Aaron was behaving all cocky now...maybe TOO cocky, " I can handle it...WE said...BOTH of us...it's abit of fun, because none of us want anything heavy...I'm okay with it...I don't DO all that lovey dovey stuff anyway, if that's what you're asking, what do you take me for?"

Somewhat disappointed in Aaron, Nick sat back and took a swig from his bottle, Aaron's eyes kept flickering over into Jackson's direction...the builder clearly paid NO attention back to him.

"He's fit, I'll give you that...but you can do so much better..." Nick said. Aaron swallowed and his eyes hit the floor, he was biting his lip. He just had to wait for the right moment, that's all.

Xxxx

Jackson shook hands with the latest conquest he had beaten at pool, and then after dumping his cue stick, he headed into the gents for a pee.

Aaron was up and out of his seat in an instant. He had been staking out the toilets, the builder would of have to of gone sooner or later.

On pushing through the door, he saw Jackson peeing at the urinal, the builder turned and pulled a heavy sigh, " Ohhhh Aaron, what are you still doing here for?"

"What are YOU playing at? He knows about us?"

Jackson zipped himself up and nodded at him, " he does yeah...AND that's why we need to cool it for a while..."

Aaron was somewhat choked up, because while sitting out there, in the club, allsorts of things were going off in his head, like: Did Jackson want to end it.

"You mean, you haven't gone off me?" asked Aaron, eye's all unsure if Jackson was really telling him the truth or not.

Jackson pulled one of his sexy grins at him, and washed his hands looking at Aaron through the mirror, " How could I go off a sexy lad like you..."he teased.

Shaking them first, he then placed a hand over each of Aaron's shoulders and started right into Aaron's blue eyes, " I'll make it up to yah...I promise yah..." he then kissed Aaron on the lips and made for the door with out another word. Aaron knew that he wasn't to approach Jackson again that night...he still felt jealous though, Nathan had it ALL...and with a small smile for himself, he knew he could only wait till Jackson got in touch.

Xxxx

Nathan wasn't happy. He had seen Jackson go into the gents, and Aaron was not far behind him. Was it all planned? Had Jackson whispered to him, to meet him in there? Well, enough was enough...Aaron had his chance to stay away...now it seems he would have to make him.

Aaron stood up at the bar to get another drink, and Nate went straight up to him.

"So...what was that all about in the gents, just now...?"

Aaron turned his head and frowned, he really couldn't stand this guy, "Nought to do with you, mate! he said, not caring how it sounded.

Nathan was fuming, "What? You think you can just stand there and mock me, do yah?"

Aaron frowned, did this guy have a screw loose?

Nathan was now on the attack, " look at yah, stood there all apelike in your cheap primark T shirt and shit jeans that would look better hanging up in oxfam..." he leaned in closer, " Do you REALLY think that Jackson wants to be with you?"

Aaron was starting to get all worked up, but he wasn't going to take this lying down, " and what? He wants to be with you...IF HE liked you so much, why is he seeing me, a?...and don't worry, I know ALL about your little arrangement, the golden rule and all that...but he still broke it...for me" Aaron felt triamphant...he'll put this camp little tart in his place.

Nate laughed at him, " Yeah...but it's STILL ME he wants...I knew all about you...didn't i guys...?" Danny and Stu were now standing behind Nate at the bar, they could see something was brewing and come over.

"Me and me mates here...WE'VE had some laughs about you...even me and Jackson have...he told me how CRAP you were in bed...how all you did, was troll around parks getting your end away, because you were too scared to step your foot into a club...or too ugly...", the nurse turned to his mates for clarification, " what do you think? Too scared or too plain ugly...?"

The two lads laughed...they were finding this bit of bullying highly amusing.

But Aaron wasn't easy with this now, he clenched his fists as the anger started to build up in him...and didn't Nate know it.

Jackson hated violence...

"...so, you see Aaron, I know all about it...me and Jackson have no secrets...that's why me and him are getting married...we are MADE for eachother, ask anyone..."

Aaron was shaking now...married? secrets? Taking the piss out of him? The fists were balled now.

Nathan had to push it further, he glanced at his two mates, " Do you like my tan Aaron? Me and Jackson had a great time in Barcelona...hot sun...hot sand...HOT SEX..." he let that bit trail on...empathising it, "...and we had a good laugh about you!"

That was it, Aaron couldn't take no more. He had done good to get this far, but before he knew it, his fist was swinging straight up to Nathan's smug sneer...the nurse went flying and skidded across the floor causing a right Hooha with the other drinkers.

Aaron put his hand to his mouth in shock. He hadn't ment that to happen...he just snapped.

Jackson was over in an instant, "WHAT'S HAPPENED!" he demanded, face all serious as he helped Nathan to his feet.

Nathan was begining to sob, as he held his face, " ASK HIM! he attacked me..." he spat, through the tears.

Jackson pulled him to his chest and glared at Aaron coldly, " YOU DID THIS? TO NATE?"

Aaron came forward, he was all shakey now, " He were goading me on...I didn't mean to but..."

"WHAT! HE WERE GOADING YOU ON! AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO DECKING PEOPLE, DOES IT?

Aaron was clearly in remorse...his hands were to his mouth as the bouncers were called, "Jackson, I'm sorry..." he cried.

Jackson was in no mood to listen to his apologies...he caressed his lover and looked up at him...a face of pure anger, " THERE'S NO EXCUSE! THERE JUST ISN'T! YOU'RE NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD, YOU...YOU'RE A FLAMING NUTCASE!"

Aaron backed away, a tear on his cheek as the bouncers started to man handle him out of the club, Jackson watched him go, then released his protective grip around Nate, " Are you alright?" he asked all gentle and concerned. Nate shook his head, through the tears, "I just want to go home...this eye needs a pack of ice on it"

Xxxx

Aaron was out on the pavement where the bouncers had thrown him. All he needed now was the flaming police to be called.

Nick was at his side, " Aaron, what was THAT all about in there? What was you playing at?"

Aaron couldn't answer him, because now he could see Jackson coming out of the club with Nathan in toe. Jackson caught sight of him and came over, face still all angry and eyebrowes knotted, he pointed a finger at him, " DON'T YOU GO THINKING THAT THIS IS ALL OVER! NATE MAY STILL WANT TO CALL THE POLICE, I'M SURPRIZED THAT THE CLUB HASN'T ALREADY...DO US A FAVOUR YEAH? JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and with a backward glare, the builder took Nate's arm and they began to walk up the street, Aaron clearly seeing the sneaky backwards glance of Nate...with a smug triamphant look spreading across his face.

Aaron marched up the street in the opposite direction, Nick was on his heel, " Aaron wait! Where are you going?"

"Home!"

Nick grabbed him, but Aaron shoved off his hand, he turned his head, " You think I were mad, didn't yah? But I liked him...I really liked him...and now...and now..." his eyes became vacant, "...ohhhh what's the flaming use! It's over anyway!", and he stormed off...this time Nick letting him walk away.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews...Oh dear 'gulp' just waiting for the back lash now...:(

BUT DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN: SHOULD AARON GIVE UP AND LET NATE WIN?


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Aaron hadn't felt this jittery in ages. It had been three weeks since he had smacked Nathan one, and he was still on edge about a visit from the police.

Each morning he woke up, and he would go to work at the garage, and his head was always on a swival when the phone would ring or a car would pull up onto the forecourt and he didn't know who it was.

The worse part, was when there had been some trouble with young Sean, who lived across the road from the garage with his mother, and her live-in girlfriend. He couldn't help but do a runner for a few hours, paranoid that the police car that had pulled up out side their house was coming for him.

But it wasn't. It never was. And, although he still felt abit jittery, the more time there was between the assault and now that passed by, the less there was a chance of a backlash.

Today he washed his hands in the sink and locked up for the day, because Cain and Debbie had been on a buying trip for old motors.

He crossed the road and pulled out his mobile. No messages. He looked up to the sky...it was a nice warm August evening and he was feeling horny. The perfect night for a trip to the park.

He had reverted backwards, he knew that...but there was NO chance he was going to set foot back into Bar West again, the bouncers would know his face anyway. He was barred proberly.

As he walked into Smithy and threw off his trainers, Paddy and Rhona were having their teas. With glare for Rhona and a patt on the head for little Leo, he nicked a chip off Paddy's plate and disappeared up the stairs to get showered.

Xxxx

The celebration at Bar West was in full swing. At the bar Jackson loosened his tie and ordered in the drinks. His mate Gary put a hand onto his upper back, "well it's too late now mate...you're a married man now..."

Jackson laughed and looked at him, " yep! Got responsibilities now...feels kinda weird actually..."

Gary looked across to Nate, there was one big scowl across his face as he sat with his friends, "Well...if you don't mind me saying...but by the look on Nate's face, at the minute, your wedding night is gonna be a big barrell of laughs..."

Jackson laughed again with a quick glance to his new hubby, " It's him and Mum...had abit if a run in just now...something about her saying that he looked skinny in his suit...and then he shot back saying how fat she looked in hers...you can imagine the evils they gave one another!"

Gary looked around the club, " WHERE IS your Mum anyway..."

Jackson shrugged, as the barman came forward, " She's gone outside for some fresh air...last thing she said to me was 'If he calls me fat one more time, then he'll get a fat lip', blimey! Mums and inlaws, why can't they just get on"

Gary couldn't answer that, but he guessed that it wouldn't get any better. If they didn't get on now, then they never would.

Jackson paid for the drinks. Winked at the barman, and took the tray back to their table. Nate looked up to him, " is SHE back yet?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders as he sat down, " No...it's ALL quiet on the western front...but...what I will say is..."

Nathan squirmed as Jackson pulled him close, because he knew what he was going to say, "be nice to her...for me...all you need to say to her is: you look really nice in that outfit of yours...and thanks for coming"

All those words stuck in the nurses' throat when it came to her...and there she was...LARGE as life coming towards them...a BIG smile spread across her face, and like her son, flirting with all the trade that went by.

"Ohhh THERE you are...anyone thought you was avoiding me..." she sang out loud as she sat down, refusing to look across at Nate.

Jackson handed his mother her white wine, " I just gotta round in...heres yours...and Nate was just saying to me that he liked your out fit...didn't yah Nate?" at the same time he was nodding his head at his mother and looking at Nathan.

Nathan looked at her with a false smile, " Yes...I was just saying that NOT everyone could carry it off...you know...you being a certain size..." Jackson jumped in, slapping his hands together " RIGHT! anyone want a dance..."

Hazel held her glare at Nate, " ARE you trying to be funny! Because if you are calling me f-"

Jackson stood up, " Right Mum ON THAT DANCE FLOOR YEAH!"

Hazel stood up, she glared again at Nathan as her son held her hand, and pulled up to the dance floor, " He's trying..." he told her, as they danced close, because it was a slow song.

"Well, I hate to see when he's not! Oh Jackson...I want my boy to be happy, but..."

Jackson shook his head, dismissing her concerns " MUM...I AM HAPPY...Nathan MAKES me happy..."

Hazel shook her head, not too convinced of it, " It's his poor mother I feel sorry for...she's lying sick as a pig at home...and he's not even bothered to look in on her...BLIMEY!...I hate to think if anything happened to you, he'd do the very same thing..."

Jackson frowned at her, " and WHATS gonna happen to me? Blimey Mother, just button it, will yah...Everything will be fine, we'll call in on Natalia on the way home..."

Xxxx

Aaron was in the park. He strolled around and hung around the bushes in the moonlight. It was not very busy. It was a warm sticky summers evening, and there was no one in sight.

Just his luck.

He hated to admit to it...and he tried to fight it, but what Nathan had said to him that night a few weeks back. About him being either too scared to step foot in a gay club, or just too plain ugly...he HAD been scared at first...who wouldn't be, stepping foot into a gaybar fot the first time...but was he ugly? He lost count of how many times he had looked into the mirror that night...trying to see if he would shag himself...he didn't, but that was just natural wasn't it, nobody would want to shag themselves.

And Jackson shagged him. Lots of times. Even IF Nate said that the builder had told him he was crap. He still came back for more.

There was movement in the bushes...a young lad came forward and smiled at him, a hand on the outline of his cock through his football shorts. Aaron didn't smile back. He never did. He just nods to the nearby bushes as to say 'follow me' The lad understood and pursued the machanic into the foliage for a bit of fun.

Xxxx

At the club, Nick stood up at the bar. He could see that there was a celebration well on the way...the civil partnership between Jackson and Nathan...the banner said it all.

After getting served, Nick put his bottle to his lips and took a swig of his beer. He then caught sight of Jackson pulling away from a kiss and cuddle with Nate, and come foward to get another round in. Nick watched him for a few moments, then moved to his side.

"Congratulations..." Nick said, holding out a hand to him.

Jackson glanced at him frowning " thanks for that...but...DO i know you?"

Nick hinted a smile as he looked away towards the dance floor, " Just that I'm a mate of Aaron's..."

Jackson shook his head and nods to the door, " You better go...I don't want ANYTHING ruining me and Nate's night, do you understand me?"

Nick watched Nathan as he fooled around with Stu and Danny on the dance floor, " and THAT makes you happy does it..."

Jackson found his comment abit out of order, and his face reflected it, " what? AND a mindless thug who likes to go decking people does?"

"Nathan wound him up..."

Jackson shook his head, " yeah, he proberly did...but Nathan winds alot of people up...but they don't all go around decking him, DO THEY?"

Nick leaned on the bar, " look...I'm not here to cause you any trouble and I WILL go if you want me to...but...he liked you...THAT was his crime..."

Jackson swallowed, " I liked him...I DID...I even thought..." and he felt bad about saying this of all days, "...that just maybe...JUST MAYBE...I might be making a mistake...MORE FOOL ME...because the way I SEE IT...however spiteful Nate can be, and I'm not stupid, I know what he can be like, he's worth TEN of that mindless thug"

And with that he was gone, heading into the direction of the gents. Jackson's comments surprized Nick, he really thought that the builder had been using Aaron as a bit of fun...which is what it was all supposed to be from the start...

...But did Jackson mirror Aaron's feelings...but was more clever at hiding them...

Nick shrugged the idea out of his head...TOO LATE NOW...Jackson was married..END OF.

Xxxx

Aaron closed his bedroom door and leaned over and put his low light on. He sat on his bed with a sigh. He checked his mobile. No messages.

But at the same time he scrolled down to Jackson's number and thought about calling him. It had been three weeks. Surely he would have calmed down by now.

He swallowed and pressed call...he put the phone to his ear and it went over to voicemail, maybe this way was better thought Aaron, as he heard Jackson's voice saying about leaving a message.

"It's me...it's Aaron...I were just calling to say sorry...and thanks...for not calling the police on me...because I thought you might...I didn't mean to smack Nathan one...but I did...he wound me up and I hit him...and you are right, there is no excuse for it...and, Nate, if you listen to this I am Sorry about smacking you one...but you won't have to worry, because I am not going to the club anymore...I'm gonna stay away...last thing you need is me hanging around...so I get it...I'm scum...and I should stay away...I really like Jackson...that was my problem, but he's not mine...I know that now...so'a...Jackson, I'll delete your number after this...we're over, end of, I know that now...have a nice life..."

Taking the phone from his ear, he faced Jackson's number again, but this time pressed delete. It was official...Jackson was out of his life for good now.

Discarding the phone to his side unit, he laid his head back onto his pillow, wiping away the tears...he hurt...he didn't know why...but he hurt.

The lad he met that evening...he was nice enough, but it wasn't the same...he had felt comfortable with Jackson, the builder always made sure what he did to him was okay...this lad was abit rough...too eager for his own sexual need...Jackson always put him before himself.

Could he find that again? Surely Jackson wasn't the only guy out there to make him feel...nice.

Maybe...just maybe one day...that guy would come along.

AUTHORS NOTE:

WE HAVE COME TO THE END OF THE FIRST 'PART' OF THE STORY , THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOVE ON SEVERAL MONTHS. HOPE YOU LIKED. x


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

**Xxxx U.K xxxX**

Aaron's life had changed over the last six months. He was no longer in the closet, practically the whole village knew that he was gay. Which was a good thing, because keeping it quiet from everybody apart from Paddy, his Mum and Adam was taking it's toll, especially when Cain and Debbie started to banging on to him about the lack of girlfriends he had.

Cain had been his biggest problem. He wasn't sure about how his uncle would react. Him AND Uncle Zac, because he remembered that Paddy had said something about his cousin Jason having some trouble with him. But Zac was okay. He seemed to of mellowed over the years.

Cain was abit quiet at first, but with a bit of a boost from Bisexual Debbie, he seemed to lighten up after a few weeks, and now even joined in with the banter. There was EVEN a calendar on the garage wall with naked lads on it...

Rhona had been sickly nice about it...too nice and even said to him 'oh, I should have known really'...

Paddy was relieved, he was finding it hard to keep a secret...and Adam couldn't really give a toss either way, because it really didn't bother him. Victoria was shocked at first and was abit paranoid that it was HER that turned him gay in the first place, and he had to reasure her that it wasn't like that.

And one of the most wierdest things of all, was whilst in the Woolie one night having a pint, Edna had come over with a big smile, saying that she used to sit next to someone 'like' him at school.

So things had turned out good overall.

He had moved too, no longer did he live at Smithy. Paddy had been alittle bit upset at first, but Aaron told him that Leo needed a play room, and his bedroom was idea...Rhona was thinking the very same thing, and he decided to move out before being forced out.

He lived with Mum now. At the pub, his and her relationship was getting better too...the strain of it lifting abit...but it was still annoying at times, especially, when sat down in front of the TV, she would point out who was sexy and who was not...AND ASKED HIS OPINION...that was just TOO 'way out' for him.

He still had kept in contact with Nick. Without him, he would never of known that Jackson and Nathan were married and had buggered of to Spain indefinately...the builder had some serious big money contracts over there...and Nathan had taken a 'sabbatical' (whatever that was)...but he guessed it was some big skive of work, and lie on the beach all day as Jackson worked his butt off...MORE FOOL HIM.

But them two 'doing one' had it's advantages. Nick had persuaded him to come along to Bar West...to give the 'gay scene' another go.

YES, cruising was nice...in the summer...but standing there in the mid-winter, freezing ones bits off wasn't that much fun...so going back to Bar West was a gooder.

And he had got SO MORE confident too. He no longer cowered at the thought of going in there like he did before. He was quickly becoming 'a face'. Mates were flocking round him now...and it made him feel good about himself.

He had waited a long time for this...for years he had lived a lie...pretending to be straight and go out with the boys to go 'pull some birds'. Now he didn't have to lie. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Of course there had been some embarrassing moments. His Mum dancing away in Bar West was a low point...she wasn't as cool as she thought she was.

But Debbie and Victoria always had a good time when they came out with him.

Boyfriends?. There hadn't been anyone special. Flynn was first...a boring college student who talked a load of crap. He got the big 'heave ho' after only three weeks. Then there had been a lad named Lee...he had said he was in training to become the new up and coming major football star of the future...until the very next week, he discovered that he only actually played for a shit saturday afternoon league and was employed as a trainee manager in burger king.

He had a few one nighters...sometimes a dabble in the park...other times he had met them for a drink and went to bed with them...although the lad with the damp bedsit and a neighbour who seemed to wee in the toilet all night, did put him off going to other lads places from then on.

Sex?. Flynn was just as good as him...a big fat zero...Lee was ok. But he did insist on Aaron wearing football shorts when he did him. But nothing compared to 'him' . No one it seemed, could ever make him feel so good as a certain builder could.

But that was in the past. THAT was all over. End of.

It was forward he had to look to...and yes...he hadn't had that much luck with the lads...but who knows what opportunities there were for him in the future.

Tonight even.

Because he was sat in a booth at Bar West now...the place seemed abit strange without all the christmas decorations hanging up everywhere. It seemed clinical and cold.

It had been a long week at the garage. For January it seemed too busy for customers, but they had kept on coming through. Cain and Debbie working him like a dog.

But he was a much better employee now. Now he was HIM and not someone who had to hide himself from.

He needed a good few pints down him, and he was about to sink his second, when Nick came over and joined him, " Alright mate? You should've said you were coming in tonight"

Aaron shrugged at him, " I thought you were seeing that Mick guy..."

Nick laughed out loud, and pulled off his coat, " What...Nick and Mick?...I didn't like the sound of it, so I told him to 'DO ONE' as you would say Aaron"

Aaron nods towards the pool table, "Wanna game?"

Nick pulls out his wallet and shakes his head, " oh, go on then...just as long as I beat you again..."

Aaron blew out a laugh as he stood up with his pint, " Fat chance of that mate...", while Nick went to the bar, Aaron crossed over to the pool table where none other that Stu and Danny were prancing around it. Aaron pulled a face, as Stu stood there in his tiny tight T shirt and even tighter jeans, he was drinking some 'soft mans' spirit through a straw.

"Ohhh look who it is..." he announced to Danny, he gave Aaron the once over as he said it.

Aaron didn't care...he got into Stu's face and barked one word, " MOVE"

Danny came foward, pointing at the pool table, " I think you will find WE were here first"

Aaron REALLY didn't care. He ignored Stu and looked at Danny and raised his eyebrowes, "You were...but now I AM TELLING YAH THAT YOU'VE JUST FINISHED, DO YOU GET ME..."

Aaron finished off with a mean smile.

Danny and Stu looked at eachother, dumped the cue sticks and hurried off, Aaron shrugged, pleased as punch at putting the frighteners up them, when it came to them pair he really did enjoy it TOO much.

Nick came forward with his pint, and was thumbing in Danny and Stu's direction, " what's their problem..."

Aaron was busy setting up the table, he briefly glanced up as he smiled, " pair of freaks, that's what...now" he stepped forward pulling out a coin from his pocket, " Heads or tails..."

Xxxx

As time went by, Aaron thrashed Nick three times. It wasn't until a couple complained about it being their turn when both Aaron and Nick decided to call it a night.

As Nick pulled on his coat, he nodded into the direction of the bar, " Oh look who it is...it's your premier football star..."

Aaron pulled a face as he saw Lee at the bar smiling back at him, Aaron didn't smile back, he certainly had no intention of going back there again.

With a his face turned in the opposite direction ignoring him, Aaron led the way, as him and Nick left the club to go get themselves a kebab and chips

**Xxxx SPAIN xxxX**

Six Months they had been in Spain. Two weeks after getting married, Jackson had secured some big money contracts and Nathan had managed to get a sabbatical from his career.

Then they flew out there, to begin a nice life together.

At first, things were brilliant. Jackson and Nathan hit the beach and also the clubs and bars at night.

The contracts Jackson was working on had only just began, there just wasn't the urgency at first, which left the builder lots of time to enjoy the beach with Nathan.

But as the weeks wore on, there was more and more deadlines to meet, which led Jackson to put in more and more hours. Nathan found he wasn't seeing him much, and when he DID see him he was always so tired.

Nathan got bored. And when it got to the stage when lying in the sun all day on his own was driving him mad, he decided to go spending.

First it was Marbella, then Malaga...he even got the coach down to Gilbralter to take advantage of the tax free items there.

Spend, spend, spend. And soon his credit card was all maxed out.

So one day, while Jackson was deado on the sun lounger after spending another long 15 hours at work, Nathan took the builders credit card and began to spend his money...they were a married couple, what was his was his and what his was gone...

Of course he did become unstuck. Because one evening, Jackson had come home earlier 'all smiles', because they had completed their first major deadline. The builder whisked his partner out to a posh restraurant along the beach to celebrate...only when it came to paying for it, Jackson realised that his credit card was no good.

Jackson went mental...all hell broke loose and he never spoke to Nathan for 3 whole days. Infact Nathan was home alone as well, because the builder had deceided to sleep on the sun lounger for the 3 days as well.

But Nathan always managed to turn Jackson's mood around. The builder could never resist it, when Nate acted all cute, and no sooner said, they were making it up by having sex on the beach.

Over the six months they made friends, most of them from a couple of gay bars they frequented. But for Nathan, married life was not all what it cracked up to be. All their friends were young free and single...well most of them, and there was he, shackled to Jackson.

So that's when he changed things between them. They had both agreed back on their wedding night that they would try a more one to one approach to their relationship, to give their marriage a good start. But Nathan dismissed that now. Jackson wasn't up for going back to it being an open relationship, but with Nathan flinging Aaron in his face every five minutes, and banging on about how it was HIM who broke the golden rule, he reluctantly agreed to revert it.

It was Christmas Eve when IT happened. Their small seaview appartment block was hosting a big party. All their mates were there. Gay mates, straight mates...and in no time there were others who they didn't know at all. But it was a party, it was Christmas and everyone was just enjoying themselves.

Although Nathan was ok with it, Jackson was not at all happy about their place being trashed by complete strangers. Nathan had told his partner to loosen up and join in the fun.

One of the strangers was dealing drugs. Nathan was drunk and bought some, not for himself but for Jackson. He was determined for him to be happy and merry like the rest of them and party hard all night.

Slipping the drugs into Jackson's beer was easy, and it wasn't long before the drugs effects took hold...

The first Nathan heard about it, was when he was getting all hot and sweaty with a 'friend' of theirs in the spare room...there was shouts and cries.

Nathan had got dressed much to his sex partners disappointment and ran towards the verander to see Jackson fall off into the night.

Nathan screamed out and raced to the railings and looked down to the street below...

Xxxx

Nathan was looking down now...he stood looking out of the sun glazed windows at the number of aeroplanes coming in to land and taking off.

Hazel was on a public phone nearby," OHHHH FOR GOD'S SAKE JERRY! I SAID TO YAH THAT WE WILL BE ARRIVING ABOUT NOON...I'M KEEPING MY MOBILELINE FREE FOR WHEN THE AMBULANCE PEOPLE CALL ME" she shouted because she was angry and upset...but also because of the airport noise...the chatter of waiting passengers around them and the tanoil yapping on and on in muffled spanish.

"LOOK...I'LL CALL YOU WHEN WE GET TO THE OTHER END...HOWS THAT...OHHHH GO TO HELL!" and she slammed the phone down. She was shaking as she pulled her mobile out of her handbag and checked it. Nothing.

Nathan turned around and glanced at her, at a shake of the head, Hazel looked up at him, "Ohhh WHERE are they...they should be here by now"  
>Nathan rolled his eyes at her, " THEY SAID they'd call us when they arrive..."<p>

Hazel was biting her nails, " I don't even know now whether I gave them my number properly now...it was all such a rush before..."

Nathan came forward and pulled out his own mobile, " They've got mine too remember...JUST relax, will yah!"

Nathan sat himself down on a nearby seat, Hazel glared at him, " WHAT A STUPID THING TO SAY! MY BOY MAY NOT EVER WALK AGAIN!"

Nathan stood up and stood right in her face, " DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT, YOU SILLY COW! ANYWAY IT'S 50 50 ABOUT HIM WALKING AGAIN, THAT'S WHAT THE DOCTORS SAID..."

Hazel turned away from him, she needed to get away from that heartless creature. She already had her fair share of him this morning at the hposital, when HER boy lying there while that piece of scum was flirting with a doctor in the corridor.

She sat down, watching as Nathan went back to stare out the window again. She wiped away her tears as she pulled out her mobile to check it again. Nothing.

Her boy was scared.

When the accident happened, Jackson had been rushed off to Malaga's trauma hospital. Nathan had called her in the middle of the night.

After flying out to Spain, Hazel left the airport straight away and got a taxi to the hospital, her baggage still rotating around the luggage carousel.

Jackson had regained consciousness when she reached the hospital, and he cried at seeing her because he had been so scared. And that he was alone.

She tracked down Nathan to a relatives room catching up on some sleep. She had demanded to know why he wasn't at his bedside and he had said that HE WAS OK. But it wasn't okay, the doctors had done X rays and had told them that Jackson had seriously done some damage to his back when he fell.

WHY DID HE FALL?

Jackson was keeping stum...and so was Nathan.

The tanoils muffled voice broke her thoughts and she wiped away her tears. She looked up to see Nathan gazing out of the window in a trance. Her mobile was ringing...and she put it to her ear fighting back the tears.

"...yes...this is Hazel Rhodes..."

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS WAS SORT OF A STARTING PLATFORM FOR PART TWO OF THIS FIC. SETTING UP WHERE/WHAT/HOW THING ARE NOW. HAS NATE/LOATHSOME/SCUM REACHED HIS LOWEST POINT? NO! OF COURSE NOT! x PS: LEAST THERE WAS NO TRAIN.

PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

"Just a minute love, I'll help you with that..." Said Hazel standing up from the chair and reaching for the spoon in the bowl of sloppy porridge. Jackson's hand came up and shoved hers out of the way, his face was set in anger at her.

"JUST LEAVE IT MUM! I CAN FEED MESELF, ALLRIGHT?, I'M NOT SAT IN A BLOODY HIGH CHAIR!""

Hazel's arse was immediately sitting back into the chair again, she glanced around her hoping her son's little outburst hadn't caused too much of a commotion on the ward.

She watched as Jackson fed himself the porridge, he was sat up in his bed with a face like thunder...it had been over two weeks since he had come here...and that was after spending over 3 weeks in a London hospital after being flew home from a hospital from Spain...where he had spent a week.

Hazel sighed and picked up the newspaper that was sitting next to her on another chair, on opening it she glanced at the headlines, " Same old same old same old..." she muttered as she leafed through the pages.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her, " DO YOU HAVE TO!" he spat.

Hazel looked up at him, " have to what?"

"Sit on that fat backside of yours going on and on...you are driving me INSANE!"

Hazel slung the newspaper to one side and pointed her finger at him, " That's enough! I'm not being spoken to like that!"

Jackson nods to the wards exit, " Then why don't you just DO ONE! Leave me in peace..."

No sooner had her son said that, she was collected up her stuff and looking at him, "Alright! if THAT'S what you want...I JUST THOUGHT that i'd keep you company, that's all...because lets face it, that partner of yours has been no where near, has he?"

Jackson looked up at her, " He's BUSY!...as if that's any business of yours...anyway, he's coming in later to see me...so it's BEST you are not here anyway, you know, with how you two get with eachother!"

Hazel was making her way to the door, " Don't remind me, I had to sit 3 hours next to him on a plane...NEVER AGAIN...I'll drop by tomorrow...you know, when you start your physio..."

Jackson glared at her, " Don't bother...Nate's with me...I'll...I'll call yah...", he said looking away.

Hazel was then gone. She could understand her son's frustrations at the minute. They had all just come out of a dodgy period to whether her boy would walk again. 50 50 the doctors had said. But luckily with weeks of bedrest and care, Jackson was on the mend, although the doctors warned him that he was going to have a much weaker back.

And weeks in bed had played havoc with his legs...Nathan helped him out of bed to get him to the toilet a few days ago...he wanted a poo, and there was NO CHANCE Nathan was going to watch him use a potty or a commode...blimey he had his dignity...and with out that, he just as well of given up. But his legs were like jelly...he had to use a wheelchair...the mussles had wasted abit...that's why he needed the physio.

And it couldn't come soon enough...for all of them.

Xxxx

"You get out of bed..."

"No, you get out of bed..."

Nooo...YOU get out of bed..."

Aaron jumped out from underneath the warm covers and jumped on to Ross's muscular frame, he stared right into the lads eyes, " MAKE ME!" he teased.

Ross smiled and started to tweak Aaron's nipples that made him yelp like a dog and jump up and out of the bed.

Ross laughed as he sat up, propping the pillow up as he did so, " While you are up...make us a coffee will yah..."

Aaron pulled a frown as he picked up his pair of boxers, " Errrrrr...and what did your last slave die of..."

Ross shrugged as he watched the machanic pull on the boxers, " I'm only just getting to know him actually...black, no sugar for me" he then added, as his eyes were glued to his phone. Aaron smirked and pulled back the curtains, so the bright March sunlight could flood it's rays into the room.

"Hey! Are you trying to blind me, or sommit?"

Aaron made for the door, " that'll teach yah...come on...OUTTA me bed"

Ross swung his legs across as he listened to a message on his phone, " ...that sound pretty cool...a mates having a house party..." he looked up at Aaron, "...are you up for that...?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he pulled on his trakkie bottoms, " I might have plans..."

Ross pushed out his bottom lip, " I'm still not yah Boyfriend then?"

Aaron laughed as he pulled open the bedroom door, " Not yet...but you can keep on asking..."

Xxxx

Nathan came into the ward with a big smile on his face. Jackson looked up at him from where he laid on his bed, " At last, I was starting to think that you had died, or sommit!"

Nate tutted as he sat in the chair, " I've been trying to sort me shifts out, haven't I...so...looking foward to starting physio tomorrow, are yah?"

Jackson rolled his head to him, he knotted his browe, " yeah I REALLY AM!" he said with sarcastic overtones, "...That's gonna be the highlight of me day that! Me learning how to walk again...being treated like some two year old"

Nathan shook his head, " It's not like that...you've met the physio...he's really nice...HOT too!" he teased, trying to lift Jackson's dark mood.

Jackson rolled his head to face front again. He wasn't really interested to whether the physio was hot or not...it wasn't going to change things...it wasn't going to stop him feeling mad about himself.

" However how much I think about it...I really can't believe I drank that much..." he said glumly...staring off into space. Nate rolled his eyes as he played with the corner of the bedsheet, " What? THIS again? How many MORE times to we have to go through it?"

Jackson shook his head at him, " Don't be like that" he started.

"I WILL BE...I mean...WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? That you don't believe me?" asked Nate.

Jackson nods, " COURSE I believe yah! It's just I can't believe how much of a dickhead I was that night for drinking to much"

Nathan smiled at him, " Look...YOU were working all the hours god sends...you were knackered...you said yahself you wanted to get bladdered...and you did..."

Jackson looked into space and pulled a half smile, " While you were in our spare room shagging that guy with the small cock"

Nathan frowned at him, " Small cock? How did you know that?"

Jackson grinned now, " because my sweet..." he looked at him smuggly, " I HAD him the night before..."

Nathan stood up, " right...I'll just go and get some stuff for you from the shop and i'll be back...couple of mags and a bag of gummi bears do you?"

Jackson leaned foward as Nate kissed him on the lips, " That'll be great, but don't be chucking any of them cola cubes in, you know how much i hate them!" , but before Nate could leave, the builder asked, "...OH what about our flat? Did you manage to dry it out...sorry about Mum...she seems to have a habit of flooding flats out, her"

Nathan stuck a tongue in his cheek, " lets just say I handed her the yellow pages and told HER to sort it...be back in a sec..." and he was gone.

Jackson laid back and smiled...he was going to make damn sure to make this up to Nate.

After all...it was HIS FAULT they had to come home from Spain, cutting short their time out there...

And now Mum had flooded the flat...POOR NATE...how much more did he have to put up with...it was miracle that he hadn't left him.

Xxxx

Ross pulled on his jacket as he was about to leave by the pubs back door. Aaron came down the stairs with the two empty coffee mugs, " So'a...Can I see you again?"

Aaron shrugged as he leaned on the stair rail, " Call me...maybe we could hook up in a couple of weeks..."

Ross shook his head and was out of the door. Aaron only then noticed his Mum standing in the kitchen doorway, " Blimey kid! Another bites the dust, does it?"

Aaron glared at her as he went into the lounge, " stay outta of it Mum...I do what I wanna do"

Chas turned up head, " I KNOW that love...but don't you want to settle down? Have a steady boyfriend? " she laughed then, " You seem to be going through a bloke a week at the mo"

Aaron pulled a face at her...one clearly saying 'what business is it of yours'

"Ohhh...I DIDN'T KNOW you were counting them" he growled.

Chas shook her head quickly as she puffed up a cushion on the sofa, " I'm not...I'm just saying, that's all"

"Well...DO US a favour yeah...DON'T" and with that he was out the door with a slam.

Chas shrugged and got on with her duties in the bar.

Xxxx

At the hospital, Nathan let go of Jackson's hand, stood up and yawned, " Right...is it all right if I go...I'm not sleeping much, and well...you know me, and how I need me beauty sleep..."

Jackson shook his head and smiled as they briefly kissed, " It's fine! Mum'll be along in a bit...I was abit hard on her earlier, so I gave her a call..."

Nathan raised his eyebrowes, " Just as long as SHE'S sorted the flat out"

"I'll have a word...so'a...I'll see you tomorrow for the physio..." Jackson told, brown eye's all happy. Nathan shook his head and went to leave.

"I love you..." said Jackson.

Nathan blew out a laugh as he looked back at him, " Yeah...you too..." and he was off.

As Nathan came up the corridor, he leaned on the wall and held his head in his hands. Jill was just coming along the corridor as he did so.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, " Hey!...What's up? Is there something wrong with Jackson?"

Nathan shook his head at her, " No...it's nothing..." he sighed. Jill could see it was something. She took his hand and looked at her tunic clock, " Look i'm due a break...you and me need a catch up..."

Xxxx

Aaron and Nick walked across the park in the early spring sunshine, " she just needs to keep her nose out, her!". Aaron was having a right old moan.

Nick shrugged as they came to the street, " You do seem to be going through lads at the minute...you should slow down"

Aaron stood on the curb, "Ohhhh NOT YOU TOO!"

Nick shook his head, " I'm not saying nought to yah! I'm just saying that...if you sleep around you'll get yourself a bit of a rep that's all, and i don't want that to happen to you Aaron"

Aaron crossed the road in a huff, Nick hurried after him, "... and you are calling me a what? I mean...what do you call a male slag...because is that what you are saying i am? Well IF I AM, blame me mother, because I take after her!"

Nick grabbed his arm, " Aaron wait up! I'm not...I'm just worried about you, that's all..."

Aaron turned to him, " I'm ok...I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING..."

Nick nods towards a pub and they walk in to get a pint, " I wasn't gonna say ought...but...I saw that Nathan the other night...he were at Bar West..."

Aaron was pulling out his wallet. He snapped his head round, " Nathan? Was he on his own? Was..."

Nick looked to the pubs threadbare carpet and shook his head, " AFTER ALL this time...you jump in there..."

Aaron pulled a frown, was it THAT obvious!, " No I don't!" he retaliated too quickly, " I were just wondering, that's all"

Nick shook his head, " I HAVEN'T seen him...Nathan was alone...but the way he was knocking them back and the face on it,there must be trouble in paradise"

Aaron paid for the round and followed Nick to a table, clutching their pints...and with just the hint of a smile forming on his face.

Xxxx

Jill sat with Nathan in the hospital canteen. Nate nursed his coffee that had been left to cool for the last half and hour.

"So...let me get this right...YOU are thinking of LEAVING Jackson..." she shook her head in disbelief, " WHY? What's happened?"

Nathan shrugged at her. He felt bad, " I...It's just a number of things...something i've come to realise I suppose...I'm just not cut out for all this...it's all too much"

Jill shook her head at him, "But you and Jackson...you're made for each other...that's what YOU always said, anyway..."

"We were...in the beginning...Jackson was a 'face' on the 'scene'...he was HOT...everyone was after him...but he wasn't into one to ones...I really hated it at first, having to share him with other guys...but...after time, I quite liked it...because I realised it worked both ways...and that I could see other lads too...and HE didn't mind...we had the perfect relationship" he smiled as he looked back to the past.

Jill placed her hand over the top of Nate's, " So? What's changed...?"

Nathan shrugged at her, "...me...that's what...how the tables have turned...it's HIM who wants a one to one relationship now...but I liked it how it was...anyway...married life is not all it's cracked up to be..."

Jill took her sip of her coffee and looked up, " So...when are you gonna tell him...that's it's over..."

That was the million dollar question! Because he had to think carefully about how he was going to handle things.

"...I know this is gonna sound pretty bad, but...I just have to wait for a good time..."

"a GOOD time? When is ever a good time to end a marriage?" asked Jill, rather baffled by that.

"Just as soon as he is at home...on his feet...anyway his fat batty mother's around now to take care of him...anyway..." he trailed off leaning forward, " ...There's this young doctor on Green Ward...just started...he IS HOT!...AND I saw him at Bar West the other night...we've been sorta flirting with one another..."

Jill eyes were to Nathan's hand, " Is THAT why you've removed your wedding ring?"

She could clearly see WHERE it had been...a thin white patch around his finger where the hot Spanish sun hadn't penetrated.

"Don't be like that...be pleased for me...it's only what I deserve after all what I've been through with Jackson...but I have to face facts...even when he's on his feet, he's gonna be HALF the man he was...he's a builder...with a weak back...WE had plans...he was gonna run his own business and get big money work, and I was gonna be a consultant nurse one day...we were gonna hit it big...but lets face it...the best thing he's gonna be able to do now, is do abit of painting and decorating here and there..."

"Don't you even love him?"

Nate thought about that for a few moments, and then shrugged at her as he finished off his coffee, "...WHAT IS LOVE ANYWAY? Its JUST a word..."

Just as he looked up, the young medic with the brown wavey hair and green eyes placed a hand on Nate's shoulder, " Still on for that drink..."

Nate beamed a grin at him, " Sure am...I'll meet you out front in say...10 minutes?"

The medic raised his eyebrowes and headed off with a couple of his colleagues. Nathan watched then go with a smile, and turned to Jill, " Don't you love a man with a stethoscope around his neck...?"

Jill nodded politely...so that was the real reason!...She couldn't believe Nathan was doing this. And what made it worse, was she was the one nursing Jackson that evening.

That poor guy was going to get his heart broken, and he had NO idea it was going to happen...she just hoped that Nathan KNEW WHAT he was doing...

**XXXX**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Pooooooor Jackson!...but some might say: He's made his bed...FEED BACK PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Nathan screamed out in sheer pleasure as James started to pump his hard cock up him. It was for the third time since the night before. Nathan thought his heart was going to explode, but it was something else that was exploding, as his spunk started to squirt all over his and Jackson's martial bed. And that had turned him on even more.

James flopped to the pillow gasping for air, he ran a hand through his brown waves and feasted his eyes on the sexy slenderness that was Nathan. The blonde nurse reached for a cig and lit it up, before flopping into James's arms. Both trying to get their breaths back.

"I didn't know you smoked?" James remarked, taking the cig from him and sharing it. Nate exhaled and rolled his head, " With all what i've been through for the past fews weeks, can you blame me?...it's the stress"

James laughed as he took a drag, "I'm sure I am a cure for that too..." he trailed off teasing him.

Nathan was well up for another piece of James...no man had ever made him feel more alive between the sheets then James did. Mind you, they were only joking the night before that it wasn't ONLY James' brain that was bigger than Jackson's.

As their lips locked again, and James manhandled Nate to a more subsmissive position, both stopped with their mouths open. They could hear somebody coming in through the front door.

James let go of Nathan, who quickly put a finger to his lips and hurried to the bedroom door, he put an ear to it and heard: " Nate! Are you around love?"

It was Hazel!

Nathan quickly put on his bathrobe, messed up his hair even more than it was, then hissed at James, " Stay put..."

Nathan walked out the bedroom sleepily, and closed the door behind him, " Oh it's YOU Hazel...what are you doing here?"

Hazel glared at him, " What a stupid question!...I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY I WAS COMING ROUND! Jackson needs some more clothes at the hospital...He said that YOU had forgot!"

Nate yawned and looked at her, " Well...some of us aren't lying flat on our backs for best part of the day, are we...some of us work!"

Hazel really didn't like his attitude, " YOU WORK THERE! HOW CAN YOU FORGET?"

Nathan plugged in the kettle, and realised he could smell James's cum all over his hands...he smiled to himself.

Hazel was quick NOT to miss a thing, " And WHAT are you smirking at? IF you are smiling at THIS..." she pointed at her head...and Nate seemed to notice the 'poodle perm' for the first time, " I'm GETTING IT SORTED!"

"Ohhhh I wouldn't bother, Hazel...kinda suits you, that"

Hazel wasn't in the mood for his wise cracks, she headed to the bedroom, " Right, i'll go and pull out a shirt and dig out some jeans for him, shall I?"

"NO!" snapped Nate, alittle more harshly than he ment it to sound, he then laughed it off by the stunned look on her face, "...i'ma fraid all his clothes are still in there..." he nods to the suitcase next to the washing machine...Hazel could see a number of Jackson's shirts hanging out from the zip.

She crossed over to the suitcase, and turned to Nate, " you ONLY washed YOUR own clothes?" she asked abit taken aback.

Nate nodded as he came forward, " well...it's ME that's wearing them at the mo...he only needed a couple of pairs of pyjamas, didn't he?"

"YOU DO realise that's he's coming HOME this weekend?" she asked, not really knowing whether she was either amazed or surprized by the sheer thoughtless of her son's partner.

Nathan shook his head and shoved her to one side, then pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans, "I DO know that Hazel, I proberly KNEW THAT before you did...here...these are clean"

The nurse handed her the clean clothing...Hazel took them, " Now...IF YOU don't mind, i've got to get ready for shift...and IF YOU see him before I DO...then tell him i'll be around later on to visit him..."

When Hazel was gone, James came strolling out of the bedroom, stark naked. His eyes darting around the flat, Nathan laughed, " It's ok...the hairdo from hell has gone..."

James breathed a sigh of relief, as he went to pull the nurse into his arms, " About time...for a minute there, I thought she was never gonna leave..."

Nate was moving him back towards the bedroom, his eyes all enticed with pure lust, "How about you go and teach me a lession then..."

James raised his eyebrowes, " But I thought you had a shift on..."

"Not till 11...so, lets go and help me kill some time..."

And both of them hurried back into the bedroom kissing passionately and closing the door.

Xxxx

Later, after starting his shift at the hospital, Nate watched as Jackson came hobbling over on his crutches toward him in the corridor. Nate had too admit. The builder had lost none of his physical tone in his upper body as he stood there in nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

"Sooooo Look at YOU all up and about on your crutches!" the nurse said, over doing the sheer excitment of it, because deep down he really wasn't bothered.

Jackson smiled at him, " I THOUGHT I heard your voice! Coming to see me, were Yah?"

He hadn't intended to just yet, but Nate nodded, " Yeah I was...sorry about not stopping by earlier, it's just that I've gotta alot to do...you know...getting the flat all ready for you home coming this weekend..." he lied.

Jackson sighed at him, " To be honest with yah Nate, I couldn't give a flying toss what the flats like, I'm so sick of being stuck in here... and I miss yah"

Nate looked deep into those saddened brown eyes...it made him quite tearful...that wasn't part of the plan! Him getting all emotional.

"I've really missed you too..." he said, and planted a kiss on Jackson's lips, not really who cared who saw it. Jackson turned him self round on his crutches and nods to his room, "I've talked that Jill nurse into getting me a DVD player in there...Gary brought over a couple of films earlier...we could watch one later if you like..." he suggested, eyes lighting up now.

Nate's mind was in a whirl. He had plans for tonight. I nice swingers party, over at Carl and Dave's.

"Ohhhh Jackson...I should have said...I'm seeing me Mother tonight...you know how lonely she got when we were in Spain...I said I'd spend some quality time with her...but I suppose I could CHANGE my plans..." he trailed off, hoping to get the desired effect, and he did, because Jackson was shaking his head.

"Don't be daft. You go see your Mum...we'll have bags of quality time for ourselves, when I get home at the weekend" the builder told.

Nate smiled at him, as he gathered up some patient notes from the desk, " Can't wait" he said, trying to make it look convincing. Because the only thing to LOOK FORWARD TO was him having to wait on Jackson hand and foot.

"Look...I've gotta to do a drugs round...I'll come and see you before I knock off..."

Jackson nods slightly and watched Nate walk away up the corridor, why did he feel like he was being fobbed off. He got the impression that Nate didn't want him home at all. He hated this...questions going through his mind and he had no answers to them.

He just had to wait and see...

Xxxx

An hour later, Jackson was in bed. He stared blankly at the flat TV screen on the wall. The DVD was playing, but he couldn't remember what film he had put on now...

What if Nathan didn't want him anymore?...What if he just wasn't enough for him?...it got to him that he was going to be a weaker man...what about Nate? Did he feel the same...weak man, no good to him anymore. Because he did think that at times himself.

"JACKSON WALSH AT LAST!"

Jackson snapped his head to the doorway to see a young man standing there...the builders eyes suddenly lit up and he cracked a smile, " Robbie! You haven't come ALL the way over from the Spanish sun to see me, have yah?"

Robbie laughed as he came into the room, " No mate...I'm visiting me parents in Manchester...so...I thought as you lived nearby...I'd look you up"

Jackson nods to the TV, " Switch it off...and come and park your backside down"

Robbie did so, and sat down. Jackson sat himself up abit too, " So...hows things in Spain?...hows work? Hows that sexy wife of yours?" he teased.

"Still in Spain! You know what it's like trying to tear her away from a sunbed...But anyway, I'm more interested in YOU...hows things...I've tried to ring a couple of times but no one got back to me"

Jackson nods his head over himself, "I'm getting there...I'm going home at the weekend, I can't wait, being stuck in hospital for weeks is doing me head in!"

Robbie could understand that, " Must have been hell for you mate...I still can't believe it even happened..."

Jackson breathed out a sigh as he leaned back and looked at him, " Well...it's MY fault isn't it? I've got no one to blame for this, but meself..."

Robbie shook his head, " But you only had one pint...THAT'S what I can't get my head round..."

Jackson looked at him with a frown, " No mate...I was totally bladdered! I was right out of my tree...I can't believe I was such a muppet"

"Nor can I!" laughed Robbie, " So'a...what have the doctors said? Will you be able to come back to Spain, like?"

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, " I don't know about that mate...Can't see it happening...anyway, the doctors have said i'm not as strong as I used to be, so...I won't be of much use to yah now anyway..." he reasoned sadly. He found it hard to realise that himself.

Robbie shook his head, " There's ALWAYS a job out there for you mate!...look at dodgy Darren out there with his gammie leg...he's raking it in with all that plastering he's doing...so less of this writing yourself off mate, because I won't have it"

Jackson smiled him, good out Rob, always looking on the bright side, " It's good of yah...but...I've gotta think of Nate...we were never gonna stay out there forever were we? Anyway his careers here...if it were just me I'd give it some serious thought...but it's not though, is it?"

Robbie handed him his card, " well, if you ever change your mind..."

Xxxx

At Bar West, Aaron stood up at the bar. There was something on his mind...or more someONE. Jackson. Last week Nick had said to him that he had seen Nathan out and about drinking with his mates, but he hadn't seen any sign of the builder.

Aaron hadn't told Nick this, but he had come out to Bar West EVERY NIGHT since then. Nick'll think he was mad. But he was desperate to catch sight of the builder.

But again, same as all the other nights, there was still no sign of him. He stared into his drink, maybe Nathan had come back alone. Maybe they had split up and Nathan come back to the UK and Jackson was...STILL in Spain!

He shuddered at that thought. Maybe Jackson has found somebody else and had left Nathan. He kept thinking through one scenerio to the next. All with Jackson remaining in Spain. Besides, it would explain his absence.

His mobile jingled. He picked it up from the bar and looked at it. It was from that Ross guy again, wanting to meet up...didn't the lad get the hint yet?. He ignored it, and looked around him hoping his stalker wasn't actually IN the club. It was then the idea was coming into his mind. Playing pool in the corner was that mate of Jackson's, he didn't know his name, but he had seen Jackson hang out with him lots of times.

If anyone would know where Jackson was...he would. He just had to find away of asking him, that's all.

Xxxx

Nate was coming down the stairs of Carl and Dave's house. There was a hive of pure sexual activity going on in the bedrooms. He got himself a beer from the fridge. Stu was sitting on the nearby couch and came over, " So...how's Jackson? I thought you would be with him tonight..."

Nathan glared at him, "What's it to you! I saw him earlier..."

Danny came forward and grabbed Stu's arm, " Leave it Stu...it's not any of our business"

Nathan shook his head as he opened his can, " What? YOUS two have been talking about me have yah?"

Danny swallowed and looked at him, " Stu saw you the other night...with that doctor guy..."

Nathan flickered his eyes to Stu, " did you now...SO...What's it to you?"

"I..." he glanced at Danny, " I thought it was a bit off that's all...poor Jackson lying in the hospital, and you were out...WITH HIM"

Nathan laughed out loud...and then gave Stu the most belittling look he could muster up, "Ohhhh! It's POOR Jackson now, is it! I wonder why you are thinking that?"

Stu felt really uncomfortable.

"Ohhhhh That's it!" cried Nate answering his own question, " It's YOU isn't it...poooorrrrr old Stu...ALWAYS fancied Jackson, but never got anywhere..." he sneered at him.

Danny shook his head at him, " Nate, that's enough..."

Nate was FAR from finished, " ...NO it's NOT enough...Jackson KNEW you fancied him...WE BOTH DID! And by god, didn't we have a good laugh over it!" he leaned right into Stu, "...remember all those times Jackson said he'd fuck that little arse of yours...it were ALL STAGED...Jackson fuck a skinny little runt like you? AS IF! HIS words not mine!...I REST MY CASE..."

Stu eyes welled up. Then he bolted out through the front door grabbing his jacket along the way. Nathan breathed out a long sigh.

Danny glared at him," That were abit harsh, weren't it?...You know he's always held a torch for Jackson"

Nathan gave him the once over and nods to the door, " You can leave too if you like, I've got new friends now..."

Xxxx

Aaron walked across the club with his pint and stood on the perimeter of the pool table area. Jackson's mate was still playing a game with some young lad. Aaron stuck a hand in his pocket and leaned his arm on the side and supped his pint glancing over...waiting for the right moment.

The game had finished, they guys shook hands, and the younger lad left. Jackson's mate went over to a table and finished his pint. Aaron swallowed down, and came forward, he cleared his throat.

Gary looked up at him, " Yeah?"

"Somebody told me that you know of a builder. I need one. Well...NOT ME...but I need some building work done, like..." he pulled a face at himself, this was coming out all wrong.

Gary stood up and pulled on his jacket, " The only builder I know of is in hospital. Won't be building for a while, so I'd forget it if I were you..."

Aaron's jaw dropped, " Jackson's IN HOSPITAL!"

This nearly knocked Gary for six, " you KNOW Jackson? But why ask me if i knew of a buil-" he came to realise, " I know you...your face...you were the one who decked Nathan!"

Aaron backed away...the last thing he wanted was trouble, but he had to know what's become of Jackson.

"I...ermm..." Aaron was about to a classic 'leggit', but Gary stopped him, " I ought to buy you a pint mate...Someone should've decked that spiteful little c**t years ago..."

Aaron turned around, it seemed this mate of Jackson's didn't like Nathan.

"You what? LET ME get this straight...YOU want to buy ME a drink, for doing that...Jackson went bonkers at me that night!"

Gary laughed, " HE'S VERY protective of him...but he doesn't know the half of it..."

Aaron sat down and Gary joined him, " So you and Nathan don't get on?"

"You must be joking! He hates me...just because I've known Jackson alot longer than he has...AND he won't let me forget that MY boyfriend left me to marry a GIRL! Every chance he gets, he likes to remind me...", he was now realising who this lad WAS exactly, "...you're Aaron, aren't you?"

Aaron shook his head, Nathan was a piece of work. He looked up, " What's happened to Jackson?" he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I don't know all the facts...but I'll tell you what I know..."

Xxxx

It was late. Jackson felt sleepy when the nurse turned off the TV. When she was gone, he leaned across and reached for his mobile. No messages from Nathan. Typical.

He then scrolled down his messages and paused at one that he had never deleted. He never deleted it, because it was special to him. And he used to listen to it every day in Spain, especially when he and Nate used to argue. The voice made him smile.

He pressed to listen to it, and put the phone to his ear. And listened to it..and as he removed the phone down from his ear, the tears were flowing...

**XX**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Do I see Jackson and Aaron running to the sunshine together? Or do I see Nathan strike again!**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Aaron sat in the back of the Woolie eating his breakfast. Chas came through with a smile on her face, " I've just seen our Cain...he tells me you've got the day off?"

Aaron looked up to her and frowned, " Yeah...so?"

Chas shrugged at him, " I just saying, that's all...you didn't tell me...So...what's on the agenda? Meeting some lad, are yah? Anyone I know?"

Aaron bolted up from his chair, all het up, " WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS!"

Chas was taken aback by her sons outburst, she waved her hands out to him, " I'm not...look i was only trying to take an interest, that's all, you don't have to go biting me head off over it!"

Aaron was still in a huff. He left the room and slammed the door behind him...Chas stood there open mouthed...WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?...what ever was winding up her son...it was certainly something big...but what...or who... exactly?

Xxxx

After jumping off the bus, Aaron stood outside the hospital. It was a Friday and one of the hottest days March had seen in a long while. He watched as people came to and fro through the main entrance doors that slide back and forth.

Jackson was in there. That's what he had learned from Gary, one of the builders mates. Some kind of accident in Spain that left Jackson with a serious back injury. What was MORE shocking was when Gary said WHEN it actually happened...Christmas Eve! Jackson had been laid up for two and a half months, and he had known nothing about it. Not that he had any reason too, but it still seemed weird.

Aaron lit up another ciggy. He decided to go in after this, it was his third since stepping off the bus, but what was one more going to do? Besides the last time he saw Jackson was at Bar West a few weeks before he and Nathan had buggered off to Spain. Surely that was all forgotten about now...the fact that he had decked Nate.

He puffed on his cig and watched a few more people come out the sliding doors and step out into the sunshine.

Definately AFTER this fag, he told himself, then I'll go in...

Xxxx

Jackson sat up in his bed in his pyjamas. He stared at the blank TV screen on the wall opposite him. Blimey he was bored. The nurse then came through with a smile for him, " Right...shall we get you outta that bed and into the chair? Besides they will be bringing around your lunch in a while..."

Jackson glared at her but said nothing. The nurse folded her arms at him, "So...What's with the face...it's a lovely day outside..."

Jackson pulled his browe together, " THANKS for that! Especially when I'm stuck in here..."

The nurse came forward and helped Jackson move around, he shoved her out of the way, "I can manage, I'm not a flaming cripple, you know!"

The nurse bit her tongue and handed him his crutches, Jackson grabbed them, and heaved himself across to the chair next to the bed.

"Beef stew on the menu this lunch time...smells nice" remarked the nurse as she went to change the bedding, Jackson glared at her, " I'm flipping sweating me balls off in here and they are feeding me THAT! Don't tell me...when it's 10 below outside, we get salad thrown down us necks!" he said sarcastically.

The Nurse propped up the pillows and turned, " Look...I don't DO the menu's...go with out if you want...anyway, why are you so mardy today? Last I heard, you are going home tomorrow!"

Jackson felt bad about his mood, he looked up at her, " Sorry...it's NOT you...it's Nathan, he said he would stop by last night to see me...but he never turned up...IS HE HERE? IS HE ON SHIFT?" he was looking up at the nurse with big brown eyes, hoping for her to say 'yes'

The nurse shook her head, " I don't think he's been on shift for a couple of days...Have you tried calling him?"

Jackson nods, as he looked away, " Yeah...his phones on voicemail..."

The nurse was finished, and turned to him, " Well...IF I SEE HIM...I'll tell him to come visit yah, pronto...hows that?"

Jackson half smiled with a nod. The nurse left the room.

In the corridor she went over to the nurse station, where Jill was logging off her computer, "Has Nathan been around? Jackson's been trying to call him..." told the nurse.

Jill shrugged off a knowing look, as she rounded the desk, " No...not since the other day...don't tell me, he's not come to visit him?"

The nurse nodded. Jill leaned forward, " THAT'S because he's seeing someone else..." the nurse gaped at her, open mouthed, as Jill carried on, "...that new doctor on Green ward,...apparently, he's whisked Nate off to Paris for two days! "she told.

The nurse was open monthed, " The dirty DOG...Jackson's going home tomorrow!"

Jill raised her eyebrowes as she went to do a drugs round, " that's right...Nate'll be back by then, but I'll like to be a fly on the wall if Jackson finds out...I think there's gonna be some fireworks ahead..."

Xxxx

Aaron walked up the corridor and saw the nurse station...a female nurse was sitting behind it busy on the phone. He swallowed and glanced up and down the corridor nervously, before coming up to the desk.

The nurse smiled at him and it wasn't long before the call had ended, she gave another smile, pen in hand, " Can I help you?"

Aaron cleared his throat, " Jackson" he blurted out...it sounded abit abrupt as well. The nurse pointed to the room nearby, " He's in there...friend of his are you?"

Aaron just nods at her and headed off to the room. He could hear the TV on...and he heard Jackson cough. Aaron froze to the spot. His heart was doing the clappers. He couldn't get his legs to work.

The nurse was then behind him, she made him jump, " Are you not going in?" she asked with a nice smile. Aaron's eyes darted all over the shop and then he ran. Back up the corridor and soon out of sight. The nurse frowned and got on about her business.

Aaron stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall near the intensive care unit. What the hell was he playing at? Why had he ran? Why couldn't he of just gone in! He could of kicked himself. He needed a cig, he needed one now...and he headed off toward the exit.

Xxxx

Aaron looked at his watch. It was past 3 o'Clock now. He had to get back to the village...what a big waste of time this had been. He still wanted to kick himself for bottling it...that was all what he could think about now...he bottled it.

He trod out the cig butt, and was about to head off when he happened to look up and their eyes met. Jackson was stood on his crutches across the road near the sliding doors and was looking directly at him.

Aaron forced his gaze to the pavement. His heart was racing again. What should he do now? Run? Because he felt like it! Open mouthed, and his blue eyes clearly showing his fear, because he was scared too, he noticed that Jackson's expression was abit warmer than expected, he nods his head as if to say, come on over.

Aaron swallowed and looking both ways, because the last thing he needed now was to be run down by an ambulance, he crossed the road and approached the builder.

Jackson looked taller. That was what Aaron thought as he came to face him, maybe it was just the way the builder was leaning over his crutches. He was also wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a white vest that showed off his ripped arm mussles, realising he was perving, Aaron finally looked up to face him. Jackson was smiling! Aaron never thought he would see the day, because the builder had been SO ANGRY at him the last time they met.

"Young lad...short hair...mean looking...runs away like a rabbit in the headlights..." mused Jackson as he rested his gaze on Aaron, "...THAT'S what the nurse said, when I asked her to give me a description of my visitor that didn't come to see me..."

Aaron cleared his throat...he was so nervous, " You..." he swallowed again, " ...You guessed it were me?"

" I KNEW it were you...that description wouldn't fit anyother person THAT i know!" He cried.

Aaron looked away from him, " Yeah...I bottled it...sorry"

Jackson shook his head at him, " Why? why did you run? What did you think I would say? I don't bite you know..." he said finishing off with a laugh.

Aaron turned back to him and sighed out, " It's me...and the LAST TIME we saw each other...when I hit Nathan...I...I..." he didn't know what else to say...the words stuck in his throat.

Jackson did a shrug with his head, " ...So you still think I see you as a headcase? A little brainless moron of a thug, do yah?"

Aaron was dumbstruck. Sometimes you just didn't know how to TAKE Jackson...did he mean that? Was he playing with him? Did he want him to apologise again...because he would.

"Maybe I should go..." Aaron said quietly, and was about to tear off. But Jackson stopped him with a yell, " AARON WAIT! I DON'T THINK THAT!"

Aaron had tears in his eyes as he turned around on the curb. Jackson hobbled along toward him, "...I don't think that of yah...not anymore mate..." he smiled warmly at the machanic.

Aaron nods slightly, then nods his head to him, " What happened? Your mate said you fell off a belcony..."

Jackson looked at him and grinned, "Yeah, got into a spot of bother...You were worried about me, were yah...checking up on me, are yah?" he teased.

Aaron felt embarrassed, and wanted to bolt again, but Jackson eased him again, " ...It's okay! I'm alright with it, I LIKE IT... I like the idea of you being all worried about me..."

Aaron looked around them, " It's nice today...bet it's been doing your head in being stuck in there..."

Jackson smiled with a nod. "You best go mate..." he said simply.

Aaron backed away, " oh...I get it...you've had your apology and now you want me to go..."

"Aaron...", Jackson started, rolling his eyes.

Aaron shook his head, eyes all wide, " No...it's alright... I GET IT!" he turned and ran. Jackson closed his eyes and lolled his head to face the ground...WHY did Aaron have to run away all the time? He looked up to see Aaron disappear from sight.

Such a div at times...but by God, he was bloody gorgeous! Jackson thought.

He tighened his grip on his crutches and swung himself around to head back inside...he smiled to himself...it was a good job he still had Aaron's mobile number, and he was going home tomorrow...because this wasn't finished yet.

**XX**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Early Warning** There is karaoke/Entertainment night at Bar West in the next Chapter...be prepared for Natasha...Nathan in drag! And the claws are out.**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

In the bedroom, 'Natasha' twirled in front of the full length mirror looking at 'her' frock. Jackson watched from where he sat on the bed. His face bemused, " What'a we doing this for again?"

'Natasha' turned and pouted 'her' cherry coloured lips, " YOU KNOW WHY! I'm not letting Stu out do me again! I'll never hear the end of it"

Jackson leaned back on the bed and stared at the dress his partner donned. Then at the pair of strappy high heels on the floor next to the radiator, before finishing off with glancing up at the blonde full length wig that hung over the door.

"Yes, but no wonder...", started Jackson, "...it's because he wears his skirt right up his arse and you know how much I want to..."

'Natasha' glared at him through the fluttering of 'her' false eye lashes, " NOT IN YOUR CONDITION YOU CAN'T...you'll do yourself an injury...besides what HAVE I SAID about 'doing' mates...WE DON'T!"

Jackson was in cheeky mood, " Yeah but...when he's dressed up as 'sally' he's somebody else isn't he? So by my book, it doesn't count, does it...?"

'Natasha' gently put on the wig and looked at him through the mirror, " Are you trying to ne funny? Because you are not...anyway, come on...get cracking...we've got to be there by 8"

Jackson leaned forward and grabbed his crutches and heaved himself up off the bed...he then leaned on them and opened the wardrobe door, " So..." he looked at 'her', "...what do you want me to wear? I don't want to go clashing with your dress, do I?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Natasha' sat on the bed and started to put 'her' shoes on, " I thought about the red shirt and your black jeans..."

Jackson pulled out the shirt and tossed the hanger aside, then hobbled over and dropped his backside next to his 'girl'

"So'a...AM I on a promise tonight? YOU KNOW...if you're the best..."

He hadn't anticipated on the glare from 'her'

"...errr...ARE the best" he quicked added.

'Natasha' smiled, " You just have to wait and see...and if you are a good boy...I might be willing to suck to something..."

Jackson laughed and watched as 'she' went out into the lounge with a clutch bag...where 'her' mobile was vibrating like mad inside. She knew it was James trying to call. But since Jackson had come out of hospital, he had found it difficult to see him...there was only so many excuses you could get away with.

Jackson had been out of hospital for a week. And since he learned from Gary, that there was going to be an entertainment night at Bar West the following weekend, Jackson wanted to go...he had been stuck in hospital for weeks...he wanted to be out enjoying himself...nobody could blame him...but since having him home, Nate was beginning to have a change of heart.

Jackson was his husband. But he had been seeing James behind his back. While Jackson was stuck in hospital, he had gone to Paris with him...and had enjoyed a romantic time...

Then...when he had went to collect Jackson to take him home, Jackson had banged on and on about how much he had missed him. Nate had felt guilty.

Jackson was his husband.

He should come first, not James...but James was getting all touchy over it. How he was going to handle this little mess was anybody's guess...he just hoped James would get the hint that just maybe he wasn't quite ready.

He placed the mobile back into the clutch bag after turning it off, then looking at her red painted nails, he went to check the window to see if the cab had shown up.

Xxxx

Aaron came down the steps of Bar West and heard the booms of laughter. That was proberly the show that was advertised on the bill board outside. He hadn't taken that much interest, the last bit of entertainment he saw here was a male stripper, it had been a right laugh, but when he saw the drag queen raving on with a mic on the stage, he pulled a face and hit the bar...he wasn't sure this was going to be 'his kind of night'

Xxxx

In the gents 'Natasha' touched-up 'her' makeup in the mirror. James was then at 'her' side, 'she' looked at his reflection and smiled, " alright? I didn't know this was your kind of thing..."

"IS THAT WHY you've been ignoring MY calls?" James shot back angrily.

'Natasha' didn't want to course a scene...especially with Jackson around, 'she' turned to him, "Look...it's hard okay...Jackson's home now...he's still recovering..."

James shook his head, this is not what he wanted to hear, "FROM WHAT? As far as I can see, he's hobbling around ok...look, what happened to the 'i'm leaving him' you said about in Paris...as soon as he's OUT you said...it's been over a week!"

'Natasha' turned to him and rested 'her' hands on his cheeks, " I will! Give me time...I promise...I will Do it, you just have to be patient" and then 'she' kissed him on the lips, leaving behind some lippy as 'she' did so, 'she' smudged it off with her finger and nods to the door, "Now go...I'll call yah..."

In the cubicle Stu stood there. He had overheard everything what was said...Nate had sunk to some lows in his time, but buggering off to Paris? Seriously? Why couldn't he just see how lucky he was, to have such a wonderful loving guy like Jackson.

Xxxx

Aaron sat at the bar and watched lazily the next drag act on stage. It was Nathan! He had to double take at first, was Jackson really into all that?

Although it wasn't Aaron's kind of thing, compared to the last drag act, Nathan was pretty good and funny too...it was hard to believe that a scrawney spiteful little tart was hiding behind all that make up.

Aaron perched his backside down onto the bar stool, as there was more waves of laughter from the gathered crowd. Aaron laughed too, and when he realised he was, he stopped. Good job Nick wasn't here...he would think he was a right div.

Aaron turned his head to see Jackson come to the bar. it was bit of a shock, because he didn't think he would be here...he thought that Nathan might have come along with his mates, but there the builder was...leaning on his crutches and trying to pull his wallet out from the back pocket of his black jeans.

Aaron went to stand up...maybe it was best to slip off before he saw him...besides, when he had seen Jackson at the hospital last week, the builder had said 'he should go' Jackson didn't want him in his life...not even as a mate...that was what it sounded like.

But as Jackson ordered his drinks, he turned his head and clapped his eyes on him. Aaron went red and looked the other way.

Jackson smirked. Poor Aaron looked quite cute when he was shy.

"What'r'yah having?" the builder called to him.

Aaron looked up, his face puzzled, but Jackson was grinning at him...and his eyes were smiling too. Aaron cleared his throat and managed to utter, " I'm okay ta..."

Jackson shook his head, " don't be silly...pint is it?"

Aaron shook his head, and Jackson gave the barman a nod to pull another pint, he then handed him a tenner from his wallet and turned, " You shouldn't of run away the other day...you should have stayed...so we could of talked"

Aaron watched as the barman put the pint down in front of him, the machanics eyes were then looking at Nathan in drag on the stage, " didn't know he was into all that...?" he said.

Jackson chuckled, " yeah...scary isn't he...especially when we get home and he wants me to do him like it..."

Aaron pulled a face.

Jackson shook his head and laughed, " I'm messing with yah..." and the builder's laughing put Aaron at ease, and he sat himself back down onto the bar stool, Jackson leaned his crutches up against the bar and perched his backside down, and joined him.

Xxxx

Bar West was heaving. Not only was there the regulars, but there was allsorts from more further afield to enjoy the entertainment night. 'Natasha' had just come off stage as Stu came to his side dressed as Stu!

"What's up? WHY haven't you dressed up?" cried 'Natasha' giving him the once over. Stu stood there in a tight T shirt and skinny jeans, " I couldn't be arsed this year...besides I didn't want to out shine you this time, didn't I? I want someone else to be best drag act this year, don't I?"

'Natasha' mocked him, " Oh DON'T be giving it all that flannel...THIS is do do with the other week, isn't it? Over at Carl and Dave's place..."

Stu shook his head at 'her', " No it's not..."

"Yeah IT IS!... Look...I'm sorry, alright, I shouldn't have said all that...but you were sticking yah nose into things that DIDN'T concern you..."

"I JUST thought it were abit off that you were carrying on with that doctor guy while Jackson was laid up, that's all...", told Stu. 'Natasha' pouted at him, 'she' then pulled him to one side and was in his face, " Look..." he hissed quickly, " ...all that's over with now, Jackson's outta hospital and we are getting things back on track...so there's nowt to fret over, alright!" he then was gone. Stu shook his head in disgust. James was HERE! He had heard them...both of them...and now they were giving eachother the knowing glances behind Jackson's back.

Stu just wanted to stay out of it, but that was getting hard not to...especially with Jackson looking all happy and oblivous to what Nate was REALLY up to.

Maybe after he had a few drinks...things might look different.

Xxxx

'Natasha' came forward and pulled 'her' wig off. Jackson was sat at the bar having a laugh with Aaron. Aaron's laughter stopped instantly when he saw the scowl in Nate's glare. Jackson turned round, " Come on Nate...That's all forgotten about now, we have to move on from it"

Nate blanked Aaron and glared at his hubby, " THAT THUG BELTED ME ONE!"

Jackson nods his head, " Yeah, but only because you were winding him up!"

Aaron stood from his bar stool and threw up his hands, " Look...I'm heading off now, I don't wanna cause a row"

Nate bit back at there, " YOU'RE NOT!" he sneered.

Aaron glanced at Jackson, then extended an arm out toward Nathan, " I'm sorry about decking yah...can we just shake hands and put it behind us..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes. He was chuffed at Aaron. The lad could be mature when he wanted to be...unlike Nathan it seems.

"ME...Shake hands with YOU?"

"Nate..." hissed Jackson, " just shake his hand will yah"

Nate was under duress doing this...but he and Aaron shook hands. Jackson grinned at them, "see, that didn't hurt either of you, did it?"

Both looked on as Jackson grabbed his crutches that were leaning up against the bar, and he pulled himself to his feet, " Right, now that's been sorted, I'm gonna go and have a natter with Gary and that...i'll be back in a bit"

And with that, Jackson hobbled off, Nate was instantly glaring at Aaron, " Don't you even begin to think he's the slightest bit interested in you, because he's not!"

Aaron pulled a face, " You're all mouth you are..."

Nate mocked him, " And YOU are all fists...don't worry, no doubt you'll start trouble somewhere and end up decking someone...it won't take much to make Jackson realise YOU can't change"

Aaron knocked back his pint and shook his head...then, making sure Jackson was not looking in their direction, he was in Nathan's face, " Well...I'm warning yah...If you do anything to provoke me, i'll have nothing to lose, will I? And the first thing I'd do, is grab that naff wig of yours, and stuff it right down your throat 'till you're choking through your bumhole, do you get me?" He raised his eyebrowes with a smirk, then headed off. Nate watched him go with a scowl.

Xxxx

Stu waited until the cloakroom attendent was pulled away because some lad wanted to flirt and buy him a drink. Stu grabbed his jacket with a huff. This was the last time he was going to stick up for Nathan. He never got any thanks for it, he turned to see the frock hung up. It was Nate's, he had changed out of it after his drag act had finished. He turned to see a pair of scissors on the attendents desk...and smiled.

Xxxx

James sunk another pint and grumbled, as Jackson leaned in for another kiss with Nathan at a booth. He couldn't bare seeing this anymore...WHY couldn't Nate just tell that crippled cowboy builder that it was OVER between them, like he had promised him back in Paris.

Paris...pity there hadn't been that much sightseeing!

He looked up to see Jackson hobble off in the direction of the toilets, Nathan was alone...he left it a few moments and then headed to the gents himself.

Xxxx

James pushed his way into the gents to see Jackson washing his hands at the sink, James had a pee and turned, " That can't be easy..."

Jackson laughed, " It's a nightmare..."

James zipped up and came to his side at the sink, " So...having a good night are yah?"

Jackson leaned on his crutches, " Yes mate...sorry...but DO we know eachother?...your face is pretty familiar but I can't put a name to yah?"

James turned around and dried his hands on the rail, " Ohhh I sorry...how rude of me...I don't know you, no...but I know your partner VERY well..."

Jackson's smile faded, obviously this guy was someone Nathan had had, "Oh yeah?"

James nodded, "yeah...VERY WELL do you get me?"

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah I do actually...listen mate, but me and Nate have this arrangement...what ever you and him did together it was a one off mate...nothing more"

James raised his eyebrowes at him in surprize, " Oh really? Well that's news to me...because..." He leaned right into Jackson, " ...we have been seeing eachother for weeks..."

Jackson laughed it off...it was a nervous laugh, as things started to rush through his mind...he looked up at him and nodded, " you what? You don't know what you are talking about mate..."

"Yes I do...I KNOW ABOUT YOURS AND HIS ARRANGEMENT...THE ONE OFFS...but I've been MORE than that...Nathan just hasn't had the guts to tell you yet..."

Jackson swallowed down...his heart was racing, " ...the guts to tell me what, exactly?"

James watched as a lad took a piss and left the toilet through the door, " the guts to tell you that YOU and HIM are over, mate..."

Jackson was on the move, he turned himself around on the crutches, and headed to the door, "Have you gotta screw loose or sommit?" he told screwing up his face.

James grabbed him, " No...I'm just telling yah! Telling yah something that HE hasn't the bottle too..."

Jackson managed to elbow him as he pulled open the toilets door, " Just back off!" the builder hissed.

Xxxx

James shook his head as he followed Jackson out of the toilets, "BE a man and deal with it, Nate wants me NOT YOU...we've been seeing eachother for weeks...so you don't get to tell me to BACK OFF, alright!"

Jackson turned himself around with his crutches, " You're lying...Nate wouldn't do that to me...NOT TO ME"

James was sneering at him, at last he could take Nate for himself, " ASK HIM...ASK HIM WHERE HE WAS TWO DAYS BEFORE YOU CAME OUT OF THE HOSPITAL...ASK HIM?"

All eyes from the bystanders around them were now fixed in their direction.

Jackson was shaking his head, but thoughts were rushing through his mind...Nate had vanished for a couple of days...his phone had been switched off...

Nate was at that moment hurrying over to them. Spotting Jackson and James together was never going to be a good thing.

Jackson snapped his head round and gave his partner a pleading look, " Tell him...tell him that you and him are NOT...together"

Nate's eyes flickered from Jackson to James and from James to Jackson, he was becoming more and more agitated, " TELL HIM NATE!" yelled Jackson because he was really forcing himself to not believe it now...and by the way Nate was reacting, it certainly wasn't helping.

"I'm...I'm sorry Jackson...I didn't want you to find out this way..." Nathan began, his tone somber...he then shot a glare at James, " WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP IT SHUT!"

James waved a hand out at him, " HE was going to find out sooner or later..."

It was Jackson's turn to flicker his eyes. He looked at Nate to James...and from James back to Nate...he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He swallowed down and James's words came to the forefront of his mind...ASK HIM WHERE HE WAS.

Jackson ignored James and faced his partner, " Nate...before I came outta the hospital...WHERE were you?"

There was a deathly silence. James shook his head and willed the nurse to answer, " Come on Nate...tell him"

The builder shot a glare at him, then turned back to Nathan, " Nathan tell me...please"

Nathan was speechless. It wasn't often that he was lost for words. Over and over in his mind, he had rehearsed about how he would break the news, how he would tell Jackson that it was all over. But now, he couldn't do it.

"He was in Paris..." said a voice from behind them. All turned to see Stu standing there, "Nathan jetted to paris with HIM" he told nodding his head to James. Nate was in shock, how could Stu betray him.

Jackson swallowed down. He stared at Nathan, whose eye now hit the floor in shame. James came forward and put his arm around him, " you don't have to feel ashamed Nate"

It was now Jackson's turn to be speechless. He turned himself around to put his back to all of them, to hideaway how he felt. Because he was feeling pretty much gutted. Deep down...deep deep down, he knew Nate was up to something...but THIS...going out with another man.

Nate could only look up to see Jackson start to hobble away. He went to follow but James stopped him, " No mate...just leave him"

The nurse stared at him in disgust, " WHY? WHY TELL HIM? I WAS GONNA DO IT IN MY OWN TIME!" he cried.

James laughed, " He had to know sooner or later...it's done now...the worse parts done...now, lets get a beer to celebrate, shall we?"

Nathan nods his head and watched James go to the bar. Worse parts done? Somehow he knew that there was much worse to follow...

Xxxx

Aaron stubbed out his ciggy on the wall and was about to head off to the taxi rank, when he suddenly saw Jackson come hobbling out of the doors. Someone was trying to help him, but he was angrily shaking them off.

Aaron came forward, " Hey, Jackson...is everything alright?"

Why wasn't Nathan with him?

Jackson looked up at Aaron. The builders looked like he was in shock, and came forward towards him, " Aaron...take me to yours...please" there was a pleading in his tone.

Aaron was shaking his head, he was confused, " Jackson...what's up? Has something happened mate?"

Jackson was getting all agitated, " I don't wanna talk about it...can I come to yours or not? I can ask Gary..."

Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets and nods, " Yeah...course you can...but what about Nathan? Is he..."

Jackson was in tears as he hobbled up the street, Aaron caught up with him, and stopped him with a tap on the shoulder, " Look mate...wait here...I'll run to the rank and get us a cab, yeah?"

Jackson nods through the sobs.

Aaron watched as the builder perched on the lip of a shop window, he then turned and hurried up the road to go grab them that cab...

Xxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Nathan was on the sofa and stared at the mobile phone that was sitting on top of the counter. It had vibrated like mad when he had got in around 3 in the morning. Then it had stopped.

It was James, Nate knew that much. After last night, when Jackson walked away, James had bought the drinks in...he wanted to make a toast for great times ahead for them. What great times? How was anything good going to come out of all this heartbreak.

Because it wasn't only Jackson that was heartbroken, Nate was too...it just didn't hit him until he got back to the flat and quickly realised that the builder wasn't coming home.

Where was he? Where did he sleep? Was he at Gary's? Should he call his mobile?

All these questions going through his mind, but Nate just sat there. The miscara from 'Natasha' had run down his cheeks...because when he got home and realised that Jackson wasn't coming home, he couldn't stop crying.

Now he felt all numb.

The sun was coming up because it was getting easier and easier to see around the room. Nathan turned his head to look over at the armchair, 'Natasha's' dress was in shreds. He had found it like that on the cloak room floor at Bar West. He shook his head, a few people came to mind who he thought had done it...but he couldn't proove nowt.

He glanced at his watch, it looked like it was about 6am, he sniffed back the tears and went to go and put the kettle on.

Xxxx

At the Woolpack, Aaron had only come half way down the stairs when he could already hear voices coming from within the lounge.

Oh no! Mum was never usually up THIS early.

But she was, because she was the first face he saw as he came in through the open door.

Jackson was sat on the sofa with a mug of tea in his hand, Aaron's eyes darted from Jackson to his Mum, and then back on Jackson again.

"Morning" the builder sung turning to look round at him. Chas came forward and nods her head toward Jackson, " I've just been getting to know yah mate here, you could have said to me you were bringing someone home...poor Jackson here got a right eyefull this morning..."

Aaron could see that his mother was only dressed in a flimsy nightgown, he thumbed towards the door, " Well you can get dressed now, can't yah..."

"No can do, I've just put the toast under the grill..." she smiled.

Aaron went up over to the grill and shot a glare at her, " I'll see to it...JUST GO and put something on, will yah...?

Chas gave him a teasing smile and turned to Jackson, " I hope you like your toast well done..." and that said she flitted out the door. Aaron pulled the toast out from the grill and turned to him, " I'm SO SORRY about her...did you really get an eyefull..."

Jackson plastered a grin on his face, " errrrrr...nice jugs..."

Aaron was speechless.

Jackson started laughing at him, " I'm only messing with yah...it's all right, i've seen more than that in my time..."

Aaron turned back to finish off browning the toast, with his back turned to Jackson he carried on talking to him, " So'a...did you sleep alright on that sofa?"

Jackson shrugged it off, " I can't complain, I've slept on worse in me time...anyway...it was good of yah to let me stop here..." his tone of voice became more somber as he said it.

Aaron still didn't know what had gone off between Jackson and Nathan, when they had got back in the early hours, the builder was abit evasive when asked, he had just told him it was something about nothing.

Aaron buttered the toast and brought the plate over to him, " Here..."

Jackson took it and saw that...like last time...the toast was on the black side, he managed a smile as he looked up, " Cheers mate...this is a nice thought and that...but...I'd sooner just have another brew...besides the LAST toast you made me gave me heart burn..."

Xxxx

Nathan still hadn't got changed. He sat on the sofa cradling the mug of coffee he had made about 2 hours ago.

The phone had vibrated a couple of times. He hadn't bothered to go look because he knew it was going to James. He couldn't face him yet, not until he could sort through what actually he wanted now.

Suddenly someone had put the key in the lock and was opening the front door. Nathan swung his head around to see Hazel stepping inside...large as life.

"Only me! Just came by to drop yah washing off...I said to meself, I said Hazel...you have to pass their flat on the way to the..." Hazel stopped in mid sentence as Nathan stood up.

"Blimey! What's happened to you? Look at the state of yah"

Nate wasn't in the mood for Jackson's batty mother, " Just dump the washbag over there and go will yah"

Hazel wasn't having this. She had did them a favour catching up on their washing for them, and this was the gratitude she got.

" Oh thank you Hazel, you really shouldn't have done all that mountain of washing you couldn't be bothered to do...blimey if you had your way, then my boy would be going to work in nothing but a jockstrap..."

She was hoping to get some sort of laugh out of Nathan, but instead she just got the tears. Nate broke down and sobbed on the sofa, Hazel closed the front door and took the mug from the coffee table...obviously SOMETHING was up...

"I'll go and put the kettle on shall I...?"

Xxxx

Jackson heaved himself up from the sofa with his crutches and looked up to Aaron as he came in the door all fresh and showered, " Right...I be best getting outta your way..." the builder said, brown eyes all twinkley.

Aaron was taken off guard, " What...aren't you not gonna stay for a pint?"

Jackson shook his head, " Look at the state of me...I need to get home and showered...", Chas was then in their face with a crate of alcho-pops, " ohhhh...going, are yah? That's ashame...you're the only bloke he's brought home that I've had the chance to have a decent natter with..."

Jackson smirked at Aaron, " Really...he brings a lot of blokes home, does he?" Chas was about to answer when Aaron opened the door wider, " ARE YOU ment to be going to stock that fridge or sommit..."

Chas got the hint, "errrrr...YES...I can't stand here chatting all day...nice to have met yah Johnson..."

"Jackson..." the builder corrected with a smile.

Chas smiled again, " Ohhhhh WHAT'S with a name a? The rate he goes through blokes, I doubt I'll see you again anyway..."

"MUM!"

"Aright! I going..." and Chas disappeared through the door, Aaron closed it behind her, "Sorry about her...SHE does this all the time!"

Jackson shrugged, " It's fine...anyway...best be going"

Aaron stopped him, " Jackson...what she said...about me bringing loads of blokes back..."

Jackson shook his head at him, " Aaron...it's okay...you don't ahave to explain..."

"Yeah I do...It's just that...", his eyes were lost in Jackson's for a moment, until it was rudely cut short by Clyde, who started to jump up on to Aaron, and give him a good lick on the face.

Xxxx

"So where is he now? Staying with a mate is he...?"

Nathan shook his head and wiped his eyes, " Oh Hazel, I've gone and messed everything up..."

Hazel leaned forward and told it as she saw it, " Look love, you and my boy have a funny relationship...all this bed-hopping malarky..." she held a hand up to him, " ...before you say something, I AM NOT CRITISING...it's just that, I KNEW it would lead to all this one day..."

Nathan tried to smile, " I do love Jackson you know..."

"AND HE loves you...I know my boy and believe me...he'll be feeling the very same thing...regret...yous two just need to clear the air that's all...tell him that this Jason guy..."

"James..." corrected Nate.

"...whoever...WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY LOVE, that you have to tell him that this guy means nothing to you...and HE does..."

Nate shook his head, he did love Jackson...funny how you realise these things when it was nearly too late.

Hazel stood up and grabbed her handbag, " Now...YOU better go track him down, because to be honest with yah, i'm abit concerned about him being out there still on them crutches of his...phone him love..."

Nate shook his head and went and snapped up phone from the side, he looked up to Hazel, "Thanks Hazel...There's me thinking you're some nosey old cow half the time, but..."

Hazel smiled and waved a hand to dismiss an apology, " lets not get TOO carried away with all the loving, hey?"

Nate smiled at her and pressed call, then put the phone to his ear.

Xxxx

Aaron and Jackson were sat in the bar. Chas was wiping down the pumps and was suspiously trying to overhear what was going off.

Jackson looked around him, " Seems strange this...having a pint in an empty pub"

Aaron took a sup of his and looked up, " Jackson...about last night...when you said that it was something about nothing...did you..."

He was cut off in mid sentence when Jackson's mobile started to ring. The builder held up a finger to stop Aaron, and looked at the display...Aaron could see the angst spread across Jackson's face...the builder let it go to voicemail.

"Was that him? Was that Nathan?" asked Aaron.

Jackson shook his head and looked up to him, " Nosey beggar aren't yah?"

Aaron felt stupid now. It was only that he was concerned about him. Him and Nathan had MORE than a silly tiff...he could feel the tension in the builder when the phone rang.

"I'm sorry if i asked...I'm just worried about yah, that's all...and you didn't sleep well last night because I heard yah..." Aaron stopped himself...

Jackson screwed up his face, " What? You were listening to me? WHY?"

"I JUST said so, didn't I? Because I were worried" he hissed at him.

Chas could sense the tension between the boys. She came around the bar and started to polish a nearby table.

"Worried about me? WHY? You hardly know me...", stated Jackson.

Aaron leaned forward, " Not with out the wanting to try...like before..." he trailed off.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, " you what! I THOUGHT we were mates...I thought you doing us a favour...me stopping the night...I knew I should have stopped at Gary's"

Aaron shook his head in dispair...WHY was he being like this? He leaned in again, " I was actually talking about what we had before..."

"WE HAD A FLING...THAT'S ALL IT WERE...NOTHING MORE OR NOTHING LESS...", insisted Jackson, "...I'ma married man...I love Nate...and..." he was struggling to his feet and grabbing his phone, "...and I should be getting back to him"

"Is that why he was all over that guy..." asked Aaron, eyes all wide, and instantly wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Jackson laughed it off, " you don't know what you're talking about"

"I SAW THEM...TOGETHER!" he lowered his voice, " first I thought it was just him picking someone up like you two do, but it's MORE than that, isn't it...I'm not silly...something went off last night in that club"

Jackson struggled with his crutches, then slumped back down into the seat, " I love him..." he was getting tearful, " I love him...and he does THAT to me..."

"Everything alright boys?" Chas asked, standing there with a cleaning cloth and spray.

Aaron glared at her, " DO YOU MIND! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"

Chas shook her head and marched off, " I only flaming asked!"

Jackson was staring into his empty pint glass, " He went to Paris with that guy...while I were stuck in that hospital on me back..." he muttered quietly.

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing, " You what?...LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT...HE, NATE, WENT AND HADDA DIRTY WEEKEND AWAY IN PARIS WITH SOME GUY, WHILE YOU WERE LAID UP? HE NEEDS TELLING!"

Jackson snapped his head up...there was fire in his eyes, " OH HE DOES, DOES HE? AND WHAT WOULD THAT MEAN...A FIST IN HIS FACE?"

Aaron shook his head at him, " No! I didn't mean that...I ment..."

Jackson was heaving himself up, " Oh shut it will yah...I'll tell YOU whose to blame here...IT'S YOU" he accused.

Aaron looked up at him and swallowed, " what...?" it was barely a whisper.

Jackson was sneering at him, "...YOU HEARD! IF I NEVER MET YOU...THEN HE WOULD NEVER OF TOOK WITH HIM!"

Jackson turned himself around and hobbled to the doors, except for that they were locked, he shot a glare at Aaron, " Well COME ON don't just sit there...unlock these...NOW!"

Aaron slowly stood to his feet, and went over and pulled open the bolts, Jackson pushed his way out into the sunshine outside.

Chas was then sticking her oar in, " Right, come on...what's with all the raised voices? Has he been out of order with yah, or sommit?"

Aaron got right into her face, " I said STAY OUT OF IT!" he hissed and was following Jackson out.

Stepping outside, Aaron went in all guns blazing, " You want to know why I brought all them blokes back here?"

Jackson was trying to put his phone to his ear, he shot a brief glance back at him, " Do you really think that I'm even the slightest bit interested?"

Aaron shook his head and looked to the sky, " It's because I couldn't stop thinking about you...you were in me head...all day...all night...and it hurt me when you married him and went to Spain..."

Jackson didn't look at him, " Aaron don't do this..."

"...it hurt me because I fell for yah...IT WAS ALL MENT TO BE A LITTLE BIT OF FUN...and it was...TO YOU...but for me...for me it was more than that...", his voice had become cracked with emotion and when Jackson went went to look around, Aaron was hurrying away...and it looked like he was wiping tears away.

Jackson swallowed, he liked Aaron. He liked him lots...but they could never be more than mates now...he was married for gods sake, if making those vows never ment nothing to Nathan, it did him...and he wasn't going to give up on him...even if it ment sacificing his love for...love? No he couldn't love him...not Aaron...could he?...because that's how it felt like...

When he was in Spain, he had listened to Aaron's message nearly everyday...more so when he and Nate had argued. Aaron's voice made him smile.

BUT HE WAS MARRIED...AND THAT HAD TO COME FIRST...struggling with the phone and the crutch, he pressed call to Nathan...

Xxxx

Nathan looked out the window to see a cab pull up. His heart was racing...he came away from the window and paced about the room biting his nails, and looking towards the door.

There was a knock. Nathan shook his head, WHY was Jackson knocking for? It was HIS flat just as much as it was his. He went over and opened it...

To see James standing there...flowers and chocs in his grasp.

Nate's jaw dropped. What the hell was he doing here?

"You've been avoiding my calls...so I thought I'd stop by...", the young medic told.

Nathan swallowed, " but..."

James pushed his way in and turned, "Look...maybe things shouldn't have gone THAT far last night...it WAS the wrong time to go shooting my mouth off, I KNOW THAT NOW"

Nate closed the front door and leaned on it, " It's too late now..."

James came forward, holding up the flowers, " I thought that 'Natasha' would appreciate the flowers...and YOU would like the chocs..."

Nathan was so confused. Just a moment a go he was looking forward to seeing Jackson, but now...here was James wanting to romance him.

"look...this is really nice of you, but..." began Nathan, and took in a deep breath before releasing it with a: "...THERE IS NO US..."

James shook his head, he wasn't going to believe that for a start, " Don't be silly...YOU said it was over between you two..."

Nathan looked to the laminated floor, "He's my husband...what sort of person am I for just giving up on him?"

James was getting worried now, " But...but..." he threw the flowers to the sofa and pointed his finger at him, " BUT YOU SAID! YOU SAID HE WAS DULL AS DISHWATER...YOU SAID HE WAS CRAP IN BED...and...that i...made you feel alive..." he ended with, lowering his tone.

Nathan wanted James to go, Jackson would be here at any minute...he had to get him out, so he opened the front door and nods to the landing beyond, " Just go...please..."

And then their lips locked together...

Xxxx

Outside, Jackson got out of the cab and paid the driver.

"Are you sure you don't need any help going in..." asked the friendly cab driver reaching for one of the crutches, Jackson shook his head at him with some authortity, " NO I CAN DO IT..."

The cabbie shrugged and jumped back into the cab. Jackson turned and hobbled towards the entrance door to the flats...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**Xxx**_

Nathan looked out the window to see a cab pull up. His heart was racing...he came away from the window and paced about the room biting his nails, and looking towards the door. There was a knock. Nathan shook his head, WHY was Jackson knocking for? It was HIS flat just as much as it was his. He went over and opened it to see James standing there...flowers and chocs in his grasp.

Nate's jaw dropped. What the hell was he doing here?

"You've been avoiding my calls...so I thought I'd stop by...", the young medic told.

Nathan swallowed, " but..."

James pushed his way in and turned, "Look...maybe things shouldn't have gone THAT far last night...it WAS the wrong time to go shooting my mouth off, I KNOW THAT NOW"

Nate closed the front door and leaned on it, " It's too late now..."

James came forward, holding up the flowers, " I thought that 'Natasha' would appreciate the flowers...and YOU would like the chocs..."

Nathan was so confused. Just a moment ago, he was looking forward to seeing Jackson, but now...here was James wanting to romance him.

"look...this is really nice of you, but..." began Nathan, and took in a deep breath before releasing it with a: "...THERE IS NO US..."

James shook his head, he wasn't going to believe that for a start, " Don't be silly...YOU said it was over between you two..."

Nathan looked to the laminated floor, "He's my husband...what sort of person am I for just giving up on him?"

James was getting worried now, " But...but..." he threw the flowers to the sofa and pointed his finger at him, " BUT YOU SAID! YOU SAID HE WAS DULL AS DISHWATER...YOU SAID HE WAS CRAP IN BED...and...that i...made you feel alive..." he ended with, lowering his tone.

Nathan wanted James to go, Jackson would be here at any minute...he had to get him out, so he opened the front door and nods to the landing beyond, " Just go...please..."

And then their lips locked together...

Xxxx

Outside, Jackson got out of the cab and paid the driver.

"Are you sure you don't need any help going in..." asked the friendly cab driver reaching for one of the crutches, Jackson shook his head at him with some authortity, " NO I CAN DO IT..."

The cabbie shrugged and jumped back into the cab. Jackson turned and hobbled towards the entrance door to the flats...

Xxxx

Inside the flat, James and Nathan's lips were firmly pressed together in a burst of passion. James slammed Nate up against the wall and started kissing and biting his neck, Nathan reached his arm out as he did, to push the front door shut.

James came up for air and took the nurse's hand and led him over towards the bedroom, Nathan shook his hand out of James's grasp and hurried over to the window. The cab had gone...and there was some old lady across the road with a shed load of shopping bags in her grasp, maybe it was HER who got out of the cab.

Maybe Jackson wasn't coming. He had sounded pretty much down on the phone...but he DID say he would come home and talk.

Settling on a no show from the builder, Nate looked around to see James extending his arm, "I WANT YOU!"

Nathan wanted him. But he also wanted Jackson, but if he wasn't bothered about him anymore, then there was no way he was going to settle for nothing.

He smiled and followed James into the bedroom.

Xxxx

Jackson grabbed hold of the bannister, and took a rest...flaming 'eck it was awkward. He had managed to heave himself to the third floor...just one more flight of stairs and he would be there at the front door.

After taking a breather, he was ready to go forth.

Xxxx

On the bed, James had Nate spread across the bed and he was slipping off his boxers, the medic then started to bite at Nathan's hard nipples making gasp out in excitment.

Xxxx

Jackson had beat the stairs. At the very top, he took another breather and looked across to the front door looming across the hall. He leaned on the crutches and heaved himself over the floor to the doormat, " key key key..." he mumbled to himself as he dug his key out from his pocket...it was a struggle because he had to lean his shoulder up against the wall to stop himself from falling to a heap on the floor.

Removing his hand from his pocket...he opened his hand and saw his front door key sat his palm.

Xxxx

James and Nathan rolled around the bed in a frenzy of heated passion. Their naked body's hot and horney as they pressed eachothers hard cocks up against themselves to really get into the mood.

Xxxx

Jackson tried to line the key into the lock, but as he went to push it in, his shoulder slipped and the key fell to the floor, the builder cursed under his breath and with differculty, he leaned his back up against the door, he bent his knees and tried to reach for the key.

Xxxx

James thrusted his cock deep into Nate as he pumped him hard on the bed, Nathan was moaning in pleasure as James worked himself into a sweat, the beads of it running down his forehead, Nathan closed his eyes and became lost in the heat of it all...oblivious to anything else around him.

Xxxx

Jackson managed to turn the key and pushed the door open, he sercured his crutch underneath his arm and hobbled inside and looked about the flat, " Nate?" he called out. But the flat was empty, he looked across to the bedroom door and saw that it was closed, he wondered if the nurse had been on shift or something, and was grabbing himself a knap, he closed the front door with the bottom of his crutch, and then turned and made his way over to the bedroom door, catching sight of the flowers and chocs on the way.

Xxxx

Nathan breathed in as James's thrusting got faster and faster. He was in a whirl of heated passion...nothing around him seemed real because he was high on poppers.

Was that the bedroom door opening...?

It took him a minute or so for it to completely register, that it WAS the bedroom door opening...

And Jackson was standing there open mouthed. James had stopped thrusting and suddenly pulled out and jumped off the bed leaving Nathan completely exposed, he quickly pulled the bedsheet up to hide his nakedness.

"Jackson!" he hissed, eyes all wide with the shock at seeing him standing there.

Jackson was breathing slowly, he stared at Nate, their eyes locking together, but however how much he wanted to will that this wasn't happening...he had to except that it was.

Jackson broke their gaze and turned to James, " I think you better get yah kecks on, don't you?"

James was already reaching down for his boxers and was pulling them on.

Nathan pulled the sheet closer around himself as the medic quickly threw on his shirt and pulled on his jeans. He then just stood there.

"I think you can GO now" told Jackson nodding his head into the direction of front door, beyond the bedroom. The builder was scarily calm.

James nods and looks at Nate, " I'll call yah..." he told, then, grabbing up his shoes he left the bedroom and withwin a few moments they both heard the front door close.

Jackson raised his eyes from the carpet and glared at Nathan, " GET DRESSED...I'LL BE WAITING OUT THERE!" he snapped and was then hobbling out of the bedroom door.

Nathan swallowed down nervously and reached for his boxers.

Xxxx

Out in the lounge Jackson was fighting back the tears. Nathan would never know how much this was effecting him...WAS HURTING HIM...

How could Nathan do this? How could he have sex with someone else IN THEIR MARITAL BED!

He leaned on the crutches and looked again to the floor as he heard the bedroom door open and Nate came out. For a few moments he stood there looking across at Jackson.

"Jackson...I didn't think you were coming..."

Jackson could find that funny if it wasn't so serious, " WELL THAT WAS OBVIOUS!" he spat, still with his back to him.

Nathan came forward and went to stand right behind him, " I was waiting for you...when you called me I was SO HAPPY...I was so wanting you to be back here...where you belong...but then...but then James showed up..."

Jackson nods his head listening to him. He turned his head slightly to look at him, "...oh?...and instead of asking him to leave you decide to go drag him into bed, do yah?"

Nathan shook his head, " Yes...I DID ASK HIM TO LEAVE! But he...he...I didn't know you were gonna show up...I'm SORRY JACKSON!"

Jackson turned himself around, there was tears in his eyes, " I was gonna forgive yah...I LOVE YAH...I wanted us to work...but all of it behind us...when you said the same...when you said you wanted that too on the phone...I believed yah!" he said holding back the sobs.

Nathan shook his head vigiously, " I DO! I DO JACKSON!" he went and put his hands on Jackson's cheeks, " James means NOTHING to me! YOU KNOW THAT!"

Jackson was torn, he was a sucker for a cute face, and Nate's eyes were doing a 'bambi' on him.

Nathan was starting to choke out the sobs himself now, " I want YOU Jackson...you know that...you know it deep down how I always want you..."

Jackson swallowed as he held Nathan eyes, then Nate moved in to press his lips on to Jackson, the builder responded at first...but he did put a stop to the lingering kiss and pull his face aside so Nate's mouth was in his ear. Nathan backtracked and shook his head, "Jackson?"

Jackson looked back at him and whispered to him, " It's the end...of us"

Nathan was shaking his head and was going in for another tryst, but Jackson managed to swerve his face away, " NO Nate...It's over I said!" he told alittle louder, firmer.

Nathan swung around and put his back to the builder, " You're hurting...I KNOW YOU ARE...and I know that this is not what you want..."

The nurse turned around to see Jackson hobbling without the crutches towards the fridge and pulled out a cold beer for himself, he pulled the ring and sank a few mouthfuls. Nathan nods to him, wiping his teary eyes, " You're managing without your crutches...but..."

The builder nodded, " Yeah...I was gonna surprize yah by taking you out for a slap up meal...seems i've saved me money now, haven't I?"

Nathan swallowed down and perched his bum on the armrest of the sofa, " We can still go...we can still make it work"

Jackson shook his head and looked away towards the windows, " Nah...it won't...it's done...IT'S A PITY MIND..." he looked at him with a sad gaze, " We could of had a good thing, us..."

Jackson hobbled towards the window and looked out...he could see Nate looking at him in the reflection, Jackson spoke to this image rather than to Nate directly, "...It's MY fault mind...I've only got meself to blame for all this...I BROKE THE GOLDEN RULE FIRST, DIDN'T I? Going with Aaron like I did..."

He turned around and looked at Nathan directly, "...do you know what I wanted to do to that guy?"

Nathan shook his head, he didn't.

"I wanted to go deck him...for taking what's mine..." he was shaking his head as he told him, because he hated to have to feel like that, because he hated violence so much.

"W-" Nate was choked up again, " Why didn't yah?"

Jackson looked to the celing and laughed, " What? With these crutches..."

Nathan stood up and pulled himself together, " Okay...right...if this is what you want, then what am I to do...MOVE OUT NOW SHALL I?" he stomped into the bedroom, Jackson hobbled after him, " Nate...stop it...stop acting so childish...this is YOUR home too"

Nathan was chucking things into a case as he was pulling out all the drawers, " No! You've made your feelings entirely clear...WE'RE OVER...I get it!"

Jackson leaned his shoulder on the doorframe and sighed out in dispair, " Ohhh Nate! COME ON, you know i'm not about to throw you out onto the streets, SOME WOULD, because of what you did...and what I SAW...but no...nice guy me!"

Nathan zipped up his case and was straight in Jackson's face, " Nice guy? I would have done anything for you" he spat.

Jackson widened his brown eyes, " and I would have done anything for you..." , he stopped himself and looked away.

Nathan was intrigued now, " really? WHAT would you've have done, a? A big fat NOTHING that's what!"

Jackson watched as Nate wheeled out his case into the lounge, " you don't know what I've sacrificed to BE WITH YOU!"

Nathan reached for his phone on the side, he gave Jackson the 'hand', " speak to that...MAYBE I should ring James...he can finish me off..." he teased, trying to make Jackson all jealous.

Jackson pulled a sarcastic 'bothered' face.

"Hi James...no he's still here, look...can I come to yours...Jackson's kicking me out"

Jackson pulled another face, this time one of 'first i've heard about it!'

"...no, i've packed my stuff...i'm on me way, theres's NOTHING I want here anymore...", his tone was casual and non caring, looking across at Jackson as he spoke.

Nate pocketed his phone and took the handle of his baggage case, and wheeled it towards the front door, " I'll keep the key for one more day, i'll stop by and pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow..." he told not even looking at the builder.

Jackson's mind was working overtime...he didn't want this...Nate leaving him...the end of their marriage...he had SAID AS MUCH , YES...but he was hurting...it was only words...he looked up and swallowed, " Come here..."

Nate shook his head, " No..."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, " COME HERE" he said again, this time like an order.

Nate shook his head again, " No...it's over ...I know that now..."

The angst on Jackson's face was clear to Nathan now, "don't look at me like that...i'll give in otherwise..."

Jackson hinted a smile, " maybe I want you too..."

Nathan smiled back and letting go of the case, it falling flat to the laminated flooring, the nurse fell into Jackson's arms, " We've got past bigger than this..." the builder told, trying to convince himself of it at the same time.

Nathan shook his head as he buried his face in Jackson's shoulder, " Is there still a chance for us?"

Jackson swallowed and Nate pulled away and stared into Jackson's brown eyes, " where were you last night? I was here and you never came home..."

Jackson swallowed down...he broke their gaze because he couldn't be honest with him, " I were at Gary's, didn't I say?"

Nathan smiled...it was a thin smile because he didn't believe him, " No you weren't...he phoned earlier and I asked him if you were there..."

Jackson rolled his tongue along his bottom lip, " checking up on me now, are yah?"

Nathan paused...then asked him outright, " Was you with Aaron last night..."

Jackson was caught on the hop, " errr...yeah...but it's not what you think..."

"I KNEW IT!" Nathan flipped out and was already going back to his baggage case, "It was you and him that started all this and..." he was suddenly coming to realise something, "...wait a minute...you said something just now about some sacifice you've had to make..." he slapped his forehead in a wave of enlightenment, ..."HOW STUPID AM I? IT'S AARON, ISN'T IT? YOU WANT TO BE WITH AARON...WELL HE'S WECOME TO YAH!"

He pulled open the front door and grabbed for the case handle to wheel it out into the hall beyond, but at that instant Jackson hobbled over on his crutches, " Nate wait...don't leave...NOT LIKE THIS...PLEASE!", he went to go grab him, but Nate swung around and lashed out, " GET OFF ME!" and Jackson ended up falling backwards onto the floor.

Nathan stood over him and spat into Jackson's face, " YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARD...I WAS ALWAYS SECOND BEST TO YAH!...WELL...NOT ANYMORE!" Jackson turned his head and tried to reach for his crutch, but Nate kicked it away further so the builder couldn't reach... before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Jackson started at the ceiling and sighed...Why did it have to come to this!

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, scrolling down he pressed call to Mum.

"Mum...it's me...I don't care if you are missing Coronation Street...I need you to come round...somethings happened..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR LAST TIME...Last section of chapters coming up now...Jackson WILL go back to Spain in this...but will/should Aaron go with him...?**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

Jackson was shoving things into his case at a frantic speed. Hazel could only watch from where she stood at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Ohhh Jackson WHY are you doing this love? This is your flat just as much as it is his...why do you have to be the one to move out"

Jackson pulled out more drawers and tossed more of his clothes into the case, " Because, I can't live here AND work in Spain, can I?" he glanced at her as he said it. This was the first she had heard about it.

"SPAIN?...YOU ARE OFF TO SPAIN!..." she was shaking her head in total surprize by this revelation, " A WEEK WITHOUT THE CRUTCHES...AND YOU THINK YOU ARE FIT ENOUGH TO FLY OUT THERE AND WORK, DO YAH?"

Jackson zipped up the flightcase and stood up to her, " MUM! Will you just keep your big fat arse out of this! " he cried, " I've just about had it up to HERE with everything..." he tapped his forehead as he said it, " ...YOU going ON AND ON about Nate, and the I told you so's...Can you BLAME ME for wanting to get away!"

Hazel watched as Jackson dragged the case off the bed and wheeled it out into the lounge, she followed him out, " Oh I get it...you are trying to get away from me as well, are yah? Well THAT'S gratitute for yah!"

Jackson turned to her, " Mum...don't be like this...COURSE I'M NOT trying to get away from you...but I NEED TO DO THIS...I NEED TO! THE THOUGHT OF ANOTHER WEEK OF SEEING HIM AND..." Hazel could now pick up the emotion in his tone of voice...he really did want to run away.

Hazel suddenly had an idea, she suddenly lept forward with a big smile on her face, "I know, Why don't you come and live with me, a?...I've got plenty of room...it'll be fun you and me...Jackson?"

Jackson was staring at the floor...he had thought about it, he was thinking about it now, but how long would it take for them to be at eachothers throats, he finally faced her with a sad smile, "Mum...it's a nice idea...but it's not gonna happen"

Hazel swallowed down and perched her bum onto the arm of the chair, she took in a deep breath before asking what she was dreading, " So...when then...when do you go...?, anyway I thought you had no money?"

Jackson could tell his mother was all upset, he stepped forward, and put on a reasuring tone of voice, " I'm staying with a mate of mine tonight, he's borrowing me the money...then tomorrow i'm gonna book meself on the next available flight..."

Hazel stared into space, she hated this...it was different last time...Jackson had gone to Spain with Nathan...they were married and were starting a whole new life together...but this time...this time it was just him...just him on his own...

Jackson quickly glanced around the lounge making sure that there was nothing of his hanging around. Most of it was Nate's anyway.

He held out his hand to his Mum with a smile, " Come on...I'll take you for a drink...and I'll tell me me plans...or the lack of them", the last bit muttered under his breath.

Hazel pulled herself together, and after them both looking around the flat for the last time, and Jackson leaving his wedding ring on the coffee table, they both exited through the front door.

Xxxx

The next day Hazel was too upset to accompany Jackson to the airport...especially when he managed to secure himself an evening flight.

When she had woke up that morning, she was banking on Jackson not being able to get a flight for aleast for a couple of days...but no...he managed to get a cancellation seat.

Instead of staying at his mates, Jackson had spent the night on her couch. She had got up extra early for him...made him a special cooked breakfast...make him want to stay.

But her boy was more determined than ever...he had made his decision and was sticking to it.

Her tears had soaked into Jackson's shirt when they hugged tightly on the doorstep. Jackson wanted to cry, she had seen his watery eyes, but he didn't infront of her...but she guessed that he had done in the cab when it came to pick him up.

Jackson had given her a wink and wave as he jumped into the cab and said he'd call her...but Hazel was feeling angry now.

Her boy.

Her boy having to run away because of some low life creature who had decided he didn't want him anymore.

While Jackson was proberly still waiting in the departure lounges at Leeds-Bradford, Hazel had got a cab herself and headed straight to the hospital...she was fuming with anger and wanted it off her chest.

She stormed right up to the nurses station pointing her finger at him, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Nate looked up from his terminal and pulled a face at her, " Oh...what do YOU want...if you are gonna have another go at me for..."

Hazel wasn't listening, " HE'S GONE TO SPAIN! HE'S NOT COMING BACK! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she fumed, face all red and tears falling onto her cheeks.

Nathan stood up and rounded the desk and took her arm, " Jackson's gone? Gone to Spain?" it was a bit of a shock at first, but he smiled at her, " Good for him...it's best...no more arguing of who gets the flat"

Hazel's mouth was agape, " WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? MY BOY'S RUN AWAY AND YOU SAY GOOD FOR HIM!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, then took her arm and ushered her into a nearby relatives room and shut the door, because she was drawing attention " Hazel...all me and Jackson have done since I walked out is argue..."

"YOU PUSHED HIM OVER AND SPAT IN HIS FACE!" she cried angry and upset with him.

Nathan nods, " Yes, I did...and I've said I was sorry i done it. Told him so too...we both agreed that it was over...that we needed to get on with our lives separately now...so him going to Spain is good news, to me anyway..."

Hazel was shaking her head, course it was good news for him, "ONLY BECAUSE NOW YOU CAN MOVE YOUR NEW FELLA IN! I'M NOT STUPID YOU KNOW! THAT JASON WASN'T A ONE OFF!"

Nathan was bored of this conversation now, "I've told you before, it's James...and IF I do...then that's MY business, isn't it?...not yours..."

Hazel stormed off. Nathan walked out into the corridor and watched her disappear out of sight.

Then, seemingly out from nowhere, Jill was at his side, " Hey, what was THAT all about?"

Nathan shook his head and leaned against the wall, " Jackson's going back to Spain, that's what"

Jill rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, "...and are you alright with that?"

Nathan turned and sadly smiled at her, "I've MADE my choice...I'm starting over...so should he..."

Xxxx

Jackson sat in the busy departure lounge at Leeds-Bradford airport. He leaned back and people watched for a while until he got bored and pulled his phone out from his pocket. He instantly noticed that he had recieved a missed call, it was from Robbie in Spain and that he had a room ready for him at his apartment in Malaga.

When he finished listening to Robbie's message, he decided to listen to Aaron's message...that same message that he had heard so many times, to the fact that he knew every word by heart.

He leaned forward and pursed his lips together. He glanced at his watch. It was 3 in the afternoon...his plane didn't leave till 9 due to a massive delay. He looked down to his phone and scrolled down to Aaron's number and pressed call.

Xxxx

Aaron parked the pickup outside the garage and jumped out. Debbie came out from inside and was pulling off her oily gloves, " You're back early...easy job was it?"

Aaron shook his head and placed his hands onto his hips, " Waist of time more like...I tell yah one thing, there must be something in life better than this"

Debbie punched in in the arm, " Oi you...I could always sack yah, you know, then you'll be free to look for anything better all you like!"

Aaron shook his head, " Sorry...it's just been a shit day...is it alright if I knock of early?" he tried to put a cute face on.

Debbie sighed, " Ok, seeing since you've asked so nicely...got a hot date liked up have yah...", Aaron locked up the pick up, and then pulled her a half smile, " Now THAT would be telling, wouldn't it?" he teased and went inside to wash his hands. Debbie laughed and followed him inside.

Xxxx

Once Aaron had cleaned up, he headed over to the pub and had a pint, before disappearing upstairs to chillout in his room for a while.

As he sat back on his bed, he pulled out his mobile and saw that he had recieved a missed call, placing the phone to his ear, he pressed to listen.

"Hi it's me...errrr...i'm at the airport...I just wanted to say ta-ra to yah...I'm off back to Spain, I expect you'll get all the gossip when you visit Bar West next, but me and Nathan have split for good...truth be told, i'm gutted, because I wanted me marriage to work...I'm a div like that...anyway...I just wanted to say sorry...about the way I spoke to yah last week...I was a complete idiot...it were good of yah to let me stop over, so thanks for that...anyway...sorry about me rattling on...anyway, gotta go...but...if you ever fancy a cheap little holiday in the sun, give a call, a? bye Aaron...kiss kiss"

Aaron slowly took the phone from his ear and laid back onto his pillow, just then his mother popped her head around the doorway, " Hiya love, I've just been talking to Debs in the bar...she says that you've gotta hot date..."

Aaron turned his head away and said, " just do one will yah"

"But..."

Aaron tried to fight back the tears, " Just DO ONE I said"

Chas wasn't having this, she could sense that something was wrong, so she came forward and perched her bum onto the bed, " Hey...what's up? Somethings up..."

Aaron's body language betrayed him...he tried to hide it, but Chas knew that her son was upset, " Aaron...babe...what's wrong..." she asked, she was really concerned now.

Aaron turned his head and sat himself up, " It's nothing...just forget about it, alright... and if you tell Cain you're dead"

Chas stood up and closed the door, then turned to him, hand on her hip " I'll tell you what kid, I'll do a deal with yah...you tell me what's wrong...then I won't be telling our Cain about the tears, hows that sound?"

Aaron shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Surely she wouldn't understand.

"Is this about some lad?" Chas asked outright.

Aaron just looked at her blankly and nods his head.

"Ohhh love, don't ever go shedding any tears over a bloke, they are NOT worth it...I should know, I have a fair few in my time...not that I'm a slapper..."

Aaron blew out a laugh, " Yeah you are...like mother like son..."

"look love, do I know him..."

Aaron pulled himself together, he really wasn't going to have this conversation with his mother, " I'm fine...i'm going out"

Chas watched him pull a clean shirt on, " Aaron? Now where are you going? I thought we were having a nice chat?"

Aaron glared at her, " then you thought wrong then, didn't yah"

Chas stood up and moved to the door, " well I can't be doing right when I'm doing wrong around here..."

Aaron frowned at her, " WHAT'S THAT suppose to mean?"

"YOU!...all moody one minute and happy the next...no one knows where they are with yah...well I'll tell you one thing, if this is over a bloke, then no wonder there's trouble the way you treat folk"

Aaron buttons up his shirt and then gets into her face, " Then that's why they try to get as far away from me as possible then, doesn't it.."

He barges by and opens the door, " Aaron? What is that supposed to me...AARON!"

Aaron is storming down the stairs to the pubs back room. He stands there holding his keys...not really knowing what he was doing.

Chas was then at the doorway, " CAN YOU NOT run away from me please..."

Aaron looked around and stared at her, then pushing past her and storms out, door slamming behind him, Chas shook her head as she sat down, that was SO TYPICAL of him!

Xxxx

As the last passenger call came for his flight, Jackson walked towards the counter where his passport was checked and he went through to the gate, bag on his shoulder he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, looked around once then followed the other passengers to catch the flight.

Xxxx

Aaron sat on the hill looking down to the village in the valley. He clutched the rubber ball tightly and tossed it again. Clyde, as obidient and swift as ever, went off to retreath sun was starting to get low in the sky and it was turning abit chilly...he looked at the sky when he heard the grumble of a plane...was that Jackson?...Was he on that flight? Proberly not...but he couldn't help thinking it.

Well, stuff him...if he wanted to be in Spain, then that was his problem...he had been hung up over this guy for as long as he could remember now. So what if the bloke made his heart race and stir all these weird feeings in him, it was time to move on...life after Jackson?

Bring it on!

But he had tried that before, hadn't he...?

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORY GUYS...**

**HOW CAN THEY EVER GET TOGETHER NOW?... OR DOES AARON'S DESTINY LIE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE?**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

**3 MONTHS LATER...**

**XXX**

"So did you not enjoy the film then? We could have seen Zombie creek if you wanted to, you only had to say"

Aaron stepped out into the warm night air and turned to his date, Ross, "Nah, don't be daft, it's just I can't get me head round all that Sci Fi stuff, can I?"

Ross laughed and led the way across the walkway to the carpark, " So what do you wanna do now? Go for an indian? Hit Bar West?"

Aaron pulled a frown as they reached Ross's car, " Bar West? Is that really the ONLY gay bar in town?"

Ross jumped into the drivers seat and Aaron rounded the car and jumped in the passenger seat, " WE COULD go into Leeds..." Ross suggested, sticking the key into the ignition.

Aaron shook his head, " Nahhhh...gotta get up early, me..." he turned and looked at him with a half smile, "...looks like it's gonna have to be Bar West after all, a..."

Xxxx

For a Thursday night Bar West was quite busy. Aaron followed Ross down the steps and they headed up to the bar and got themselves served with some beers.

Taking a swig of his, Ross turned, "I was gonna mention this to you earlier, but...got any plans for next weekend?"

Aaron shrugged as he clutched his bottle, " not really...why?"

Ross smiled, " There's this new band...they're not well known, but they've got this gig in Skipton...wanna come...with me, like?"

Aaron could see Ross was looking all hopeful that he was going to say yes. And why not? There was nothing else on the agenda, he smiled back at him, " Yeah...sounds top that, mate"

Ross nods towards the gents, "Just gonna have a slash..."

Aaron watched him go and then leaned back on the bar 'people watching' it was then that out from seemingly, no where, Nick was at his side, "Alright mate? Did you and Ross go to the flicks?"

Aaron nodded, " yeah..."

Nick could detect the negativeness in his tone, "let me guess, film not any good, then?"

Aaron shook his head, " It were alright, it's just wasn't my thing, that's all..."

Nick leaned on the bar beside him so they could both 'people watch', "...and what about you and Ross...everything going good, is it?"

Aaron shrugs, " It's alright...I suppose...nothing great"

Nick turned his head, " WHAT?...HE IS FIT MAN!" he cried in total surprize that Aaron sounded just as negative about Ross then he had been about the film.

Aaron pulled a face, " YOU go out with him then, if you rate him so much!"

Ross was then back from the gents, " Alright Nick, hows it hanging?"

"Not so bad, Aaron here tells me that he didn't think that much of the film" Nick told.

Aaron pulled a glare at him, " I AM still here you know!"

Ross rested his elbow onto Aaron's shoulder, " It's alright...I KNOW it wasn't Aaron's thing...maybe next time I'll get it right, a?"

Aaron nods his head with a half smile, but didn't look at him, " yeah...maybe..."

Xxxx

A little later, Nick zipped up his flies and washed his hands in the gents and caught a conversation that grabbed his attention. A mate of his was talking to another lad at the urinals, " So Jackson's actually coming back for Kevin's stag night, is he?"

"Yeah...Tommy spoke to him the other day and he's catching a flight back on Friday..."

"Just as long as that Nathan doesn't get wind of it, he's the last person he'll want to bump into if the stag nights being held here!"

"Yeah, you're right there...mind you, the last time I saw Nate, he was drugged up to the eyeballs"

"Is that AFTER losing his job..."?

Nick didn't catch anymore due to the two lads leaving the gents...So Jackson was coming back for a visit was he?

He wondered if he should he tell Aaron?

Xxxx

Ross was hot. Fit body. Good job. Great sense of humour. But he just didn't seem to float Aaron's boat...Nick could see it a mile off as he sat and watched as there was some supposedly good banter going on between them.

But there was BETTER banter between HIM and Aaron, and they weren't going out. As Ross nipped to the gents again, Aaron came and sat beside him at the table cue stick in his grasp, "So...YOU not wanna game then?"

Nick took a sip of his pint and looked at him, " You are SO NOT in to him, are yah?"

Aaron blew out a laugh as he knocked his own pint back, "What?"

"You and HIM..." Nick nods to the gents as he spoke.

Aaron shrugs, " He's alright...I could do worse..."

Nick bit his lip...and looked away...he really didn't want to tell Aaron this...but he felt the need to...and it would proove that he was right...

Looking back at Aaron, Nick took in a breath, and then said, " Jackson's coming back next week...I've just overheard it from a mate of mine who knows a mate of his...some stag night that's he's coming back for"

Nick was searching for Aaron's reaction. First Aaron just shrugged...as to look as he wasn't that bothered...but Nick could see he was ticking it over in his head.

Aaron finally turned, " It's alright...if he shows up here, I'll just ignore him...can't be TOO hard"

Nick laughed, " You won't have to worry about that, will yah?"

Aaron's face changed, " What? Is he NOT coming here"

"No...YOU won't be here, remember...you're going to that gig with Ross in Skipton, you said"

That came as a blow. He had forgotten about that, even though it had only been arranged earlier that evening.

The thought of seeing Jackson again. His heart was racing as he thought about the builder. It had been three long months since he went back to Spain. And he had not seen nor heard from him since...didn't expect to, obviously after his split from Nathan he was getting on with his life.

Jackson had left a message on his phone. Said that he was sorry about treating him badly when he stopped over the night on the couch. He even said he could come to Spain for a cheap holiday in the sun...but it was only words...Jackson didn't mean it...why would he want him with him in Spain for?

Aaron had saved the message...and he listened to it everynight...well, NEARLY everynight.

Nick noticed that Aaron had disappeared into a world of his own for a few moments, "Aaron?" he coaxed.

Aaron snapped out of it with a sigh, " So what if he's back for a while...it's no skin off my nose..." and with that he stood up get in another round of drinks. Nick smiled sadly to himself...after ALL this time, poor Aaron had it bad for that builder guy...

Ross was then back from the gents...he was all smiles and stuck his arm around Aaron's shoulders, " So who wants another round?"

Nick flashed a tenner, " It's alright mate...i'll get these..."

Ross was glad to here that, he turned to Aaron, " I just had a text from two of me mates they're coming to that gig too...just be a right laugh that night!" he cried, now rubbing his hands in excitement.

Nick had heard very word as collected up their empty glasses...

...and something told him that there was NO WAY Aaron was going to that gig with Ross...

Xxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORTER THAN NORMAL, IT'S JUST SETTING THE SCENE. AND, HEY, A NATHAN FREE CHAPTER!**


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

Aaron came out of the gents and went to the bar to collect the tray of drinks that he had ordered off his mother.

"So what's this band you are gonna go see again?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he took the tray from her, " They're called Dark Angel, I just said"

Chas didn't know who the heck they were, but smiled at him and waved her hand, " Ohhhhh them...I think I've heard a couple of their tunes...cords...thingy...", she didn't know what else to say...she just wanted to sound cool, but she knew she was digging herself a much bigger hole.

Aaron just pulled a face at her, and turned to carry the tray of drinks to the table where the three others were waiting for him.

"So'a...is that whatshisname...the bloke you are seeing?", she was nodding to the table. Aaron pulled another face and ignored her, and hurried over to the table, " here's the drinks guys..."

"Nice one..." said Ross as he took his glass and winks at Aaron, the machanic just nods his head and sat down. Ross's mate, Luke took his beer and looked up to Aaron, " So Ross tells me you're a machanic...?"

Aaron sipped his pint with a nod, " Yeah I am..."

Luke was in a teasing sort of mood, glancing cheekily at Ross he said, " Well I bet you two like to get all greased up together..."

Aaron went red. He still did when he got all embarrassed about stuff. Ross realising, stood up for him, "don't bother with all that, Aaron's heard ALL the jokes, mate"

Luke's girlfriend Jennie smiled as she swallowed a mouthful of her orange juice, because she was the nominated driver, " So where did you two meet?"

Ross turned his head to her, " Bar West! Where else" he lied, It was actually out cruising in the park one night, but Ross wasn't going to mention it, nor was Aaron.

Ross glanced at his watch, " Blimey guys look at the time...we're gotta be there by 5...we best start knocking these back..."

Aaron was in a trance, it was Saturday night, and their was a stag do happening at Bar West. Jackson was there. Or so he was told...but without actually going there tonight, he was never going to know.

Ross nudged his shoulder, " Hey...you still with us?"

Aaron jumped with a nod, and quickly knocked back his pint as the rest of them started to make a move.

Chas was waving from the bar, " Have a nice time kids..."

Aaron just shook his head as he followed the others out, why did she have to make a show of herself all the time?

Paddy was waiting to be served, " So...who are they off to see again" the vet asked.

"some band I've never heard of...but WHO CARES...it's nice to see him so happy, isn't it?" said Chas pulling the pint.

"Yeah it is...", Paddy agreed.

Xxxx

At Bar West, Tommy turned around and instantly pulled Jackson into a bear hug and patted him on the bed, " Alright Mate! Me and Kev are really made up that you've come all this way!"

Jackson was laughing his head off, " What? From Spain? Don't be daft! It's like catching a bus over here these days!"

Tommy was admiring the view, The builder was looking very bronzed, and he wore the tightest white T shirt that enhanced his colour even more, " You look great! Hows your Mum?"

Jackson pulled out his wallet and snatched out a tenner, " Mum's Mum...thinks I need feeding up, you know what she's like"

Kevin was then upon them, Jackson turned and instantly went into cheeky mode, "Ohhhh-er-ohhh, why don't you forget about Tommy, I think I'll marry you meself...you are looking H.O.T!"

Kevin was rather camp and kissed Jackson on the cheek, " Ohhhh...you are tempting me now you naughty boy...life here in dreary Yorkshire with Tommy...or...fun in the sun with Jackson in Spain...ohhhhh Decisions decisions..."

Tommy put on his best sad face, Kevin came forward and kissed him, " Just messing!" he reasured, glancing back at the builder, " he's got far too much baggage"

Jackson paid for a round of drinks and turned, " If you are gonna start talking about Nathan...I-don't-want-to-know" he said matter of factly, and not really caring.

Gary was then at Jackson's side, " Come on Walshy! I knew I should've got the round in meself...when you get to chatting, we're all die of thirst!"

Jackson laughed and handed him his pint, " Sorry mate...here you go...I'll be there to thrash you at a game of pool in a sec...so don't get yahself too comfortable" he teased.

As Tommy went to the gents, Kevin turned to Jackson as he was about to get back to Gary, "So...is there anyone special back in Spain? You could have brought them along if there is"

Jackson shrugged, " Nah...there's been one offs and that...but...no one special...I'm just not ready, not after Nate...besides, I've been far too busy working all hours...keeping me mind of him"

Kevin glanced about him, then leaned in, " Look...I know you said you didn't want to know, but...there's a few things you should know..."

Xxxx

Aaron followed Ross, Luke and Jennie back to the car. Aaron glanced back at the noisy pub behind them...it sounded like some mad man was having a right temper tantrum with a drum kit. Ross leaned on the car feeling all apologetic, " I'm sorry guys...what a let down...I honestly didn't think they'd be THAT bad!"

Jennie laughed as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, " Don't worry about it...they were...different"

Luke laughed out loud and kissed her, " you can say that again...the lead singer had so many piercings, i'm supprized he wasn't leaking all over the shop when he had his pint"

Ross screwed up his face, " Lead singer? Call that singing...i've heard better at a cheesy karaoke...what do you think Aaron?...Aaron?"

Aaron was just standing there with his hands deep in his hoodie pockets, he looked up realising Ross was asking him something, " Sorry mate..." he started trying to think of an excuse for his waves of losing interest...these guys were just NOT him, "...it's that noise in there, it's kinda mashed me eardrums in, like"

Ross nodded, and looked at Luke, " It's still early...it's only 8...wanna try somewhere else?"

Luke shrugged as they all jumped into the car, Jennie was already at the wheel, "dunno...maybe there's a club around here..." he suggested.

Aaron leaned forward as he placed his hand onto the head rest, " What about if we head back...we could hit Bar West..."

Ross turned to him with a big frown, " What? But you said it was a dump the last time we went there..."

Aaron was trying to skirt round it, " Yeah but...Nick told me that there's this stag night on, there's money behind the bar, he said, free beer innit?"

Luke was rubbing his hands, " I'm liking the sound of that already!"

Jennie turned the key and shook her blond hair back, she then kicked off her heels and put on her driving pumps, "so" she said with a turn of the head, " Where am I driving us to?"

Xxxx

Jackson sat back in the booth clutching his bottle of beer, waiting for Gary to come back from the gents. As he looked up he saw Stu and Daddy passing by. Stu was in those little tight jeans that enhanced his tight bum. Jackson gave him one of his trademark winks, "Hows bout you sit that tight little backside of yours on this..." he said cheekily, and nods towards his lap.

Stu pulled an 'as if' face, " I'd rather go and sit on the nearest bollard thanks"

Jackson shrugged and took a swig of his beer, "well, whatever turns you on"

Danny and Stu glanced at eachother, and Jackson got the discinct feeling that they were willing eachother to tell him something.

Jackson looked up and sniffed back, " listen peps...if it's about Nate you fussing to tell me all about...I KNOW...me mate Kev told me"

Stu flicked his long fringe back, " well for the record, Nate is no mate of mine anymore!"

Jackson shook his head at him surprized, " You what? You WERE his mate! Where were you when James was leading him up the garden path, a?"

Danny defended Stu, " It's NOT HIS fault that James turned Nathan against us, what could HE do?"

Jackson relaxed back into the seat, " I know...look...just forget I said owt, yeah?"

Gary was then back and sliding into the booth, Danny and Stu saw it as a cue to slip off, Gary nods his head into their direction, " What did dumb and dumber want?"

Jackson stared at him, " WHY didn't you tell me about Nate?"

Gary was somewhat put out that someone had told him, " Who told yah?"

"Kev..." Jackson replied, " He told me about that James bloke losing Nate his job...sommit about stealing drugs from the trolley"

Gary shook his head, " yeah...but to be fair to Nate...and I say this biting me tongue, because you know how I've never really liked the guy, but I think James made him do it...or...let him TAKE the blame"

Jackson was getting all wound up, " Just WAIT until I get me hands on that prat of a doctor, does he still come here!" he spat.

Gary leaned forward, placing a hand over his mates forearm " Hey...Nate's not your problem anymore, remember?"

Jackson slumped back and blew out a heavy sigh, " Yeah, but...WE ARE still married, aren't we...I said I'd look out for him in our vows...YOU should have called me!" he told snapping up at him with a glare.

"And what could YOU do from Spain, ha? NOTHING that's what...look, YOU and HIM are over...you're getting on with your life, he 's getting on with his...get over it"

Jackson was about to protest further when he happened to glance over to the bar. Aaron was standing there...and he was looking directly back at him.

Gary turned his head round when he realised Jackson had suddenly lost interest in their conversation, and saw the culprit," So'a...are you gonna go over and talk to him?"

Jackson shook his head and broke eye contact with Aaron, and grabbed his drink, " I might...just not right now, alright"

Xxxx

Aaron bit his lip, he had instantly started to scan for Jackson as soon as he stepped foot into the club. Ross came to his side and nods to a nearby table, " grab that table will yah...Jennie and Luke have just gone to park the car"

Aaron nodded and went to sit down, trying to glance towards Jackson through the corner of his eye. Jackson was busy chatting to his mate, but he could 'feel' the builders eyes on him.

Ross brought a tray of drinks over, " YOU got it wrong! Free beers only for those who've been invited mate!"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, looking up at him, " Soz...Nick didn't say about that"

Jackson stood up from his seat and headed over towards the gents. As Ross sat down oblivious to it all, Aaron took a sip of his beer and nods to the gents, " Won't be long..."

Ross smiled and watched Aaron as he crossed over to the gents. At the door he paused for a brief moment, took in a deep breath, and pushed the door open to go in...

Xxxx**  
><strong> 

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...ANOTHER NATHAN FREE CHAPTER!**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

Aaron bit his lip, he had instantly started to scan for Jackson as soon as he stepped foot into the club. Ross came to his side and nods to a nearby table, " grab that table will yah...Jennie and Luke have just gone to park the car"

Aaron nodded and went to sit down, trying to glance towards Jackson through the corner of his eye. Jackson was busy chatting to his mate, but he could 'feel' the builders eyes on him.

Ross brought a tray of drinks over, " YOU got it wrong! Free beers only for those who've been invited mate!"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, looking up at him, " Soz...Nick didn't say about that"

Jackson stood up from his seat and headed over towards the gents. As Ross sat down oblivious to it all, Aaron took a sip of his beer and nods to the gents, " Won't be long..."

Ross smiled and watched Aaron as he crossed over to the gents. At the door he paused for a brief moment, took in a deep breath, and pushed the door open to go in.

Xxxx

Stepping into the gents, he looked around him and caught sight of Jackson pulling up his flies and glancing across to him, " It's RUDE to stare, your Mum not tell yah?"

Aaron didn't know what to say, he was glued to the spot as Jackson went to the sink and washed his hands, Jackson sniffed and turned to him, " What's with the silent treatment? You still got the hump about me having a go at yah that night I stopped over at yours...I left you a message"

Aaron finally reacted with a slight nod, " Yeah...I got it"

Jackson dried his hands, tossed the paper towel into the bin and faced up to him, " you not fancy a cheap holiday in the sun then?"

Aaron pulled a frown at him, " Was you serious then?"

"Course I was...why would I say it otherwise?"

Aaron shrugged, he couldn't think of a reason, " I dunno...I just thought..."

"Just thought what?", Jackson's brown eyes were staring right at him, waiting for his answer. Aaron shook his head backing away, " I dunno, look...just forget it, yeah?"

Aaron turned around and went to exit the toilet, but Jackson grabbed hold of Aaron's arm, "wait a minute...look...i'm..." Jackson looked at Aaron closely up and down, then pulled a smile, " I missed seeing you about..."

Aaron shrugs, " I...I missed seeing you"

Jackson grinned at him, " did yah? Is that why you giving me all them crafty glances out there"

Aaron pulled a face and nods at him, " You did the same!"

"I know...I knew you would follow me in here...so...that lad you're with, someone special is it?" asked Jackson pocketing his hands.

Aaron leaned on the wall, " He's...just a mate actually", Aaron's eyes kept looking Jackson up and down...his tan was amazing...the tight T shirt enhancing the bronze colour, the short sleeves digging into his upper arm and the wide gap upon his chest clearly showing off his pecs. The silver chain carrying the cross and St. Christopher had escaped the confines, and rested on the front of his T shirt.

The door to the toilet then opened to reveal the very lad they spoke about, as Ross peered around, eyes resting on them both "Aaron? Sorry, I just wanted to see if you're alright, you've been gone a while"

Aaron smiled and nods to him, " Yeah, and I'll be out...give me a sec, yeah?"

Ross nods back, shoots a parting glare at Jackson and was gone. Jackson smiled to himself and looked at Aaron, " Wow...if looks could kill!"

Aaron pulled a face, " Nahhh...he's alright...he just got a thing about me, that's all"

Jackson smiled again, " Sure it's not the other way round?" he teased.

Aaron shot an 'as if' glare at him, " What, you joking aren't yah!"

Jackson decided to call time on their chat, " Well, I better get back to me mates...they'll be wondering where i've got too"

Aaron bit his bottom lip and stopped him from leaving through the door, " Are you back long! I mean...are you...you know" his words were all tongue tied.

Jackson glanced back at him as he pulled open the door, the loud music evaded their ears, "I fly back Tuesday...give us a bell if you wanna meet up..." and then he was gone.

Xxxx

On the way out of the club, Jennie was laughing like mad, " I've REALLY had a great night! It's sure made up for that crappy band we went to see" she told clutching Luke's arm.

Aaron breathed in the warm night air and glanced at his mobile, Ross watched him as he was started to talk to Luke and Jennie, " We'll get a cab back"

Luke frowned at him, " Are you sure? It's no bother dropping you guys off...we're going that way"

Ross shook his head, " No it's fine...thanks for tonight"

Jennie went and kissed him on the cheek," don't be daft...me and Luke had a swell time"

"Just a pity about the free beers" Luke joked as they came to the car.

Ross glared at Aaron, " Well...you can thank Mr. 'duff of information' over there..."

Jennie went and kissed Aaron on the cheek, " Take no notice...he's just got the hump because he had to put his hand into his pocket, that's all...you'll soon get to know what he's like"

That was the problem, thought Aaron, as she and Luke jumped into the car to go, he didn't know if he WANTED to get to know Ross any better.

They both stood on the curb and watched as the car pulled away, beeping the horn as a farewell to them twice. Ross faced Aaron and nods towards the direction of the nearby Kebab shop, "I'm hungery me...wanna share a kebab?"

Aaron shrugs at him and starts to lead the way, " nice one, if you're paying?"

Ross followed him, " Yeah I am...and then we can go sit on that wall over there, and you can tell me all about that guy you were talking to..."

Aaron stopped in his tracks and watched as Ross entered the kebab shop. Oh crap.

Xxxx

Outside Bar West, Jackson had one hand in his pocket and the other was clutching his phone at his ear, "...Come on Nate, PICK UP will yah...I know you're there...I called round earlier to see yah..." he stopped in his tracks and saw that Gary had flagged down a cab, "...look...I'll call round the flat tomorrow...I NEED TO TALK TO YAH...sort things out if nothing else...besides...I'm worried about yah, I AM your flaming husband for god sakes..."

Ending the message Jackson hurried across the road and jumped into the cab with Gary, then it pulled away from the curb taking them home.

Xxxx

Nathan sat in his pyjamas...the lights were off and he was virtually in the half light...that was only because of the light pollution around the flat.

He then put his phone to his ear, and listened to the message. Jackson's voice made his eyes water, and the lump rise up in his throat.

Tossing the phone onto the coffee table, he stood up and went into the bathroom. He pulled the cord and the bright light nearly blinded him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was not gelled, he had stumble and their was great big fuck-off bags beneath his eyes.

But it was the object on the chain around his neck that took his attention, because the bathroom light bounced off it...Jackson's wedding ring.

How things had changed.

Why was he not still in Spain with him?

Why did he ever have to 'liven' him up at that party on Christmas Eve. Spike his drink. If he hadn't been stupid enough to fall from the belcony, they would be still out there, wouldn't they?

Regret.

That's all he felt now. The wind was totally blown out from his sails. It was all his own fault, wasn't it...well James had played a big part.

'just "do" one line' he had said.

And one line became many...everynight because it made him forget how miseable his life was becoming because he hadn't banked on missing Jackson quite so much.

It didn't take long for the drugs to do their intention. To get you hooked.

James was already hooked, had been for years on and off...but managed to control and hide it very well...especially from the hospital...being a doctor he was very well thought of.

James told him to steal some stuff...and he did...on three accasions...but then he got caught and was dismissed immediately. The hospital didn't want any bad press and just told him to go quietly and he did.

He went cold turkey, because James wouldn't supply him with anything. Infact, James was now knocking off some Jill, he didn't know he was Bisexual, he had come home early and caught James doing her in their bed.

James was a scumbag and he and told him and his tart to leave the flat and never come back...that was five weeks ago and he hadn't seen nor heard of him since.

With a tear falling down his cheek, he picked up the razor blade, and put it inbetween his lips...then, very slowly, he started to run the hot tap...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...I HAD SOME TIME TODAY, I THOUGHT YOU COULD DO WITH A GOOD FRIDAY CHAPTER! x**


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

**CHAPTER 26/30**

Nathan sat in his pyjamas...the lights were off and he was virtually in the half light...that was only because of the light pollution around the flat.

He then put his phone to his ear, and listened to the message. Jackson's voice made his eyes water, and the lump rise up in his throat.

Tossing the phone onto the coffee table, he stood up and went into the bathroom. He pulled the cord and the bright light nearly blinded him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was not gelled, he had stumble and their was great big fuck-off bags beneath his eyes.

But it was the object on the chain around his neck that took his attention, because the bathroom light bounced off it...Jackson's wedding ring.

How things had changed.

Why was he not still in Spain with him?

Why did he ever have to 'liven' him up at that party on Christmas Eve. Spike his drink. If he hadn't been stupid enough to fall from the belcony, they would be still out there, wouldn't they?

Regret.

That's all he felt now. The wind was totally blown out from his sails. It was all his own fault, wasn't it...well James had played a big part.

'just "do" one line' he had said.

And one line became many...everynight because it made him forget how miseable his life was becoming because he hadn't banked on missing Jackson quite so much.

It didn't take long for the drugs to do their intention. To get you hooked.

James was already hooked, had been for years on and off...but managed to control and hide it very well...especially from the hospital...being a doctor he was very well thought of.

James told him to steal some stuff...and he did...on three accasions...but then he got caught and was dismissed immediately. The hospital didn't want any bad press and just told him to go quietly and he did.

He went cold turkey, because James wouldn't supply him with anything. Infact, James was now knocking off some Jill, he didn't know he was Bisexual, he had come home early and caught James doing her in their bed.

James was a scumbag and he and told him and his tart to leave the flat and never come back...that was five weeks ago and he hadn't seen nor heard of him since.

With a tear falling down his cheek, he picked up the razor blade, and put it inbetween his lips...then, very slowly, he started to run the hot tap...

Xxxx

Sat in the back of the cab, Jackson's face was aluminated by the display from his mobile, Gary looked at him, " owt wrong?"

Jackson shook his head and turned to face him, " Look...I know this is gonna sound like i'm a complete idiot...and I am...but can we swing by MY flat on the way..."

Gary frowned at him, " what for? Not to see Nate surely...It's 2am, he'll be in bed,won't he?"

Jackson was unsettled, " please mate...I'm worried about him"

Gary sighed and leaned forward to speak to the driver, " Change of plan, pal..."

Xxxx

Aaron sat on the wall sharing the kebab with Ross. They sat there chops going, and looking on as clubbers, boys, girls, some totally pissed out of their heads pass by.

Ross sniffed and turned to him, " So...this mate...this Jackson...are you sure I know ALL there is to need to know?"

Aaron nods his head for the third time, infact he was getting all agiated now because Ross kept grilling him over Jackson, " HE'S JUST A MATE! I'VE JUST SAID, HAVEN'T I? HOW MANY MORE TIMES ARE YOU GONNA ASK ME!"

Ross screwed up the greasy bag of chips that had come with the Kebab, and tossed them in the nearby bin, " Alright! You don't have to bite me head off, lad!"

Aaron jumped off the wall and looked at him, " He's a mate...He's going back to Spain on Tuesday...end of"

Ross shook his head and smiled, as normal he was reading to much into things, course Aaron wasn't interested in this Jackson bloke, " i'm sorry mate...I just get abit paranoid that's all..."

They both strolled side by side down the street, " It's just I had this lad I was going out with, he was fit and I really liked him...but then I caught him out sleeping with somebody else...", there was a pathetic chuckle from him, " ...turns out he never liked me at all...he was just riding it out till someone better came along..."

Aaron paused in his tracks, as Ross walked ahead, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, but Ross was now stopping and was looking back, " Hey? Are you alright?"

Aaron blew out a nervous laugh, and quickened his pace, " yeah, i'm good..."

Ross stuck his arm around Aaron's neck and pulled him near, " Come on...Ive got the right horn me, I can't wait till i get you in me bed!"

"Me too" lied Aaron and followed him up towards the nearby street.

Xxxx

Jackson climbed the stairs to the front door to his flat, Gary was right behind him. The builder paused at the door and hesitated.

"Aren't you gonna knock or what?"

Jackson was about to and frowned at his mate, then he dug deep and pulled out a key. He flashed a grin at his mate.

"You kept your key?" gasped Gary.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " Why shouldn't I? Still MY flat..." he told and stuck the key into the lock and turned it.

Xxxx

Inside, Jackson looked around the dim lit lounge and kitchen, " Nate?" he called out.

Gary turned, " Maybe he's out...with mates or something?" he suggested. Jackson shook his head, " What mates? They're down Bar West remember..." he looked round to see the strip of light beneath the bathroom door, " he IS here, look..." as he stepped over to the bathroom door both of them could hear the running water. Gary went over and switched the light on and Jackson instantly saw that there was water running out from beneath the door, infact it was snaking it's way along into the kitchen.

In a panic, Jackson tried the door. It was locked. He banged his hands on it, " NATHAN? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Jackson and Gary exchanged a worrying glance at eachother, and no sooner then could be said, Jackson forced the door open by smashing his shoulder up to it a few times. The door buckled and splintered and was forced open. The bathroom floor was flooded, and Nathan was lying motionless in the bath, the taps were both running. And the bathwater was awash with a deep red.

"OHHHH NATE YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Xxxx

Aaron sat up in bed and stared at the street lamp that shone through the curtain. He turned and looked down at the slumbering form of Ross. He was deado. Aaron, very slowly, and very quietly swung his legs round and pulled on his boxers.

He then stood up and snatched up his mobile from the bedside table. Once out into the dark hallway, Aaron closed the bedroom door abit and looked at his phone...he switched it on and started to scroll down to Jackson's mobile number. He bit his bottom lip. His heart pounding in his chest. Then pressed call and put the phone to his ear.

Xxxx

Gary had watched out for the Ambulance, and when it was parked outside the flats entrance doors, he lead the two Paramedics up the flights of stairs to the flat.

Inside the flat, Jackson was cradling Nathan on the floor just outside the bathroom, he and Gary had lifted him out of the bath and out into the lounge, both of Nate's wrists had been slashed.

Nate was moaning. But his moans were very weak.

Jackson looked up as Gary came through the door with the two paramedics in toe, Jackson was in tears, " Help him...PLEASE help him..."

"If you like to move away from him sir...What's his name?" told the first Paramedic with an authoritive tone of voice.

Jackson stood up and came to stand beside Gary, hands cupped to his face, his white T shirt now heavily soiled with Nathan's blood. Gary placed a comforting arm around his shoulders as he and Jackson looked on as the medics did their job, "N-Nathan" he finally blurted out between sobs.

"Nathan...can you hear me? I'm Dougie...can you try and open your eyes for me...", the other paramedic, a woman, was closely examining Nathan injuries on his wrists, " We need to stem the bleeding..." she told.

She was on the radio to control reporting back his injuries...and it was the words 'an attempt to take his own life' that really got to Jackson.

Gary led him to the window and cupped his face, " Jackson come on mate, pull yourself together...he's alive isn't he? We just got here in time by the look of it..." he told him, trying to give him a smile.

Jackson glanced to the window, he could see the flash of blue from the ambulance's lights reflect in the glass, " But...I said I'd stop by tomorrow...what if I waited till then? What if he was in that bath all night bleeding to death!" he sobbed, Gary embraced his mate and Jackson cried.

Xxxx

Aaron was sitting on the stairs and taking into his phone quietly, " So as I said...I'd like to meet up with yah...if you still want to...I thought you could come back to the village with me and hang out...make out..." he pulled a face as he said it, not sure whether that sounded too corney? " ...So yeah...call me back when you get this, yeah?"

He ended the call and bit his lip until it felt swollen. Looking back into the direction of Ross's bedroom he was feeling really bad now.

But he just wasn't INTO Ross like he was INTO Jackson.

End of.

There was nothing he could do to change the way he felt. He just wished Ross hadn't done his Jackanory bit on him about being rejected. Because now it was going to be a whole lot harder to end things...

Xxxx

At the hospital, Jackson looked up to the clock on the wall of the relatives room. It was past half 5 in the morning now.

Gary had gone out to get some coffees from the machine. But he knew he had done it to give him some space to think too.

Nathan had been rushed to the treatment room. He was stable, the bleeding had been stopped and there was something about a tranfusion. That was what seemed like hours ago.

The door suddenly opened and a nurse stood there, " Mr Walsh? You can can come through now..."

Jackson jumped up from the plastic chair in an instant, " BOUT TIME!" he snapped wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. He followed the nurse into a room where Nathan was sitting up in bed. He was blankly staring towards the wall.

The nurse smiled, " Just a few minutes, he needs rest, he lost alot of blood"

When she was gone Jackson looked up at Nate, " Why? Why DO this?"

Nate was quiet...he didn't move.

Jackson came forward, " WHY NATE! WHY DO THIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Nathan slowly looked up at him, " I'm-sorry-"

Jackson was fuming. His big brown eyes all wide and wild, " SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT-THIS- IS WHAT I WANT...YOU DEAD?"

Nathan shrugged weakly, " I-am sorry...I messed up...messed up my life...your life...I didn't think you would care"

Jackson was shaking his head in disbelief, " YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD CARE? COURSE I CARE! JUST BECAUSE YOU AND ME ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE, YOU THINK I DON'T CARE? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT! JUST BECAUSE...WE'RE OVER...I STILL CARE...I'LL ALWAYS CARE"

Nathan was taken aback by this, he struggled to sit up properly because his wrists hurt so much. And that was what Jackson was looking at...his heavily bandaged wrists.

"Look at yah...", Jackson's tone and gone from one end of the scale to the other, because now it was a whisper, "...look at your poor wrists...look what you've done to yourself..."

Nathan stared at them, then looked up to Jackson. He didn't want Jackson to feel sorry for him, because it was wrong, " please go...thanks for...but please go, because I REALLY don't deserve your sympathy...not after what I did...", he glanced away as he said it.

Jackson sat on the chair next to the bed, and looked at him, " Did what to me? Sleep with someone in our bed, because I'm totally over that one now...or is it something else you're wanting to tell me...", there was a knowing tone to his voice.

There was tears in Nate's eyes, because he couldn't keep it in anymore...it was eating him up now...

"It was me...it was me..." he whispered.

Jackson swallowed and leaned in, " it was me what?"

Nathan tried to get the words out inbetween the sobs, " It was me...who was responsible for your fall...in Spain...because...because...because..." his voice was getting higher and cracked because of the sobs.

Jackson slowly placed his hand over Nathan's mouth to stop him speaking any further, " I know...I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN..."

Nathan turned his head, his eyes all questioning, " but why...why didn't you say..."

Jackson leaned back in the chair, why indeed! He shook his head and looked up at him, "Because I would do anything FOR you...I loved you...we were married...and well...I could still walk and I still could talk, so...no harm done..."

Nathan was apalled, " You...this makes it worse...I thought you didn't know anything...but this makes it worse..."

Jackson breathed out a laugh, " Make you feel bad, does it? Good, because maybe that's all the punishment you need mate...besides...we're over now, I'm getting ON with me life...and so should you...and NOT do stupid things this..." he nods to the wrists again.

Nathan swallowed down and looked towards the wall, " you're too nice..."

Jackson smiled at him, " That's because I'M A NICE KIND OF GUY..." his smile became all sad now, and he stroked Nathan's forehead, "...and you're never know that now..."

"So there's no way back for us...?"

Jackson shook his head again, " I think any kind of way back for us is gone now...why do you think I never let on to what I knew...I maybe 'just be a builder', but I wasn't stupid you know...now you know that I know...things are different...we can never be anything more than mates now..."

Nathan laid his head back, he was tired. Jackson stood and kissed him on the forehead, " get some shuteye...because believe me, I'm knackered...I'll come and see you tomorrow...I fly back to Spain on Tuesday, and I need to know you are going to be alright when I'm gone..."

Xxxx

Jackson and Gary walked out of the sliding doors of the A and E, just as first light was upon them. The birds were starting their sunrise chorus in the trees.

"Blimey, WHAT A NIGHT! And there's me thinking I were just flying back for a mates stag do..." told the builder as he breathed in the early morning air.

Gary looked at his watch, " Maybe if we go straight round your Mum's she'll do us one of her big fuck-off fry ups..."

"Heart attack on a plate? sounds like a plan to me..." he was pulling out his phone to call a cab, but noticed he had a missed call, frowning he stuck the phone to his ear and listened.

From Aaron

And he smiled...

Maybe coming back for a mates stag do wasn't the ONLY thing he was here for...

and he smiled again as they went to grab that cab.

Xxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...HERE'S AN EASTER SATURDAY CHAPTER...NATHAN'S STORY IN THIS IS OVER NOW. NOT LONG TO GO NOW, BUT WILL JACKSON AND AARON GET TOGETHER...TIMES RUNNING OUT BEFORE JACKSON GOES BACK TO SPAIN...AND THEN THERE'S ROSS' LITTLE GUILT TRIP! x**


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

**CHAPTER 27/30**

Aaron was all excited. Jackson had just texted him about stopping by the village later that afternoon. As he jumped on the sofa at Ross's he was beaming a smile...he just couldn't contain how pleased he felt.

Ross was then handing him a plate of hot toast, " Somethings put a big smile on your face...someone sent you good joke, or sommit?"

Aaron pocketed his mobile and crunched into a piece of the toast, " Sommit like that..."

Ross sat down in the armchair opposite him, and started to eat his toast, " Sorry about the mess...my housemates abit of a scank"

Aaron hadn't really taken that much notice of the clutter around him, he was more interested about someone coming to see him, " Yeah, don't worry about it..." he breezed.

Ross finished his toast and stuck his plate on the base of the chipped mantel, licking the butter off his fingers he said, " You were fidgety last night...I heard you get up twice"

"Too much beer, innit..." Aaron answered, "look, I'm gonna have to shoot off me...Cain wants me to see to an urgent job..."

Ross watched Aaron stand and pull on his hoodie, "aren't you not gonna stop for a shower? I thought we could share one..."

Aaron patted his pockets to check for his wallet and keys and pulled a quick shrug, " Haven't got time mate, that were Cain just now chasing me..."

Ross stood and followed Aaron out into the damp hallway, " ...that was someone sending you a joke, you said"

Aaron pulled open the front door and turned to him, " No...YOU said...I just said sommit like that, didn't I..."

Ross followed Aaron into the bright sunshine and they came to the iron gate, " hey...Why don't me and you meet up later...", Ross badgered.

Aaron pulled a heavy sigh at him, " I JUST told yah, Cain wants me to do an urgent job..."

"That's not gonna take you ALL DAY, is it?"

Aaron was annoyed now, why was this guy so clingy? But he KNEW why...it was because he was doing to Ross that someother lad had done to him...

Riding it out 'til someone better comes along.

Aaron felt bad about that...but who cares...Aaron was gonna put himself first...he wanted to be happy...and that just wasn't with Ross.

Maybe after today, he will tell him so...and THAT WAS SOMETHING he wasn't looking forward to.

Seeing that Ross was gutted because he didn't get his way, Aaron stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, " I'll call yah..." and then he was gone.

Ross smiled at him, then turned and went inside.

Xxxx

Hazel sat at the breakfast table in her dressing gown, watching as Jackson and Gary tucked into their big fry ups

"This is attention this is...HE knew you were back in town and he thought, 'I wonder how I could make him stay?'..."she leaned forward watching as Jackson shovelled a shed load of bacon into his gob, " ...'i'm go and slash me wrists, that'll work...that'll make him come running'...and YOU did...", she told.

Jackson forced the bacon down his throat and glared at her, " I DIDN'T COME RUNNING! I was just worried about him, that's all..." he turned to his best mate, and nods his head towards his Mum, " Will YOU tell HER!"

Gary shook his head, " Yeah, that's pretty much it, Jackson was worried...he wasn't even gonna go round there till today, int that right?" he looked at his mate.

Jackson nods, as he swug down his toast with his brew, " Yep...me and him could have been dragging Nate's body outta the bath right this minute, if we hadn't gone round there, when we did..."

Hazel shrugged that off, " That wouldn't have been a bad thing..." she mused.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her, " MUM!"

Hazel waved her hand out as she stood and collected up their empty plates, " I only saying! I never liked him...not since he called me a fat old heffer in Marks and Sparks the first time we met..."

Jackson knocked back his brew and laughed at her, " No Mum...you're no fat heffer, you...", he stood and put an arm around her, " ...a memory like an elephant, maybe..."

" You cheeky sod!" she laughed at him and threw some washing up bubbles his way.

Gary stood up, "I'm gonna have to get going...thanks for the fry-up Mrs Walsh"

Hazel smiled back at him as she did the washing up, " That's quite all right, Gary love"

Jackson followed his mate out into the bright sunshine, " So'a...I'll catch you for a game of pool before I fly back, yeah..."

Gary nods his head at him, " Nice one...So, got any plans for today?"

Jackson yawns, " grab a couple of hours kip...then...maybe I'll go and see how Nate is, because I promised him I would...and then..." he trailed off rather cryptically.

Gary smiles, " Are you up to something..."

Jackson turned to go back in, " That's for YOU not to know...and for ME to find out...", and with a parting hug and pat of the back, he went back inside to annoy his mother.

Xxxx

Aaron was too just couldn't keep still. One minute he was in the pub sat having a pint, and the next minute he was up stairs in his room pulling out the contents of his entire wardrobe.

Chas watched him from the doorway and frowned at him, " Aaron...what ARE you doing, love?"

Aaron didn't look at her, he was looking at one black T shirt to the next, " Nothing...just trying to decide what to wear, that's all...PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

"No love...", she came in and sat on the bed watching him, " So...who's this in aid for? That fella of yours...that..." she tried to think of the name, and then remembered...well sort of, " Rob...ROSS!"

She smiled at him when she got the name right. But Aaron turned to her and screwed his face up, " Who..?"

"Ross..."

"Oh him!...no NOT him..." Aaron replied coldly and then settled on the baby blue T shirt.

Chas was puzzled, " not Ross? Then WHO then...I thought you were over the 'I'm'a a slag bit'"

Aaron laughed at her, but deliberately kept her in the dark, " I might be...now...do you mind doing one...I want to get ready"

Chas stood up and got the hint. Aaron watched as she walked out and closed the door behind her, then he got undressed to have a quick shower.

Xxxx

Jackson stepped off the bus and looked around the village. The pub was there ahead of him, and he hoped Aaron was ready and waiting for him.

"Coooo-Weee...!" Jackson snapped his head round to see Pearl hurrying across towards him, he plastered on his fake grin, " look who it is! It's only me best customer!"

Pearl flapped her neck scarf at him, " Oh don't be cheeky...I haven't seen you around here in a LONG LONG while..." she looped his arm and walked with him towards the pub, " I bet you are looking for young Aaron, aren't you? I get on well with you lot...the gays I mean...Me and the gays were made for each other...you know, with you lot liking to have a good old dance and all that"

Jackson laughed, he was feeling all cheeky, or was it sarcasm? " Do you now! blimey...We should take you out and hit Bar West one night...then you can REALLY show off your moves..."

They had reached the entrance steps to the pub. Jackson looked up at it and swallowed...blimey...

he felt nervous!

this was a first...HE NEVER FELT THIS NERVOUS ABOUT MEETING A LAD BEFORE!

"...aren't you not gonna go in?" Pearl asked him.

Jackson took in a deep breath and smiled at her, " Just syking meself up, Pearl...just syking meself up..."

Xxxx

Inside, Chas was serving the drinks. Jackson came forward and leaned his elbow onto the bar top. Chas finished serving Alan Turner then came over to him with a barmaid smile," What can I get you, love..."

Jackson cleared his throat, " ermmm...an Aaron...I mean a Beer..."

Chas frowned at him...then looked at him more closely, then looked up to the ceiling...Aaron was still tarting himself up in his room, " Ohhhh I get it..." she realised.

"Get what..." asked Jackson with a nervous kind of smile.

"you...and MY Aaron...you stopped here one night, didn't yah? A while back..." summed up Chas.

Jackson watched as she pulled him a pint, " that's right...me and you had that chat..."

"...and you were on crutches..." Chas remembered, placing his pint down onto the bar mat.

"Yep...I was in a spot of bother...I'm over it now"

Aaron was then gawping at them both from the back doorway. Jackson took a sup of his pint and spotted him...he smiled at the lad, " Alright Aaron..."

Aaron came forward and glared at his mother...then nods to Jackson to come through to the back. Jackson rounded the bar and Chas grinned at him, " Chat to you later..." she teased.

Jackson stood there...Chas's assetts were practically on full view...he had a cheeky look on his face, " Yeah...I'll look forward to it", he said with a hint of a playful flirt and followed Aaron into the back.

Xxxx

"I'm SO sorry about her! She has to flaunt them to everyone" told Aaron as he sat on the sofa. Jackson laughed and sat opposite him with his pint, " Well...it'll be rude not to have a look...quite in proportion your Mum...if I were straight...I'd do her"

He saw the horror flood over Aaron's face.

Jackson laughed, and shook his head at him, " You are SOOOO easy to wind up, you...I'm messing with yah!"

Aaron laughed it off, " haha...you're SO funny!"

There was an awkward silence. Jackson looked around the room, then back at Aaron, "So...got any plans? Or are we just gonna be sat here and talk about your Mums big rack on display all afternoon"

Aaron hadn't thought about 'any plans', it hadn't accured to him to make any...he had just wanted to see Jackson...

Jackson could tell that Aaron clearly hadn't made any, he leaned forward and smiled at him, "Why don't me and you have a look at your room? That sound like a plan to you?"

Aaron stood up and swallowed, forcing his hands into his jeans pockets, "Yeah...we could listen to some music, or sommit..."

Jackson finished his pint and put it on the side, and stood up with a grin, " or sommit is just what I had in mind..."

Aaron led the way up the stairs. Chas was then at the bottom step and watched them disappear into Aaron's bedroom. She smiled to herself, went in to get Jackson's empty pint glass and went back into the bar.

Xxxx

Aaron faffed about with the stereo. Jackson watched him from where he laid back on Aaron's bed. he scanned around the room, then he settled his eyes on Aaron's cute little backside as he bent down to fish out a CD from his bottom rack.

"So you like living here, do yah?" he asked, eyes still on Aaron's bum.

Aaron leaned up and turned around, " Yeah...it's alright I suppose...View was better in me bedroom over at Paddy's place, though", he bent down again, and Jackson rested his head onto his elbow with a grin, " Ohhh I don't know...there's a pretty much good view from here as well"

Aaron pulled a frown and turned to him, CD in hand, " You're joking aren't yah? Have you seen the row of cottages opposite..."

Jackson laughed, and watched as Aaron feed the Stereo the CD, then turned to face him...Snow Patrol started to play.

"it's a Bit old I know...but..."

Jackson could see that Aaron was nervous...he patted his hand to the space next to him on the bed, " come and sit that nice little bum down here, will yah...Blimey, I'm going back to Spain on Tuesday...we haven't much time"

Aaron did as he said. And he laid there looking directly into Jackson's eyes, "Sorry...I'm...well..."

"I know...I am it too..." told Jackson, and lifted Aaron's chin and kissed him softly on the lips.

Aaron's heart was beating fast. Jackson's lips felt all wet and warm...and unlike Ross...didn't try and force his tongue into his mouth because he didn't like that. Jackson seemed to know what he liked.

Pulling away, Jackson breathed out a smirk and raised his eyebrowes at him, " Mmmmmm Minty fresh"

Aaron's face was all embarrassed, " It's the mints...not that I knew we would..."

"You talk too much..." and Jackson shut him up by kissing him again, this time he snaked his hand up Aaron's top to gently squeeze his nipples until they were hard.

Aaron gasped inbetween the kisses, he felt a rush of hot sweep all over him, he then pulled away from the builder. Jackson stared at him questionabley at first, but then said, "we don't have to do this you know...we could just go down stairs and have a pint"

Aaron's blue eyes widened, " What? Don't you want me? Am I crap?" he started to get flustered...Jackson had kissed him and decided he was crap.

Jackson tried to reasure him, " Hey...COURSE I want yah! I wouldn't be here lying next to yah if I didn't want yah!" he told him.

Aaron sat up and glanced away feeling like a complete div, Jackson sat up as well and placed a hand onto the lads shoulder, " I just want to make the most of the time we've got left together, that's all...before I go back"

Aaron shook his head and turned...finding Jackson's gaze and holding it, he leaned in and the builder met his kiss...Aaron found that his hands were down to find Jackson's cock...and he found the outline of it, the hardness trying to escape the confines of his jeans.

Jackson pulled away, a twinkle in his eye as he came to meet Aaron's hand on him, "See...see how much I want you"

Aaron's breathing was getting rapid with the excitement, he undid Jackson's fly and stuck his hand through the hole, and caressed the hardness.

Jackson closed his eyes and smiled at him, "Have you got any thing?" he asked when he opened his eyes.

Aaron bit his lip as he paused. His hand still grabbing hold of the builders cock through his boxers, " No...but there's a machine in the gents"

Jackson sat up and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, " I've only got notes...got any change?"

Aaron shrugs, " I'm skint mate..."

Jackson rolled his tongue along the bottom of his lip, then handed a fiver to Aaron, "I know, get some change from the till..." he suggested.

Aaron was not up for that, "You joking aren't yah? With me Mum down there...She's gonna ask me why I want the change for"

Jackson took back the fiver with a laugh and stood up, " You wuss...don't worry, I'll do it..."

Aaron freaked and stopped him, " No! She'll still know, Just do me...you know...with out one"

Jackson swallowed, " Is THAT wise...I've been about abit mate...in Spain I mean...having a bit of fun and that...best to be safe...I wanna be safe with yah"

Aaron sat on the bed in a huff, he was really feeling frustrated now. Pulling out his mobile, he called Adam. Looking up at Jackson he smiled, "don't worry, i'll I sort it..."

Xxxx

Aaron came down the stairs and met Adam at the back door, he was handing a small box up to him with a big grin plastered upon his face, " Ohhhhhh got lucky lad, have yah?" he teased him.

Aaron snatched the pack of condoms from him and pocketed them immediately, "get lost Barton, I'm busy!" he teased and closed the door on him. He was about to rush back up the stairs when Chas came through from the bar, " everything alright, love?" she had that annoying grin on her, Aaron completely blanked her and darted back up the stairs.

As Aaron came back into the bedroom, he dug deep into his pocket and threw the pack of condoms onto the bed, " I told yah I'll get it sorted, didn't I?" he announced with a smirk at him, and all pleased with himself.

Jackson stood there with his hands in his pockets, " Yeah, you did...oh...some lad phoned for you just now...I said you'd call him back"

Jackson was watching Aaron's reaction carefully. Aaron was biting his lip and staring towards his mobile on the side, " errrmm...who erm...was it..." he managed to stutter.

"HE didn't say...but your DISPLAY said it were Ross..." replied Jackson.

Aaron noticed that the builder had zipped up his flys and was heading to the door, "I best be going..." he shot a glance to the condoms on the bed, " Oh, when you call him back, remember to pick them up...or you'll be back to square one..."

Before Aaron could even react Jackson was half way down the stairs, Aaron bolted out the door in hot pursuit, " Jackson WAIT UP! It's not what you think!"

Jackson turned around at the foot of the stairs, he leaned his arm on the bannister looking up at him, " Like what? Was that the lad I saw you with last night?"

Aaron paused. He couldn't look at Jackson, because he didn't want to lie to him.

"Well, that'll be a yes then..." and with that Jackson left, the door slamming behind him. Aaron cried out in frustration, just for a moment, he thought that going after Jackson would be pointless because he would have just driven off. But he didn't have a vehicle anymore, did he? He had come by bus...and the next bus was not for at least an hour.

He raced out the door after him.

Xxxx

Aaron was hurrying up main street and called to Jackson who was on his way to the bus stop.

"SO WHAT? ROSS CALLED. I TOLD YAH,HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME..."

Jackson threw a glare back at him, and carried on and sat in the bus shelter. Aaron crossed the road and came to sit next to him, " Jackson? Please...come back inside" he pleaded.

Jackson faced him, pulling his eyebrowes together, " YOU lied to me...YOU said last night that HE was chasing you...and that 'he was just a mate'...Aaron, I'm sick of the lies and the games...I've had all that with Nathan...I just wanted a good time, no other blokes,no golden rule...just you and me..." he looked up at him, the disappointment clearly on his face, " ...I really thought you were different..."

"I AM! I'M NOT NATHAN...I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Aaron realised he was shouting and getting red in the face, he calmed down after a pause, " Look...Ross likes me alot...his last boyfriend dumped him because he found somebody better...I'm gonna be doing the very same thing...and it feels...cruel"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " Well, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, Aaron. Do you really think stringing him along is gonna make him feel any better..."

Aaron knew Jackson was right. He shook his head rubbing his hands over his knees, " I'll call him back...tell him it's over"

The bus was coming up the road towards the village, Aaron looked at it, then looked at Jackson who stood up, and was sticking his arm out, " Don't go! please!" Aaron pleaded, then had a horrible thought, " hey, you're not going to the park, are yah?"

Jackson's emotions were conflicted, COURSE he wanted to stay...but not 'til after, the builder shook his head.

"No...I'll just have to go home and have a big wank, won't I...Just call him, be honest and end it...then call me...but don't leave it too long...because I won't be around after tomorrow..."

And with a parting smile as the bus came to a halt with a screech, Jackson jumped aboard and it rumbled off.

Aaron watched it go, then pulled out his mobile.

CALL ROSS...

He pressed call...

Xxxxxxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...THEY CAME CLOSE HERE...BUT IF YOU'RE GOOD, I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ABIT OF A SEXFEST...BETWEEN AARON AND JACKSON THAT IS!**

**HOPE MY READERS HAD A HAPPY EASTER.**


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

**CHAPTER 28/30**

xxx

"It's not really working out, so...ermmmm...it's over, end of"

Aaron bit his bottom lip as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. That was the message he had left on Ross's voicemail last night. Ross hadn't got back to him. Maybe that was a good sign and that he had excepted it.

There was a hammering on the door, and then a cry, " AARON COME ON...I'M DYING FOR A PEE HERE!" came his Mum's voice.

Aaron glared at the door, " Just wait a minute will yah!", he then sprayed some deodrorant under his arms and unlocked the door.

"Bout time...WHAT the heck have you been doing in here..." cried Chas as she was practically pulling down her knickers. Aaron slammed the door behind him and went into his room. He sat on his bed with his towel around him.

He leaned across and snatched up his mobile and scrolled down to Jackson's number, then started to text.

Xxxx

Jackson had his feet up in his mothers front lounge. 'This Morning' was just starting on the box. Hazel came through with a feather duster in her hand, " So...when is your flight again?"

Jackson frowned at her, " That's the third time you've asked me that this morning, trying to get rid of me or something?"

Hazel started to dust down the pictures, she shook her head, " COURSE I'm not...it's just that I promised your Aunt Polly your room that's all"

Jackson blew out a laugh as he reached across to his phone on the coffee table, because he had recieved a text, " Blimey! Talk about her jumping in my grave!"

The text was from Aaron.

**DONE. CAN WE MEET NOW?**

"I see someones put a smile on that face..."

Jackson looked up to her, " What time did you say you've got your art class again?"

"One O'Clock, why?"

Jackson jumped up and beamed a grin at her, " Nothing...I'm just gonna go grab meself a shower..."

Xxxx

Aaron came into the bar and looked at his mother, who was busy stocking up the bar, "I'm going out"

Chas hurried after him through the doors and out onto the sunshine, " Going anywhere nice, you never said you had the day off?"

Aaron turned and pulled a frown at her, " ...and?"

Chas pulled her hair out of her face, " You look nice, that's all...are you going to see somebody?"

Aaron placed his hands loosely onto his hips and looked up at her, " What's it to you?"

Chas shook her head, " I'm ONLY taking an interest in you love, that's all..."

Aaron relented, because he didn't want the third degree from her, " I'm off to see Jackson...he's just texted me, NOW YOU KNOW, do one"

Chas wasn't finished just yet, " Ohhhhh, that bloke who was here yesterday? You must like him with you going to all THIS bother"

Aaron paused in his tracks and turned around, " ...and what's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU...you must be dead keen on him, it's just I've never seen you like this before, that's all...I'm just all pleased with yah, that you've finally met someone you like"

Aaron pulled a sigh, yes he did like him, but there was no need to hide it from her, "Yeah...I do actually...but don't get TOO excited or anything...because he flies back to Spain tomorrow" and with that he walked off up Main Street.

Chas's smile faded. She could see that her son was more gutted than he was letting on about Jackson going to Spain.

And just as it looked like he was putting all this sleeping around behind him, and found somebody nice...

Xxxx

In Town, Jackson opened the door to see Aaron standing there. He beamed a smile at him, "I thought you weren't gonna show up!"

Aaron stepped inside and turned, " Bus was late..."

Jackson closed the door and ushered him into the lounge, " Mums gone out, so we've got the place to ourselves" the builder told him.

Aaron nods his head, but looked like he had the weight on his shoulders, Jackson touched his arm, " Hey...what's up? You did tell Ross, didn't yah?"

Aaron shook his head and looked up at him, " Yeah I did...but...now I'm thinking what's the point of it all...I mean...WE aren't gonna go anywhere, are we...not with you flying back tomorrow..."

Jackson took his hands and held his gaze, " Where's that come from? Yesterday you were practically begging me to stay...but now, by the look of it, you just wanna to a runner"

Aaron broke the gaze and his eyes hit the floor, " it's just something me mum said..."

Jackson led him to the sofa and they say down, " And what's SHE said...that i'm not good enough, or sommit?" he joked.

Aaron shook his head, glancing at him, " No...she said I must be dead keen on yah"

Jackson smiled at him, he looked chuffed at that, " are yah? Well that's good to know, because I'm dead keen on you!"

Aaron half smiled, " Yeah, but it's it worth it, though? You know...with you going back to..."

Jackson's smile faded, and he shrugged at him, " You always knew I was going back"

Aaron looked up at him, " So...THIS is it? This is us?"

Jackson moved closer to him and lifted his chin, so their eyes met again, "Yes, I'm afraid so...which is why I don't wanna waste anymore time..."

And they kissed.

Aaron was lost in the kisses...warm and wet, just like yesterday on his bed. Jackson was then breaking away and standing up...he held out his hand out to him with aluring come to bed eyes.

Aaron swallowed and let himself be pulled up, and then Jackson led him into the bedroom.

Xxxx

Once in the bedroom, Jackson closed the door and then he kissed Aaron some more, they flopped onto the bed sideways, lips locked together lost in the passion.

Jackson pulled away and grinned at him, Aaron smiled back for him.

"Did you remember them?"

Aaron was already searching his pockets and held the pack of condoms up inbetween them, "yep!"

Jackson rolled on top of Aaron and started to pull the T shirt off him, then worked his mouth from his chest and rested on his naval region. Aaron closed his eyes, he bit his lips and smiled because it felt so good.

When the builder stopped, Aaron rose his head from the pillow and looked down to him, Jackson was looking back at him...his brown eyes hungery for him. Aaron moved his hand and undid his belt and unbottomed his flies, then Jackson pulled them off, leaving him only lying there in his black boxer shorts.

After chucking the jeans to one side, Jackson started to rub Aaron's hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. Aaron held his head back and closed his eyes. Christ he felt like he wanted to explode at his touch.

Before the machanic knew it, Jackson had pulled the cock out from the boxers and he was working his lips around it, Aaron's pre-cum was already starting to seep over the shiney helmet.

Aaron leaned up and met Jackson's lips, he could taste himself on him, and his heart was racing just at the thought of it. Aaron started to fumble with Jackson's shirt and managed to undo the buttons.

Jackson shook himself out of his shirt and went back to kiss Aaron's neck, and kissed his way up to his just beneath his ear.

Aaron was already undoing Jackson's belt, and the builder jumped back and stood up, he jumped up and down and the jeans fell to his ankles, then lowering the waste band of his pants, he forced his hot throbbing cock towards Aaron's drooling mouth.

With a flash of urgency in his baby blue eyes, Aaron took the cock into his mouth and started to suck Jackson off greedily.

Jackson stared to the ceiling closing his eyes and started to grin like a cheshire cat, boy that felt so good.

After a few moments, the builder withdrew his cock and shook his jeans off from over his ankles, he then climbed onto the bed. They laid there facing eachother and then moving close to eachother forced their rock hard members together.

Continuously staring into Aaron's eyes, Jackson took both of their cocks and started to wank them off together in one hand, Aaron started to breathe heavily.

Jackson then stopped and Aaron seemed to sense what to do next, he turned himself around so his mouth was sucking Jackson off again, and Jackson did the same to Aaron.

"Ross doesn't do this..." Aaron breathed out inbetween the sucks.

Jackson looked down to him, " Shut up, will yah...You talk too much" he hissed in excitement, and started to work on Aaron again.

Aaron then stopped and sat up, he grabbed the packet of condoms and pulled a one of them out and unwrapped it.

Jackson sat back against the head board and Aaron pulled the condom over Jackson's hardened tool.

Then as Aaron laid on his side, he allowed Jackson entry. Jackson held him close with his arm as he started to thrust deep into him.

Aaron closed his eyes again, the pleasure clearly on his face, it was the thought of Jackson inside him.

He didn't want it to end...and was determined to enjoy every last minute...because he didn't know when or if it was ever going to be happening again.

Xxxx

After, as Aaron laid in Jackson's arms in the bed, he stared toward the flight bag that was on the floor next to the door.

Aaron turned his head and looked up at Jackson as he laid on the builders chest, "I wish you weren't going..."

Jackson looked back at him, " I know...but you know I have too...lets not spoil it, yeah? Lets just enjoy what time we've got left"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, "that'll be the next couple of hours then..."

Jackson rubbed his shoulder, " We could still stay in touch, you know"

"What? You mean, me and you having a long distance relationship?...do you really think that'll work..." asked Aaron, trying to be brutally honest.

Jackson shrugged, he knew it'll be hard, but it wouldn't be impossible. But then on the other hand, how fair would it be? On both of them...

Jackson was looking up at the ceiling, still caressing Aaron's shoulder, " You right...it wouldn't work, would it? It's just wishful thinking..."

Aaron's head was then up, because the front door was opening. Jackson was instantly grabbing his watch from the side, " Flipping heck! Where's the bloody time gone? Me Mums home already!"

Aaron could hear Jackson's mother clutter about in the lounge. He and Jackson glanced at eachother as the door opened on them.

Hazel just stood there and stared at them both. Jackson grinned back at her, "Alright Mum...this is Aaron..."

Aaron nods his head at her then looked back at Jackson, Hazel was stepping back out the room, " Oh right...I didn't know you were entertaining...Blimey Jackson, you DO REALISE that your Aunt Polly has to sleep in that bed next week"

Jackson laughed, " Well, it'll make a big change for her to sleep in a bed that's seen alot of action, won't it..."

Aaron was feeling uncomfortable, he just wanted to slip off.

He cleared his throat and looked at Jackson, " Jackson I've gotta go..."

Xxxx

Jackson stood by the front door as Aaron put on his trainers, Hazel was beaming a smile at him, "Nice to meet you Aaron..."

Aaron half smiled at her, and was out of the front door in a shot, Jackson followed him out and stopped him, " Aaron wait...I thought we were gonna spend all day together...?"

Aaron was shaking his head, he couldn't look at him, he just wanted it to be over, " I can't do it...I can't be around yah knowing it's gonna be the last time..."

Jackson swallowed, he was feeling gutted now, " But I thought...I was gonna thrash yah at a game of pool...then get ourselves a curry or sommit..."

Aaron wanted to cry, but he was bottling it up, he looked at him with his sad eyes, " I want to DO all that with yah...but I can't...I'm sorry...I really sorry mate...", he hurried up the street, Jackson called after him, " Aaron, aren't you not even gonna see me off tomorrow...at the airport? I have to be there by 9...Aaron?", but the machanic was out of sight.

Jackson put his hand to his mouth, and tried to force the hurt back in him.

Hazel was standing at on the doorstep to her flat, " Jackson? Are you alright love..."

Jackson came and pushed past her to go back inside, " No I'm not..."

Xxxx

Aaron bolted through the door and slammed it behind him. He wiped away his teary eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed up the snot in his nose where he had been crying.

Chas was coming through from the busy bar, " Aaron? Love? How did it go?", she could instantly see that her son was upset and he hurried up the stairs to his room, Chas turned around and hollered into the bar, " MOIRA...YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN FOR A BIT!..."

Xxxx

Chas came up the stairs and saw that her son's bedroom door was on ajar, she gently knocked and stuck her head in. Aaron was stood at the window staring out.

"hey love...Is there sommit you want to talk about?"

Aaron shook his head.

"But you seem all upset...", her face then changed to a more hardened stance, " HAS THAT JACKSON DONE SOMETHING TO HURT YOU?"

Aaron was hurting. But it was his heart that was hurting because he was smitten with the builder and he was leaving for Spain in the morning.

Just the thought of it made the lump return in the back of his throat.

"OK...WHAT'S HE DONE? NO, FORGET THAT, JUST GIVES US YOUR MOBILE BECAUSE I AM GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

She was really angry that some jumped up lad had upset her son, well, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Aaron turned around and shook his head, trying to compose himself the best he could, "It's NOT that...he's not hurt me...like like that anyway...it's...it's...", he flopped onto the bed.

Chas perched near him and rubbed his shoulder, " Babe? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

"I want the feeling to go away...BECAUSE I HATE IT!"

Chas frowned at him, " What feeling? Aaron you're not making any sense, love" she soothed.

Aaron's eyes were all red as he turned to face her, " He's flying back in the morning...he's going back to Spain"

Chas shook her head at him, " Yeah...you told me that this morning remember...", and she also remembered how gutted he was.

"It's just...it's just I found him...and I..." he was starting to sob again, Chas was feeling the tears well up herself, " and what, love?"

"I think I love him...Mum...I think I love him..."

Chas WAS crying now because she could see how gutted and heart broken her son was now, she just wanted to cradled him in her arms, but however upset he was, Aaron wouldn't ever entertain that.

"Love...are you sure...I mean...you've only just met him..."

Aaron shook his head, " I've known him a while...but he was with somebody else...and I fell for him...but there was no use before..."

Chas started to realise something, " All those lads you slept with...THIS was what that was all about, wasn't it? You trying to get HIM out of your system"

Aaron slowly shook his head, his puffy eyes staring into space, " But it were no use...I couldn't stop thinking about him"

Chas smiled at him sadly, " Son...sometimes...sometimes things never turn out how you want them too...maybe you two are just not right for one another, and this is natures way of telling you that...his life is over there...yours is here...hey, there's plenty more fish in the sea"

Aaron didn't want to hear that, " I WANT HIM, END OF!"

Chas shook him and forced him to meet her gaze, " YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM...LIFES TOUGH LOVE...YOU HAVE TO LEARN FROM IT!...and move on" she finished off, more quietly.

Aaron didn't want to believe that for real, but he had to...there was no choice...if he liked it or not, no matter how much his heart had been ripped out of his chest, he had to face the cold hard fact that Jackson was leaving.

"CHAS! I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN REAALLLY DO WITH SOME HELP DOWN HERE!" Moira suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs.

Chas glared towards the bedroom door, " ALRIGHT! I'M JUST COMING!", she turned back to her son, " I'm gonna have to help Moira out...why don't you come down and have a pint or sommit...it might help take your mind of things..."

Aaron shook his head and laid his head back onto his pillow, " I'm alright here ta..."

Chas stood and turned her head as she reached the doorway, " Well, you know where I am...I DO KNOW WHAT YOU GOING THROUGH YOU KNOW...I've been there...even if that is TOO HARD for you to get your head round..."

She was then going down the stairs to leave Aaron to his increasingly lonely thoughts.

Xxxx

Jackson stared at his flight bag and sighed as he sat on the bed. Hazel then came in from the lounge, " Alright love? Got everything packed?" she sang.

The builder nodded, " Yeah...didn't bring that much with me in the first place, did I"

Hazel came and sat beside him on the bed, " So...this lad...this Aaron...he seened like a nice polite boy"

Jackson smiled sadly, " I really like him...it's a shame I have to go back, but I do...I can't be around here..."

Hazel blew out a laugh, " You don't have to go trying to convince me of that, my little darling, it's a right dump around here...give me Sunny Spain anytime..."

"Not that I'm just saying that for an excuse you a free holiday" she then added.

Jackson sighed and laid back, " I'm gonna try and get some shuteye...I have to be at the airport by 9..."

Hazel stood and pulled her hands together, " Well, I'll be up with the lark, you know me...I'll have another cooked breakfast ready for yah..."

Jackson smiled at her, " Thanks Mum...See you in the morning..."

"Night, love..." and Hazel closed the door. Jackson closed his eyes, then opened them again. He wondered whether Aaron would be there tomorrow...to see him off.

It was hard, because a part of him hoped that he would turn up, even though it would make their goodbyes a whole lot harder.

But however hard and heartbreaking that would be, what if Aaron never showed up at all...

What if he never saw him again...was this it...?

Was he ever going to see him again?

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS..**


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

**CHAPTER 29/30**

xxx

Aaron hadn't slept a wink that night. Over and over in his head he could think about nothing but Jackson leaving for Spain in the morning.

As first light dawned, he was already up and dressed and was running along with Clyde along the fields above the village, anything to try and take his mind off it. But it didn't.

Looking at his watch as he approached the pub, he saw it was nearly 6. The village was eeriely quiet at this time.

Clyde was doing a circle around him and wagging his tail. Aaron stooped down and made a fuss of him, " What should I do boy? Should I go and see him off..." and then it really dawned on him, if he DID go and see the builder off...then it would really be the LAST time, wouldn't it...one last chance of seeing him.

Aaron patted his thigh, and the dog followed him into the pub, and the door closing behind them.

Xxxx

Jackson sat at the table and finished off his big fry up. Boy, this was something he wasn't gonna miss...his Mum feeding him great big heart attacks on a plate every morning.

Bran flakes and an orange juice from tomorrow.

Hazel looked out of the window from where she stood at the sink," Blimey looks like it's going to rain...and there's you...MY LUCKY BOY...flying to the sun...", she came and sat opposite him at the table, "...you haven't got room for a little one in that flight bag of yours..." she sung with a smile.

Jackson looked up at her, he wasn't really listening to her...and he frowned at her, " What were you saying just now...?"

Hazel began to pour the brews, " I was just SAYING about having room in your flight bag..."

It was lost on him, " Room? What for...", he asked shaking his head at her like SHE was mad.

"FOR ME! Blimey! I do wonder where that mind takes you sometimes...you're NOT thinking about Nathan again are you?"

Jackson glanced at the picture of him and Nathan on the side unit in the lounge, their wedding photo, "No!...not him anyway..." he looked at his half eaten breakfast, "it doesn't matter"

Hazel grimaced at the photo, "I'll have to remember to shove that in some drawer...or maybe I could just cut Nathan out and stick a piccie of me beside yah!"

Jackson looked at her in horror, " WHAT? With ME in me wedding suit? I don't think so...it'll just look weird!"

Hazel laughed at him, " I'm messing with yah, love...anyway...cab'll be here soon...Jackson...YOU WILL BE OK OVER THERE, WON'T YOU?

Jackson stood up and gave his Mum a big hug, " I'll be fine Mum, don't worry about me...just come over for a holiday or sommit...BUT ONLY for a holiday, mind...don't you go rooting yourself over there, or i'll just have to come back over here to get away from you, won't I?"

Hazel playfully slapped her son on the shoulder, " You cheeky sod!"

Xxxxx

At the Woolie, Aaron sat in the back room thinking...should he? Shouldn't he?

Chas was then peering her head around the doorway, "Hey...YOU'RE up early! You shit the bed or sommit?...last time you were up THIS early was when you went on that lads holiday to Ibiza!"

Aaron stood up and looked at her, then his eyes were on the wall clock, " I've gotta go!" he said urgently and bolted out the door.

Chas stood there mouth agape.

Xxxx

Jackson stood outside the airport, as the noise of an incoming plane screamed over head. He glanced at his watch, it was nearly 8.

He looked around him. At the surges of people lugging their flight bags and cases and milling about their business. His belly started to churn over a tad. Mums fry up was doing somersaults inside him.

"Come on - come on" he muttered under his breath.

But there was no sign of Aaron, and time was running out fast.

Xxxx

Aaron jumped in the cab as it pulled up out side the Woolpack. Betty was just coming up the road and was waving out her hands, " Hey! That's MY taxi, that!"

Aaron glared at her and told the driver to drive.

The cab pulled away just as Chas came out onto the steps, Betty was coming to her side, " I NOT having that...YOUR THUG OF A SON has just gone and robbed me of me taxi! THE CHEEK OF THAT!"

Chas looked at her smiling through her teeth, but whatever her son was up to, she'd cover for him, " Look Betty love, it must've been something important for of him to do that...come inside and i'll call you another..."

Xxxx

Jackson looked at his watch, it was 8.37.

He stood up from the seat and swallowed. Aaron wasn't coming, who could blame him, it was harder enough for him the evening before.

He secured his flight bag over his shoulder and started to make tracks to enter through the sliding doors to the terminal building and check in.

"JACKSON!"

Jackson swung his head around and saw Aaron slamming a cab door and come running across the road towards him.

Jackson smiled at him, " You're cutting it fine, aren't yah?"

Aaron stopped a few yards away from the builder, " I hate LONG goodbyes..." he told, "...have you time for a coffee...?"

Jackson glanced at his watch, " I have to check in by twenty past...", he began, but stopped because he could see the hopeful expression upon Aaron's cute face,"...come on...there's a coffee shop just inside"

Lucky for them, there wasn't a long que for the coffees. They both sat at a table looking at eachother.

"...I'm glad you came..." told Jackson stirring his coffee.

Aaron sat back in the chair, he wanted to look all casual about it, " Well, somebody's got to make sure you get on that plane, a...?"

Jackson nods and glances away with a smile, " Oh well...in a few hours, i'll be sunning meself on a beach...or sat in a bar looking out on the sun kissed Med with me pint"

Aaron shrugs, " ...and getting skin cancer..."

Jackson frowned at him, " Now don't go spoiling it, it beats being stuck here in the rain"

Aaron checked his mobile, but he was in reality checking the time...it was 9.07

"So'a...has Ross called yah...?" asked Jackson finishing off his coffee and raising his eyebrowes.

Aaron blew out a laugh, " Who cares about Ross..."

Jackson bit his lip, then stood up and grabbed his bag, " mate...I'm gonna have to go...I'll be late checking in otherwise"

Aaron couldn't fight it any longer...he stood up and blurted out, " Jackson...PLEASE don't go..."

Jackson could see the sadness in Aaron's blue eyes...and there was a pleading in his tone, Jackson placed his hand onto the machanics shoulder and tilted his head, " mate...I HAVE TO GO...I can't stay here...My lifes in Spain now. My works out there. Me mates too..." there was sadness in his eyes too.

Aaron screwed up his face and started to wipe away his tears with the back of his hands, "...But...but I'm here..." he sobbed.

Jackson could feel the lump rise up in his throat, but he had to be strong, with a harden stance he stared at him, " Come on you! Look at yah...blubbing like a baby..."

Aaron tried to pull himself together. Jackson nods to the checking-in desks, " I'm really gonna have to shoot now...take care Aaron" he then touched Aaron's cheek with the palm of his hand, then he was walking away.

Aaron was glued to the spot, looking up, he watched Jackson stride away, there wasn't even a backwards glance, because the builder didn't want to see the tears in his own eyes.

Aaron, like a lost puppy, was then chasing after him, " Jackson! JACKSON! Wait up..."

Jackson stopped and closed his eyes...forcing the tears back, then he turned around, "What now? You really want to drag this out?"

Aaron shook his head and approached him, " Jackson...I...I think..." he couldn't get the words out.

"I think what?" asked Jackson, glancing towards the checking in desk.

"I've...got these feelings for yah..." Aaron swallowed, " I think I might...you know..." he trailed off, sniffing back the tears, ignoring the looks around them, of course they weren't actually looking at him. It just felt like it.

Jackson came forward, he knew what Aaron was trying to say to him, " Are you saying you love me? Aaron YOU HARDLY KNOW ME...we had a flirt and a fling...and we had AMAZING sex yesterday...you don't know what you are saying, mate!"

Aaron stepped forward, eyes protesting, " I DO! I KNOW WHAT I WANT...AND I WANT YOU!"

Jackson was shaking his head, " Aaron...Loves not all it's cracked up to be mate, it just leads to hurt and heartache...and I should know, because I have certainly had my fair share of that! Right now, I'm not looking for love...I'm sorry mate...I really am..." his true feelings were about to betray him so he swung around and marched up to the check-in desk.

Aaron could only stand and watch, because when Jackson was done at the desk, he turned around and held his hand up in a wave and with a wink of the eye...before turning his back on him for good, and carried on up the corridor to the departure lounge.

"Jackson...JACKSON PLEASE!" called Aaron, he was begging... the tears falling down his cheeks...but the builder refused to look back, he was lost in the crowd now...Aaron was in a whirl as he turned around...there was nothing else he could do...apart from buying himself a ticket to get into the departure lounge and he certainly had no money for that.

Feeling like his world had come to an end, Aaron started to make his way to the exit. He just wanted to go home...

He had lost Jackson before...when he went to Spain, and now it was happening all over again.

But he had to face facts. Jackson didn't love him, and clearly didn't want to stay and start anything with him...nor had he asked him over to Spain.

It was over...

End of...

Xxxxx

Jackson wiped away the tears as he looked up to the flight board. Unlike last time, there was no delay.

Biting his lip he sat down and dumped his flight bag inbetween his legs. He was feeling torn. He wanted his nice life in Spain,but that was going to cost him Aaron...

But was it worth it? Was it worth giving up his life in Spain to be with someone he had only had a flirt and a fling with.

He HAD feelings for Aaron, of course he did...but love? It was too early to know that for sure...and after Nathan he didn't want to get involved too deeply with anyone just now.

Headfuck. He threw his face into his hands and wanted to scream.

Xxxx

Outside the terminal, a plane came screaming over as Aaron was trying to grab a cab for himself, they were all busy up to now because they were all pre-booked by home coming passengers.

Why hadn't he thought about that? Now it looked like he was going to be stranded here all day. He flipped open his mobile to call Paddy, he would have to swing by and pick him up...and stood on the curb scrolling down to find his number.

As he stared blankly at his mobile display in a complete daydream, he didn't notice the figure coming to stand beside him.

And when he was aware that someone was invading his person space, he was about to growl a big fat DO ONE...when he stepped back in total surprize...the lump returning to his throat.

"So'a...are you gonna be calling that cab or what?" asked Jackson grinning back at him, his flight bad over his shoulder.

Aaron stuttered. He was speechless, " But...Why...you..."

Jackson shook his head, " I AM SO NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS...being stuck here in the rain...instead of me lapping up that sunshine in Spain, but..." he looked at him, "...there's no point of me being over there...when I'll be thinking about you over here...like I did last time, is there?"

Aaron managed a smile, even though his eyes were all teary, "Jackson, You won't regret this..."

Jackson stopped smiling, and brought out a more serious stance, "...I'm not saying I staying because I love yah...because it's too soon for all that...and after Nathan, i'm not ready to trust someone..."

Aaron stopped him, " It doesn't matter, I don't care about all that shit...you're here...it's a start..."

"Okay...so... are you getting this cab or what? Because it looks like we're be back round me Mums in time for lunch...and she makes a mean doorstep sandwich!"

Xxxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ALL MEAN SO MUCH...**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO FOR THIS FIC, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT.**


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

X**XX**

**FINAL CHAPTER : EPILOGUE**

xxx

Jackson smiled at Nathan as he sat next to him in the booth. Nathan gave him a sideways glance and pouted.

"So'a...Stu tells me that you've got another job...?" he said, breaking the ice. It was about time. For days they had given eachother secret glances, but, from Jackson's point of view anyway, there was nothing in it...he just wanted to know that Nate was alright and happy, and getting on with his life, like he was.

Nate nodded his head, he still wasn't looking directly at the builder, he was staring towards the decor of the wall beside him, " Yeah...it's in a private hospital...it's all night shift, but after what I was made to do..." he then spontaniuosly corrected himself, "...I DID...I have no cause to complain, can I?"

Jackson took a swig of his beer and shook his head, " I'm made up for yah...because, as I keep telling yah, I'm a nice guy..." he told, glancing at him with his eyes smiling at his Ex.

Nathan relented and made eye contact. He smiled. Then nods to Aaron up at the bar with Nick, " So...HE got you in the end then?"

Jackson shook his head, " It's not like that...WE are just seeing how things go...taking things slowly..." he looked at him, " See if he can mend my broken heart..."

Nate felt really bad. He looked into his drink, then up at his Ex, " I'm sorry...about James...the drugs...SPAIN, ALL OF IT...I messed up big time...and I'm paying for it..."

Jackson sat back and shrugged his shoulders, " What goes around, comes around..."

Nathan knew that was true. He had dished enough shit out in his life to all and sundry, now he was paying for it, " I hope that...you and whatshisface will be happy..."

Jackson looked up and caught Aaron's gaze at the bar as he spoke, " Yeah...I think we'll get there...it'll take abit of time, that's all...but if anyones gonna put me heart back together...I THINK HE WILL"

Xxxx

From the bar Aaron pulled a scowl and looked the other way, " Why is he sat next to HIM for...he'll only try and chuck a spanner in the works!"

Nick shook his head and laid a hand over Aaron's shoulder, " He's just being sociable , that's all...there's no getting away from it, Aaron...there's a whole load of history between them two...you may have to get used three of you being in that relationship..."

Nick hated to be frank...and hated to make Aaron think...but since he had got with Jackson, he hardly saw his mate anymore, " Besides...I don't think he likes me..."

Aaron looked up, " He does...he just wants me all to himself, that' s all"

"I've noticed..." Nick laughed knowingly.

Aaron bit his lip and looked at his mate, " He's asked me to go back to Spain with him...", he felt nervous...he had been trying to tell him all week.

Nick didn't know what to say at first. It was abit of a shock. When Jackson had buggered off to Spain before, he had been secretly pleased. Aaron deserved better than Jackson, and with a couple of countries engulfed inbetween them, it was a sure thing that Aaron could move on from that loser.

"Why? Why go with HIM!" he couldn't help but sound angry at his mate.

Aaron swallowed, he knew that Jackson wasn't Nick's biggest fan, but this was not the response he was expecting.

"He wants me and him to give it a go...properly..." explained Aaron, but he didn't know WHY he had to explain his personal business to him.

"Yes, but...", Nick stared at his mate, " He's done nothing but mess you about...HE KNOWS how you feel about him, but he acts like he doesn't give a toss..."

Aaron wanted to protest, but since seeing this little display with Nathan, he was starting to wonder about that himself.

Nick knew it, and took advantage of it, " Look at him now...like I've just said, they've got lots of history between them...there's ALWAYS GONNA BE A CONNECTION THERE...that's never going be the same with him and you..."

Aaron was starting to get himself worked up, he faced up to his mate, " STOP badmouthing him!"

Nick had already twigged by that reaction, that Aaron wasn't really that sure about things himself, "So why are you getting all defensive over it...I'LL TELL YOU WHY, SHALL I?...It's because YOU know it, just as much I do...you're just a rebound thing"

Aaron was furious. But he wasn't about to lash out at his mate...he wasn't like that anymore...he swung around and stormed off to have a quiet smoke outside, to cool off...

Xxxxx

Nathan laughed out loud with his two mates. Jackson smiled at that scene from the bar, where he was getting himself and Aaron another drink.

Nick was glaring at him from where he sat. Jackson pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and glanced at him. He handed the Barman a tenner and glanced over at Nick again, this time he glared at him, " So, what's with the face..."

Nick stood up and came around to stand next to him, " Why are you dragging Aaron off to Spain for? Haven't you messed that boy around as it is? We both know that you will dump him when you get bored, because that's what you do"

Jackson leaned in to him, " Jealous, are yah? Are you saying all this to me because you want him all to yourself?"

Nick shook his head, " Errrrr...I don't think so...Aaron's sweet and everything, but he's NOT my type...and he's not yours"

Jackson bit his tongue, as he glanced away, " If you're a mate of Aaron's, you wouldn't be saying this"

"YOU WILL HURT HIM"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Nick was taken aback by the builders declaration.

"And if YOU were a good mate, then you'll be happy for him..." finished Jackson as he collected up the two beer bottles, and walked way giving Nick a distasteful backwards glance.

Xxxx

Outside in the humid night air, Aaron stubbed out his ciggy and was about to turn and go in, when Ross was coming down the hill. His first instinct was to leggit, but Aaron hadn't come face to face with Ross since he had dumped him by voicemail.

"So...YOU ARE ALIVE!" told Ross in a sarcastic way.

Aaron scratched his head and smiled at him, " Yeah...Soz about not getting back to yah"

Ross had sent him a text to get back to him, but Aaron had been so caught up with being with Jackson, that he had just deleted the message.

"I called round...to the pub...but your Mum said you were out with some guy"

Aaron's gaze dropped to the pavement, blimey he had to come clean, " Look...Ross...I ended things because...he swallowed, "...because I've met somebody else"

Ross spat in his face, " I know...I saw you last week when his tongue was half way down your throat..." he moved to the entrance to Bar west to go in and paused at the door, " Oh yeah...you best go and get yourself checked out...he's been about abit...he's proberly riddled with allsorts..."

But before Aaron could protest that Jackson had only visited the sexual health clinic at the hospital that very week, Ross was already disappearing down the steps...his back turned to him.

Maybe being in Spain was better than being here...it would be good to get away from every one...just leave the two of them to see what comes of their relationship.

Xxxx

On the way home, Aaron and Jackson shared a Kebab. They strolled side by side up the street at mid-night.

As Jackson woofed down a mouthful of fries, he turned to Aaron. Aaron had been abit quiet, so he decided to break the ice.

"Is this about me spending abit of time with Nathan"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " NO!"

Jackson laughed, that response said it all, " Yeah it is! Look...you've got NOTHING to fret about...me and him just need to sort things out...you know...if we are gonna be severing things offically. It's not gonna happen over night, you know"

Aaron sighed. He felt silly now. He turned to him as he screwed up the plastic carton and tossed it into a nearby bin, " i know I know...just ignore me...I'm just being a div"

Jackson stopped and Aaron turned, arms out " What is it?"

"You...Aaron...YOU DO WANT TO GO TO SPAIN WITH ME, DON'T YOU? I don't wanna be thinking that you are doing this just to keep me happy"

Aaron was shaking his head at him, " Jackson, I THOUGHT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ALL THIS LAST WEEK! I've made arrangements now...Cain's covering me at the garage...Paddy's taking in Clyde...Mums...well...Mum's not happy, but that's only because she's worried about me...but she'll get used to it...she's gonna have to, isn't she...?"

Jackson smiled and looked at him, " Yeah...I know...I'm just checking..." he then placed his hands around Aaron's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Well...this time next week we'll gonna be having fun in the sun...well...you are, I'll be grafting...not that i'm bothered, because you will be there with me"

Aaron rolled his eyes and started to led the way up the street again, " AS IF...I'm gonna be getting meself a bar job, me...I'm already done a few shifts at the Woolie...I can pull a mean pint now, you know"

"Well...that's not hard is it? You always give good head..." Jackson teased.

They crossed at the traffic lights and took the next street that lead to Hazel's flat, it was here that Aaron paused in his tracks. Jackson turned around.

Aaron looked all unsure.

"What?" Asked Jackson screwing up his face.

"Is there gonna be a golden rule? Are we gonna be like...", he shook his head and looked to the ground.

Jackson came up to him and laughed, " it's just gonna be you and me...no others...no one night stands, no trips to the cruising grounds...because there's plenty of them in Spain!"

"So..." Aaron steps nearer, holding Jackson's gaze, " It's JUST you and me? I hope we'll be okay"

"I know, don't you think that I don't worry about that too? ...lets just get over there and see what happens...I'm sure we'll be fine...lets just see what the future begins...anyway..." he laughed, "...things always look brighter in the sunshine..."

END

**AUTHORS NOTE: THAT'S ME! THANKS FOR READING AND GOODBYE. I'll PM THE REVIEWERS WHO MEAN ALOT TO ME TO EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE FOR THEIR SUPPORT WITH MY STORIES.**


End file.
